Sheltered Heart
by Miss Cellanie
Summary: *Completed!! (or is it??)* Someone is after Usagi, a princess of Censhind Kingdom, and she seeks refuge in the Sanc Kingdom. The G-boyz become her guardians but will they be able to protect her?
1. Nightmare or Dream?

A.N. Konnichiwa! Watashi wa LilGeMiNi! (that's not my real name, duh!) Anyhoo, This is my first ficcie that I am writing and if you guyz have time, please review! But, don't feel burdened to cuz you guyz are the ones that should enjoy the story and I just want peoples to like my writing! Also, if you have time, please correct my mistakes cuz even though I really like Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, I may not be as accurate on the info as I hope to be. I think the time is after the lockup of the gundams. so it's before Endless Waltz... and for Sailor Moon, Usagi is still a moon princess, but with a dangerous person after her. She has powers, but **no seishi**. She has the power to transform into an animal, but she has an advantage as a bunny because she is so much like one... *sweatdrop* I hope you understand... K, I've been talkin way too much and I hope you enjoy Sheltered Heart! (p.s. please help me on the title, I sorta don't like it and I want a better one! Arigatou!)

"speaking"

~thoughts~

****

emphasis on word

__

flashbacks or dreams

(my notes)

*place of scene*

****

Disclaimer: Waah! I don't wanna do this! Do I have to? *looks around and sees nodding heads* Ok, *sigh* I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. You happy now?! *sees nodding heads again.* Urrgh....

Sheltered Heart

Ch.1-Nightmare or Dream?

Heero couldn't sleep. It's been like that for a few days and even though he didn't want to admit it, he knows why. 

~ that voice! Why can't I get it out of my head?!? I can't let it overcome me... I have to be strong because I am and I won't let this thing kill me from lack of sleep! ~

The normally impassive boy was having trouble from that dream that would call out his name until he woke up even when he closed his eyes in class. Whenever he was alone, he would hear his name whispered serenely in his ear and when he would look around, there would be nothing. As he walked to school, his mind was running so fast that he didn't hear the bell ring.

__

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei were in class and as the three latter boys observed the young joker making a fool of himself, Heero slowly walked in, not caring about the eyes looking at him. He sat down, closed his eyes and crossed his arms on the laptop. He usually wouldn't sleep in front of everyone but he was so very tired.

__

"Heero... Heero..."

"Who's there? Show yourself or prepare to die..." said the boy who was wide awake in his dream.

"Heero, you must help my daughter. Her name is Usagi and she is so endangered that she can not be in her human form..."

~her human form?~

"Yes her human form."

"How did you read my mind?"

"I can do many things except protect my daughter from **him**..."

"Who is he? And where is this Usagi girl?"

"You will know in time for he is after her and her powers. Please help her! Can you promise me?"

"Mission accepted." he said with no emotion.

"No Heero! This is not a mission! I appoint you one of her guardians along with your friends..."

"Friends? I don't have any friends."

"Yes you do and don't try to deny it. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei are your friends and so will Usagi be when you meet her. So is that a promise?"

"Yes...It's a promise." 

She sighed with relief and appeared before him. He was surprised by how angelic she looked and yet powerful. 

"Heero, you will be meeting Usagi soon and I pray that you can help her..."

~And she can help you..~ thought the queen.

"Goodbye Heero and don't tell your friends of this dream until the time is right. Thank you so very much."

She placed her soft hand on his cheek and Heero felt the gentleness she held. She slowly faded away and left Heero to wake up. The last thought he had was, "Why me?" not out of annoyance like he did with Relena (*gag*) but simply out of curiosity.

Heero woke with Duo peering in his face with an annoying grin on his face.

"Oh shinigami! Our Perfect Soldier was sleeping in class!"

Heero took out his gun and pointed it right at Duo's forehead.

"Omae o Korosu." He said in monotone.

With an "Eep!" Duo got back to his seat and wondered what Heero dreamed about for he heard him whisper, "Why me..." And by the looks of doubt on the other ex-pilots, he wasn't the only one wondering.

K.... That's the first chapter! Yay! I'm so happy! And, once again, if you want to review, you can. Please help me if I made a mistake and onegai, no flames. Ja Ne!


	2. Surprising Events

****

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon!!! *crazy laughter echoes throughout the room...* Ok, I think I'm insane...I don't own G-Wing and S-Moon!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.2-Surprising Events

As Heero walked out of his room in his tank top and black shorts, he seemed oblivious to the cold biting into his skin. He and the rest of the ex-pilots were staying at one of Quatre's many mansions. They wanted to finish the school year so no one would get suspicious. As he left the building, he saw no one on guard

~ I guess Quatre is too nice to make them work at night.~

He just kept on walking with thousands of thoughts flying around his head toward the forest. No one would notice he was completely confused unless they looked into his dark prussian blue eyes and peered into his soul. However, by then you would probably be dead with a bullet through your body or you would be in the process of dying, because in this case, looks can actually kill. Heero held a air of no emotions around him and no one could break his sheltered heart. But, could that be changed one day?

"Why me? Why not Quatre because I know that he would treat her good. Out of all of us, she had to choose the most dangerous." he whispered to himself.

He didn't trust himself with her. After seeing that tenshi asking for his help, he assumed that Usagi would be just as innocent and beautiful.

~I don't think anyone can be more beautiful than that tenshi... She looked so sad and helpless when she talked about her daughter, but I can tell she was powerful in every other aspect. Why would she choose a killer like...~

His thoughts were interrupted by a cry of pain and fear. He ran towards the sound and came upon a clearing that he came to often. As he looked around, he saw a small bunny with white fur with a hint of silver blended in. It was bleeding hard and from his observations, was on the brink of death. Animals were his only weakness and he could show emotions to them. He picked it up slowly and saw that it was still alive. As he ran back, he didn't notice the pair of moonlit yellow eyes glaring at him.

Heero ran back to this room with the almost dead bunny in his arms. Although the blood got on his clothes, he didn't care. He only cared about the poor animal in his arms about to die. He didn't even notice that the blood wasn't red, but silver.

When he brought it into his room, he laid it down on his bed and went to get his first aid kit. As he walked to get it, his thoughts were once again jumbled in his mind.

~It looks so helpless. Why did I want to help it so bad? I wonder what happened to it and if it will survive...~

He got the kit and when he went into the room, his eyes briefly widened in shock. The bunny had no more blood on it and was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Since it clearly shouldn't be awakened, Heero walked out of the room and slept on the couch.

*Trowa's Room*

As Trowa slept, he had a very strange dream that was similar to the dream that a certain trigger-happy boy had. He silently wondered where he was.

__

"Trowa, hello and welcome to my forest."

Trowa looked around and finally noticed his surroundings. He saw beautiful trees that seemed to be made of silver and bushes made of gold. Then, he saw a fountain that poured liquid diamonds to the bottom and a very beautiful woman was sitting by the side.

"Who are you?" asked the boy of little words.

She looked at him and smiled, but it was a smile hiding much pain and that broke his heart.

"That is of no importance, but please sit next to me because I have a favor to ask of you. This is what you must know and you should listen very carefully."

He nodded and sat down.

"What is this favor you need?"

"My daughter, Usagi, is in danger and she needs your help. I wish to appoint you as her guardian as I have done to Heero. Your other friends will join you soon, but I can only do this once a night."

"Why?"

"Something dark and evil is trying to kill Usagi. You and your friends must protect her in secret so that they can not associate you and your friends with her. If I use too much power, they will locate me and it will be fighting a lost battle."

"So, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and I are going to protect her as guardians?" the boy said, clearly avoiding that topic.

"Yes and once you are all informed, you will gain a small amount of magic to aid you in battles and when you're in trouble. So, will you help guard my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you and I bless you, my silent one."

She slowly reached out her hand and moved away the hair that always covered Trowa's eye. She smiled as she noticed the tint of pink on his cheeks.

"You have very handsome eyes. Don't hide them or your emotions. You're not a pilot anymore."

Trowa just sat there in shock and embarrassment as he knew that she figured out his secret. His eyes showed too much emotion and he didn't want to seem so full of emotions when he was a Gundam pilot and but even though he wasn't a pilot anymore, it just stayed like that.

"Goodbye Trowa and good luck!"

She again faded away and he slowly woke up from his dream. He remembered her last words, "You're not a pilot anymore..." and it kept replaying through his mind. He wished that was true.

Konnichiwa Minna! How did ya like this chapter? If yah want, you can review and tell me your opinions and comments! Also, please tell me if I made mistakes! I apologize if ya wanted me to put up a mailing list but I don't think I have the time. Gomen ne! Anyhoo, read the next chapter! Ja Ne!


	3. Shared Thoughts

****

Disclaimer: Can I say that I own them? *hears thunder and slides under bed..* Muffled thingie sounds like, "I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon! Help Me!"

Sheltered Heart

Ch.3-Shared Thoughts

Trowa realized that she said Heero also knew, so he got out of bed and walked to the Perfect Soldier's room. After knocking, he heard the sound of feet quietly walking towards the door. The normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it, but then again, he wasn't normal. The door opened and Trowa found himself staring down the barrel of Heero's gun.

"Heero, I need to talk to you."

Heero, realizing who it was, put away in god-knows-where and walked silently to the couch and sat down. He waited for an explanation on why the usually quiet boy suddenly wanted to talk to him at two o'clock in the morning. Not that he was sleeping, he was thinking about dream and the strange bunny sleeping in his bed.

"Heero, have you had a strange dream lately?" asked the boy in a quiet voice.

Heero looked up at him with surprise flickering in his eyes and then looked away.

"Hn." (Heero translation: Yeah, what's it to you?)

"Well, there was this woman in this dream that I had and she said that you and I and the rest of the guys are supposed to protect a girl named Usagi. Is it true?"

"Hn." (Heero translation: Do you think I know?)

"You may not, but you had the same dream, didn't you?"

"Yes." he answered bluntly.

"Okay, and have you found this Usagi yet?"

"No."

"Can we tell the other guys about this and us getting magic?"

Heero's eyes widened. 

~Magic? She didn't tell me anything about us getting magic.~ he thought to himself.

"Hn." (Heero translation: no and if you do, omae o korosu.)

"How will we find her?"

"Why are you so talkative?" Heero asked coldly.

"We have to work together. This is different from when we were Gundam pilots. We're not on a mission. We are guardians."

"Fine. I'll look her up on my laptop."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

Trowa walked out of the room and went towards his own. He finally opened himself to someone and that woman helped him.

~She was so kind. I wish I knew her name. I really was talkative before. Maybe when the others know also, I'll talk to them more.~

He went inside his room and slept until the morning without a single dream.

Usagi woke with a start and realized that she wasn't dead.

~Why am I not dead mother? What happened?~ 

There was no reply and Usagi noticed she was in a bed and she was still a bunny. She easily transformed back to a human because sleeping restored her energy. She didn't see anyone and making a pen and paper with her magic, she left a note saying thank you to whoever saved her. She slipped out the window and hoped that the kind person would find her note. As she left through the window, she kept it open and she didn't see the wing blow her note away under a big dresser. 

At seven o'clock in the morning, Heero still sat at his laptop and he couldn't find any information on a girl named Usagi.

~Bunny...~

Heero stood up, realizing he left the bunny in his room and by itself. He went inside, only to find an empty room, with the curtains fluttering from an open window. He realized that this was no normal bunny and wondered how it opened the window and got out. Heero was very curious and wanted to find out, but he had to get to school.

I knoe, I knoe, this was a pretty short chapter, but I didn't think I could end it lata. I ya want review! Ja Ne!


	4. New At School

****

Disclaimer: *LiLGeMiNi sees shooting star* Oh I wish I may, I wish I might, own my G-wing and S-moon tonight! *star suddenly disappears* Fine, be that way! I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.4-New at School

At school, out of the six periods, the first, second, fourth, and sixth had all of the ex-pilots together. The others had the boys separated but not alone. In third period, Trowa, Heero and Quatre were in one class while Duo and Wu Fei were in another together. For fifth period, Duo, Trowa, and Wu Fei were together while Quatre and Heero were together. Everyday, the ex-pilots wondered who was the stupid one that put Wu Fei and Duo together for five periods.

As Heero came into class, he saw Trowa's eyes on him, indicating that he wanted to speak to him later. Heero gave a small nod, confirming that he got the message. Trowa looked away and looked at the teacher who was beginning her lecture. As she talked, every student in class was bored. 

Then, a soft knock woke everyone from their daze. A very beautiful and innocent-looking girl walked in. Every guy in the class stared at her, even Heero, but it was for different reasons.

~Why do I feel as though I saw her before?~ he thought to himself and when he looked at the others, he noticed that Trowa also had that curious look on his face.

He looked at the girl again and noticed her light cerulean blue eyes showed deep pain, like she suffered a lot. He got a look at the rest of her. She had a fair complexion and her light blond and somewhat silvery hair reaching to her ankles. She had full pink lips and a small nose. She also had a small waist and very long legs.

~This is horrible. I sound like Duo.~

Remembering the girl-crazy boy, he looked over at Duo and saw that he was completely taken by her.

~Him and almost every other guy in the class...~

Looking at the others, he even saw Quatre with a small blush on his face. Wu Fei, Trowa, and Heero seemed like they were the only ones who weren't effected by her presence. Wu Fei, of course, thought she was a "baka onna" and Trowa and Heero were too confused with her to notice anything else.

"Okay, Miss... umm... Tsukino. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hai sensei."

The teacher was shocked. No one in her 24 years of teaching called her sensei and she immediately liked this girl.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Usagi Tsukino."

~Usagi!?!?~ thought Trowa and Heero at the same time.

"Okay Miss. Tsukino, you may sit by...

Sorries but I'm gonna end it here! HeHe...

Just kidding! I'm not **that** evil. ^-^

"Okay Miss Tsukino, you'll sit by..."

All the boys were on the edge of their seats, wanting to know who would sit by this tenshi. Some even thought that they could push out the person in the seat next to them so she could sit there.

"Mr.Yuy. Please raise your hand."

Heero saw that she would sit between him and Trowa and raised his hand, completely ignoring the glares thrown at him by the guys. Even Quatre looked jealous that Heero's name was mentioned to the tenshi, but at least he got to sit near her. Usagi walked over with much gracefulness and sat between Heero and Trowa, in front of Duo, and diagonally in front of Wu Fei and Quatre. 

Usagi turned to each of them and gave them a heart-warming smile filled with so much innocence that caused each of them to blush. Even Heero had a itty-bitty teeny-tiny blush on his cheeks. Duo was completely attracted to her and thought to himself.

~I wonder if she had a boyfriend. She is so hot. Maybe I can get a date with her before every other guy comes...~ 

As the lesson continued, the teacher talked about the allies of Sanc Kingdom. As she mentioned the Censhind Kingdom, Usagi felt her heart break in two. She sat there as the memories flashed through her head. She looked down as a lone tear slid down her cheek and wiped it away quickly.

~I hope no one saw that. It's just so painful to remember what happened. Mother, Father, and even Little Shingo, I miss you.~

(K, let me clear something up. You know that Usagi is or was the princess of Censhind Kingdom before it was attacked. Her mother is Queen Serenity and her father is King Cleus, which is someone I just made up. Shingo is her little brother and even though there is a cross from her real family and her earth family, just deal with it!)

That tear did not escape Trowa's and Heero's sharp eyes and knew that she was something else behind that facade of happiness. Heero motioned that they needed to speak with her before the day was over. Trowa agreed and wondered how they would get her to come with them.

I knoe, this chapter was stupid, but it gave a real background of Usagi and what she looked like. At least they found her, or actually she found them but she doesn't knoe anything about them yet. If you want, review and thanks if yah do. Ja Ne!


	5. Welcoming Bunny

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon... *sigh*

Sheltered Heart

Ch.5-Welcoming Bunny

As Usagi walked home from school, she was so tired. So many guys came up to her and wouldn't leave her alone. She would kindly say that she had to go and then a second later, another guy would come. She was so annoyed by this whole thing, but she knew in her heart that someone here was going to help her. 

Usagi looked down at the ground and didn't notice until the last second that she bumped into someone. She fell clumsily on her butt and was going to get up when she saw a hand outstretched to help her up. She gladly took it and was mesmerized when she peered into prussian blue eyes that seemed to want to swallow her whole. She gulped visibly and looked down at her feet to hopefully stop her blushing

"Th.. Thank You..."

"Hn. You should be more careful next time." he said with harshness that seemed to hurt her not physically, but emotionally.

"I'm sorry."

"Just be... You're bleeding." he said with a tiny hint of concern. She didn't catch that and looked down at her leg which was bleeding a lot

~I didn't notice it. How weird...~

"Oh. I guess I am. Well, see you later, You go to my school, right?" She said with fatigue in her voice.

"Yes. I'm Heero Yuy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Usagi Tsukino, but you probably knew that already." She said with regret in her voice for saying such a stupid thing. Heero did know her name already, but didn't say anything about it.

"You should come back to my dorm to fix that before you it gets infected." the boy said in (of course!) monotone.

Usagi was certainly shocked. She didn't think that this very shut-off guy would offer to help her. She looked into his prussian blue eyes and after seeing a flicker of concern for her, she reluctantly agreed.

When Heero arrived at his dorm, he led Usagi inside and once again, fetched that first aid kit. As he left Usagi alone, Usagi felt the magic working to heal her wound.

~No! Not right now! He'll be suspicious if I heal too fast! Oh no! What do I do?~

Usagi looked around and went into what supposedly looked like Heero's room. She jumped into the bed and covered up her leg. When Heero came back into the living room, he was surprised to see it empty, and from hearing the creaks from his room, he swiftly went inside.

Upon opening the door, Heero saw that Usagi was in his bed and was supposedly sleeping. He, of course, was going to interrogate her later for sleeping in his bed, but not wanting to wake her up if she really was sleeping, he slipped outside of the room and occupied the couch.

~Once again, I'm sleeping on the couch.~

Heero took his laptop from his backpack and sat on the couch. While he was effortlessly hacking into top-secret projects, a window popped up on his screen and his eyes widened at what it said.

"Check on Bunny?" he said as he read the message to himself.

Heero wondered who was Bunny and silently kicked himself when he realized that Usagi means bunny. He silently peeked inside the room and saw that Usagi was not sleeping, but wide awake. He opened the door quickly and looked at the shocked face.

"Why did you pretend to sleep? And in my bed?" he said in a calm, yet deadly voice.

"I...umm...didn't feel so good and I saw this bed, so I fell asleep!" she said in a nervous tone.

"Let me see your wound. I still need to clean it."

"Oh! No worries! I already got it taken care of!" she said very fast.

"No. Let. Me. See. It." he said seriously.

Usagi, being very scared of him, showed him her leg, which looked like it never got hurt at all.

"How did you heal it?" Heero said with almost a surprised tone.

"I...uh...slept and it healed?" she answered with hope that he would believe her.(But this is Heero Yuy that she's talkin' to! ^-^)

"You're lying. I see it in your eyes. Tell me the truth."

Usagi looked around Heero's room, possibly finding a place to escape. As she noticed her surroundings, she had a thought running over and over in her head.

~Why is this place so familiar?....Oh! I remember! This was the room that I was in when I was hurt as a bunny! If he helped me back then, I guess I can trust him. Can I, Mother?~

There was an odd breeze of wind that came from the crack of the window that was open. That was all Usagi needed to know and knew that she could trust Heero.

"Ok, where do I start?"

K! That's where I'm ending it for this chapter! It was stupid, I knoe, but I'll try harder! And, if you want, review and flame. But if you flame me, I will sic my loyal Gundam pilots on you! *maniacal laughter heard in the background* J/k I'm not that crazy! ^-^ Ja Ne!


	6. Censhind Kingdom and Selenity

Thanks for the reviews! I want to say thanks to:

Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko (I read your fic! it's cute!)

the desert fox (?) (I appreciate the flame! *wink*)

Prophetess of Hearts (Yep yep! Go Heero! BTW, I like your name!)

Akiko (wellz, you'll get more and hopefully, it'll be good! Thanx!)

and Bubblyone! (OMG! Thanks for reviewin so much! You convinced me that I should put up another chapter! Thanks!)

Thanks a lot everyone! And arigatou for waiting!

****

Disclaimer: OMG! I forgot the disclaimer for all the chapters! I guess I have to go back and fix them... *sigh* Anyhoo, I don't own G-wing and Sailor Moon! *only in my dreams...* maybe i'll go to sleep.... ^-^

Sheltered Heart

Ch.6-Censhind Kingdom and Selenity

Usagi sat up on the bed to begin her story. She saw that Heero was planning to just stand there and she gestured for him to sit on the bed. He shook his head at continued to stand.

"You know if you don't sit down, I'll get a crink in my neck, and you don't want me to get one, right?" The girl said with puppy-dog eyes. (Yeah! No one can stand up to Usagi's Puppy-dog Eyes! HeHe... not even Heero!)

With that gesture, Heero reluctantly sat down, not being able to go against her wishes. Usagi looked at him with thanks and took a deep breath. (k, I'm gonna use italics even though its only for dreams and flashbacks. And, I'm gonna tell it in 3rd person P.O.V. ^-^)

__

Long ago, there was a kingdom that was located far away from many kingdoms, including Sanc Kingdom. It was called Censhind Kingdom and its rulers were strong-hearted people who wanted peace, but knew that it would be impossible. However, they lived a very peaceful life with King Cleus, Queen Serenity, Prince Shingo, and Princess Selenity a.k.a. Usagi by her close friends. The people loved them and they were caring rulers.

Unfortunately, when Princess Selenity was to obtain the precious family heirloom and her powerful magic from her mother in front of the people, there was an attack on the kingdom. Selenity was unable to obtain the heirloom and her mother hid it somewhere before they were found in the castle. As they ran, Shingo was shot in the chest by a poisonous arrow and was instantly killed. Cleus, Serenity, and Selenity continued to run when Selenity and Serenity were grabbed and a man with ebony hair and a long cape attacked Cleus. They never saw his face as he faced Cleus and killed him with a stroke of lightning that was summoned by his sword. The two women watched helplessly with tears in their as their husband and father died before their eyes.

Selenity's captor was laughing, as was her mother's. With skills she learned from her mentors and friends, she elbowed him in the chest and escaped from his grasp. She went to save her mother, but alas, her mother's captor ran down the hall with Serenity. Selenity ran after them and kicked the man in the back of the head. She grabbed her mother's hand and ran. They came upon the man with ebony hair again and as he shot a flash of lightning at Selenity, her mother jumped in front of her and saved her. Her mother fell back and died in Selenity's arms

Selenity was horrified and devastated that her whole family had died before her eyes. She softly laid her mother down as she glared with deep hatred at the man who killed her family. She felt the rage boil her blood and knew that her magic had been awakened. She looked at the man who had a smirk on his face that was slowly fading as he saw her magic was getting stronger. In a panic, he again aimed a lightning bolt at her, but she easily was shielded from it. She took her hands, clasped them in a praying motion and shouted, "Devastating Arrows!" She watched as her deadly magic hit her enemy. He was hit and faded away, with his last words being, "This isn't the last you'll see of me..." (so cliché! gomen ne!)

Selenity fell on her knees, crying with such deep sorrow that she couldn't stop, not that she wanted to. Her family was dead, evil people were out to get her, and the kingdom was ruined. She cried and cried until she felt a rush of air go through her body and no longer felt the cold marble under her. She opened her eyes in shock and realized that she was no longer in her world. Her princess gown had faded away, to be replaced by a uniform, I mean a really, really ugly uniform. (I wonder which school that is for?) 

_No longer considering herself worthy of her name, she went by Usagi. She didn't want to wear the clothing and transformed into an animal, which, of course, was a bunny. She swiftly ran away, no longer tied down by her emotions for they were too advanced for a bunny. As she ran, she was attacked by a wolf that had dangerous teeth and gleaming yellow eyes. _

As Usagi was scratched, bitten, and thrown, she felt her life slowly draining away. It wasn't easy to kill someone of her blood, so she knew that this wolf was not normal. She prepared herself for death when the brutal attacks stopped. Usagi painfully opened her eyes, to be greeted by nothing. The bunny fell unconscious and didn't feel the presence that saved her. 

The next thing she knew, she woke up in a bed and noticed her wounds were all gone. She left a small note to her savior and left. As she wandered the streets, a woman came up to her and asked why she wasn't in school. Usagi mentally kicked herself, not realizing that people her age had to go to school. When in her kingdom, she was taught by her mentors. She apologized to the kind woman, saying that she had to go and quickly left the confused woman. 

Usagi summoned that hideous clothes that she wore the day before. She read the emblem and it said, "Peacecraft Academy." She ran to the school, following the path that her heart led her towards. Usagi soon ended up in the administrators' office and to her shock, was already enrolled before she came. She received her schedule and went to her assigned class.

There, she met Relena Peacecraft, the princess of Sanc Kingdom. Relena, of course, knew nothing of Princess Selenity and Censhind Kingdom for they were light-years apart. Usagi easily finished her schoolwork, (I made her not dumb! Yay!)_ and the day ended. After, she met Heero Yuy and that is her story._

Usagi sighed and looked at Heero's face. Expectantly, he had an emotionless face, but being a princess had an up-side. Usagi was an empath, (is that right?) someone who could feel others emotions if she wanted to. At first she couldn't control it, but she easily got it with the help of her mentors. She opened herself to the emotions and felt pity and...relief?

"So, you're this so-called Princess Selenity?" Heero asked.

Usagi eyes flashed with anger.

"You don't believe me?! After I tell you my story, you still need proof?! You will never, **never** insult me of my heritage as the Princess of Censhind Kingdom!" The girl said with extreme anger.

"Hn. Fine, I understand, but I also have something to tell you, but I need to get someone else."

Heero quickly left the room, only to return in moments with Trowa.

I'm stoppin there! Not really a cliffie, but I like it! I'm so happy that I actually made this chapter longer! YaY! *does a little dance for about a minute.* bet ya'll sweatdropped to that! everyone does! HeHe... I'll post another chapter asap and if yah want, review or flame! But if you flame, read my comment in chapter 5 and you'll know whut happens! HeHe... *evil smile* Ja Ne!


	7. Meeting New People

****

Disclaimer: Short and right to the point... *blabs on and on* ... and I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.7-Meeting New People

Usagi looked at the tall boy with his hazel-colored hair covering one of his eyes. He looked mysterious and like someone with a secret, like Heero. She then realized that he went to her school and sat near her in one period.

"Hello." The silent boy said.

"Hi. I'm Usagi. You're in a few of my classes, aren't you?"

Trowa nodded and replied, "Hai, I'm Trowa."

Usagi nodded back and turned to Heero, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Trowa, me, and a few other people are going to protect you from whatever is after you." Heero said bluntly.

Usagi's eyes widened. She didn't want these new friends to get caught up in her problems, so she asked why.

"We were chosen by your mother." Trowa said.

Usagi's eyes began to water at the thought of her mother. She shut her eyes as the painful memories flashed in front of her eyes. 

"M.. My Mother?" she choked out.

"Hai. She came to our dreams and told us that we are your guardians. Three other people will be joining us soon." Heero stated.

"Okay. I believe you. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I can trust you guys, but I don't know why my mother would choose normal guys like you." Usagi said with curiosity.

"Although we may appear to be just "guys" as you said, normal, we are not." The usually silent boy said.

"Bu.. but, you guys don't even use magic!" She almost shouted.

Heero felt a smirk coming on and tried to stop it. "Well, we are going to soon. *smirk* (aww! Heero's smirk is soooo cute! Even though it's supposed to be intimidating! ^.~) Your mother said she would be granting us magic when all of us are informed."

"Oh. Okay... I guess that can make you pretty strong, but why you? My mother could have chosen other boys and could have granted them magic... Is there something you're not telling me?" Usagi said with suspicion.

She once again opened herself to emotions and felt panic and nervousness. She also felt surprise and yearning?

~How did she know that we're holding a secret from her? I don't want to tell her, yet I want to. What do I do?~

Heero sneaked a glance to Trowa, asking if they should tell her. Trowa replied with a small shake of his head, showing that he wanted her to figure it out by herself.~

"We all have a past. You must figure out ours." Heero said.

"Speaking of pasts, I haven't told Trowa my story yet, right?" Usagi asked.

"Hai." Trowa said.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Usagi said. 

She spent about thirty minutes telling the story again, with more detail, for she remembered more as she thought about it. The boys soon learned that Usagi had gained a lot of magic, including telekinesis, psyche, telepathy, transforming, empathy, shields, and many offense powers. Usagi said that she would be stronger if she had the family heirloom, but she didn't know where it was. As the three chatted, another ex-pilot was having strange dreams in his room.

*Quatre's Room*

Quatre was sleeping in his very large room, in his very large bed. As he slept, he dreamt of something that was of dire importance.

__

Quatre looked around the place he was in. He saw the ocean right in front of him and the shore at his feet. The mist surrounded him and brought him closer to the water. From there, he heard a musical voice that echoed around him. 

"Quatre... Hello, my sweet child." The voice said.

"Umm... Hello miss. Is there a reason that I'm here?" The curious one said. He felt a pang of sadness and loneliness from the mysterious voice.

"Hai. I guess I must get to the point. My daughter, Usagi, who is in your class, needs your protection. You and your four other friends are her guardians. Someone dangerous is after her and no one is better than you five."

"Can you trust me with such a job? I am a boy who killed many. My hands are dirty with blood and I don't think I can protect such an innocent woman."

"I have complete faith in you. You protected the whole world and more. So, please help me."

"Yes, I will for you, miss. I will try my hardest to protect her."

"Oh thank you! And before you go, I would like to see you." The voice said.

Soon, a beautiful woman emerged from the cool water yet, she was completely dry. Quatre blushed as he saw how beautiful she was and slowly bowed. 

"Please, don't bow. I should be the one bowing to you for helping me." The woman said.

"Miss, you have no reason to bow to me! I am but a soldier..." Quatre said, trying to hold back his tears.

"You are not just a soldier! Look at me and see that it's true!" She said.

Quatre looked at her face and she had a disappointing look on her face. She grabbed his hands and held them tight. He blushed at the gesture.

"Quatre, you are worthy of protecting my daughter. Please don't insult yourself. I just wish to thank you for helping me and Usagi..."

The woman was interrupted by a small sound and quickly spoke.

"Quatre, I must go now but, please don't tell Wufei and Duo yet. They don't know, but Heero and Trowa do. They have already found Usagi and soon, I will grant you all magic. Thank you and good-bye..."

Quatre felt the magic touch his hands as he slowly faded away. He didn't want to leave yet, but he knew he had to go. When he was almost gone, he heard, "Two more days and it shall begin..."

Quatre woke up and sat up in his bed with a gasp.

~I for sure, know that wasn't a dream. Maybe I can go talk to Trowa and Heero right now...~

Quatre looked at the time and realized that it was three o'clock in the morning. Though Heero might have been awake, Quatre was pretty sure Trowa wasn't. He laid back down and silently went back to sleep.

~I'll ask them tomorrow...~

He didn't know, at that moment, the before-mentioned boys and a girl were talking about the past of Censhind Kingdom.

*Heero's Room*

"...and that's my story." Usagi finished with a breath.

Trowa stared at the girl with surprised eyes. He never thought that Usagi was a princess and even more, a princess with magic. Heero, inwardly, was also surprised for he learned even more information about Usagi in the second story.

"Anyway, I'm really tired and I have to place to stay... so can I stay at your place, Heero?" The fatigued girl asked with a yawn.

"Hai, let me get you some blankets for the couch..." The boy said.

"Heero? You're gonna make me sleep on the couch?" Usagi asked with the Puppy-Dog Eyes plus the Quivering Bottom Lip.

Heero sighed inwardly and shook his head. Even though she was tired, Usagi managed to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek with energy. Trowa looked at the display of affection and felt a pang of jealousy go through his body. Usagi, feeling that pang, jumped away from Heero and also hugged and kissed Trowa, welcoming him as a new member of her guardian group. Of course, Heero felt that pang of jealousy also and Usagi again let go of Trowa quickly. She bid them good night and fell quickly asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The two boys stealthily sneaked out of the room, not wanting to wake her and went their separate ways with a nod. Trowa went back to his room, thanking whoever that it was too dark for the others to have seen his blush from Usagi's actions. He fell asleep, dreaming of nothing, the best dream for him.

Heero went to the couch and once again, laid out the blankets that he used yesterday. When he was about to fall asleep, he heard a small cry. He hurriedly went to his former room and found Usagi crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a slightly different monotone than the one he usually used.

"Hai. I just can't go to sleep...Heero, can you do me a favor?" the timid girl asked.

"What is it?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Umm...can you...umm...sleep with me tonight? I'm sort of scared." she asked with a small blush hidden in the shadows.

"Hai. I am your guardian after all." Heero said with no emotion. 

Although Heero perfectly hid his facial emotions, he couldn't hide his internal emotions from Usagi. She felt many emotions from him and just ignored it. Heero slid slowly into the bed and had to brace himself to stop from holding the tenshi. However, Usagi already did that, for when she fell asleep, she unconsciously leaned towards Heero with a soft sigh. 

She put her hands across his bare chest, (he was only wearing boxers! ^-^) and didn't realize that she was making Heero pleasantly uncomfortable. Heero put his arm slowly around her shoulders and fell asleep with a small smile and blush gracing his face.

YaY! I'm done with this chapter! I'm so happy! ^-^! It might be a little confusing as about how Heero opened up so quickly with Usagi, but its miss heart-warming innocent little Usagi for goodness sakes! What else do you expect?! Anyhoo, for once I want your reviews because I would like to know which g-pilot I should do next! Also, if I should kill off Relena. Onegai, help me and review! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	8. Realization of the Heart

Special Thanx To these peoples who reviewed! Arigatou!

****

Disclaimer: Man! I can't even afford the G in Gundam Wing! So, it's practically impossible that I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. *sigh* I wish, but I don't.

Sheltered Heart

Ch.8-Realization of the Heart

Quatre woke up the next day, slowly remembering the dream he had. 

~Was it a dream? Or was it real? I don't remember...~

The only choice he had was to confront either Heero or Trowa or both. As he got dressed for the day, Quatre suddenly remembered that the woman in the dream talked about a girl named Usagi and that was the name of the girl that recently transferred to Peacecraft Academy.

"I must go to Trowa and talk to him...hopefully he'll talk." he said to himself.

Quatre quickly walked to Trowa's room, only to find it empty. As he searched around the dorms, he soon found Trowa by the fountain in the gardens. Quatre watched with complete fascination as Trowa practiced with daggers. The boy continued to practice as he quietly said,

"You can come out now, I heard you when you came."

Quatre came out of the shadows with a bright red blush on his face.

"Umm...I'm really sorry to have disturbed you, but I have a question. Have you had a strange dream in the last few days?" the embarrassed boy said.

"So, she finally contacted you. It's all true, if that's what you're asking. Usagi has talked to Heero and I already. You should too." Trowa said.

"H..hai. I'll go to her right now, but where is she?" Quatre said.

"At Heero's." replied the "silencer."

"Arigatou. Ja ne." he quickly said and rushed away.

When Quatre left, Trowa felt the wind flow across his face and gently push the hair out of his face.

"It is going to be soon." said the boy as he returned to his practicing.

Quatre went to Heero's room, to be confronted by the "Perfect Soldier" sleeping in the same bed as Usagi. Heero heard the boy come in and silently got up from the bed, not disturbing the sleeping tenshi. He confronted the blushing boy and asked him why he was here, but it wasn't as though he didn't know.

"Trowa said for me to talk to Usagi. Can I come back later? I don't really want to wake her up." The kind boy said while looking down at his feet.

"Hn. (Heero translation: Yeah, come back in an hour or so.)

Quatre wasn't really sure what Heero said, but he just quietly left, assuming that he should come back later.

Heero was by himself and he really didn't want to go on the computer and hack into some files. He secretly longed to go back into the bed, but that was overcome by his "Perfect Soldier mode." However, he couldn't help himself when he heard a small whimper from the sleeping girl. He rushed to her side and held her hand, slowly realizing that he, the Perfect Soldier, was falling in love with her. (OMG! This would be the most perfect place to end, but it's too short! Waaaaaah! I guess I'll continue... *sigh*)

Usagi felt the warmth leave her as she realized that Heero left the bed. She mentally woke up, perking up her ears as she heard her name being mentioned. She kept her eyes closed and thought about her newly found guardians.

~They're so nice. I really like Heero and Trowa, even though they're a silent bunch.~

She mentally giggled to herself at the thought of her new mission; to make Heero and Trowa more open and emotional. 

~Emotions...That's one thing that I can rid myself of. I want to forget... So much pain... ~

She whimpered as the memories once again invaded her thoughts. She tightly shut her eyes as if to shield herself from them. She didn't want to remember that pain and suffering and she mentally screamed at herself to forget. 

The girl was so preoccupied that she didn't feel the sudden weight on the side of the bed. She then felt the touch of light on her hand, obliterating the thoughts she so badly wanted to forget. 

~Mother... You came back..~

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, and as she adjusted her eyes to the light, she silently gasped as she saw the so-called "Perfect Soldier" holding her hand.

Heero jumped up from the bed. He really didn't expect Usagi to wake up and see him holding her hand. He once again put up his emotionless facade and as he walked out, he said,

"Another of the guardians wants to meet you. He's coming in an hour."

Usagi silently debated herself as she decided to either jump out of her bed and rush to Heero and hug him, or to get up, get dressed, and try to ignore him. Being the unsure girl that didn't want to confront him, she chose the latter. As she got dressed, she mentally talked to herself.

~What's going on with me? Why do I feel something when I think about Heero? Oh Mother, please help me and make me realize what is happening...~

A soft breeze came towards her and caressed her face, yet it answered none of her questions. She silently cried, feeling the loneliness invade her body.

K. I'm stoppin there! I could of stopped in sooo many places and I could have made cliffies, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long. I dunno, maybe I'll do it next time. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and helped me with my decisions. I've decided on the next guardian and I wanna thank Prophetess of Hearts! Arigatou! I also know how to kill Relena! *smirks from all the evil plans laid out for her.* Anyhoo, thanks for waiting and stayed tuned for the next chapter of Sheltered Heart!


	9. Meeting of the Empaths

Thanks for the reviews! And, thanks my friends for reviewin'!

****

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this...*sigh* I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.

Sheltered Heart

Ch.9-Meeting of the Empaths

Usagi slowly got dressed, not wanting to face the day and a certain someone. Luckily, it was Saturday and there was no school on the weekends.(duh!) As she attempted to sneak out of the dorm to get some food, she heard the monotone voice of Heero Yuy.

"I've already made breakfast, so you don't have to go out."

"Umm... okay. Thanks." said the girl as she walked into the kitchen.

She sat and ate quietly as she looked down at her food. She didn't want to look at Heero from what happened yesterday. Heck, if someone saw her holding their hand will they were sleeping, she would have wanted to go jump off a bridge. However, she kept her thoughts to herself as she ate quickly.

Heero sat at his desk, which was in front of the kitchen, as he searched on the computer for information on Censhind Kingdom. He inconspicuously looked at the girl in the reflection of the laptop screen. Although extremely embarrassed at to what happened, he never showed it. He spoke quietly to himself as he skimmed through the programs. There was absolutely no information on Censhind Kingdom and he didn't like how this kingdom was hidden from even him.

The doorbell rang, ending the silent barrier between the two people. Heero quickly stood up and answered the door, already knowing who it was. Quatre came in and politely greeted him and asked where Usagi was. Heero directed him towards her and silently left when Quatre found Usagi.

"Hello Miss Usagi." the sincere boy said.

"Hello. I'm guessing your another of my guardians?" she said as she looked up at the boy.

Quatre and Usagi mentally gasped. There was a certain vibe that came from magical people and they realized that the other was one of them. (confusing ne?) Quatre quietly sat down and said,

"I guess you have magic. I didn't realize that."

"Hai. I have the skill of telekinesis, telepathy, psyche, transforming, empathy, shielding, and others. What about you?" she said nonchalantly.

Quatre gaped at the girl in front of him. That list proved that she was very strong and the bright silver aura that he sensed from her did also. He then realized that she was staring at him and waiting for him to answer her question.

"Oh. Umm...I'm not very strong in offensive and defensive magic, but I have strong empathic powers." he said.

"I can tell you're being modest because I sense a strong blue aura from you, unlike Heero and Trowa. They have really faint ones of gold and green. I guess they will get stronger when my mother grants them magic." Usagi said with sudden interest.

As she tried to reach into his "emotional bank", (corney eh?) she came across a barrier. Her eyes widened in shock. There weren't many people who could block her out. They had to have a** lot **of magic. Even Heero couldn't stop her from feeling his emotions. She wondered to herself about this new revelation.

~I wonder if my guardians are as strong as me... Maybe when the others get their magic granted, they will be very powerful in magic. This Quatre is really strong, even though he doesn't have the powers from my mother. I wonder...~

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft clearing of the throat. She blushed lightly as she remembered the person in front of her that was forgotten. Quatre straightened himself in his chair and spoke.

"I was wondering if you could tell me of your past, please. Since Heero and Trowa already heard it, I was hoping I could too, to better understand what we're up against."

"Hai."

And, for the next thirty minutes, Usagi slowly told Quatre of her past. He felt the feelings of pain and remorse when she spoke of what happened. They both felt somewhat connected from the common magic they shared. And as they spoke, Heero sat near the kitchen, extremely displeased as he saw the somewhat intimate acknowledgement between Usagi and a certain blonde-haired boy.

Somewhere Else (I'm so specific! Don't worry! You'll find out later!)

A pair of midnight blue eyes glared at what they saw. The owner of those eyes was extremely pissed off as he watched Usagi and Quatre speak intimately. He didn't like what was going on. She was supposed to have died or have belonged to him, but from mistakes, (which he didn't admit were his,) she now had three guardians. 

Mamoru had summoned his pet wolf and told him to go after Usagi and bring her back, but the wolf's instincts took over when it saw Usagi as the bunny and tried to kill her. And, if that wasn't bad enough, (for him! HeHe...) the first guardian found her and nursed her back to health.

~Heero Yuy... I think I'll enjoy killing you...~ He smirked evilly as he thought of a new plan to rule all the kingdoms with Usagi by his side. He was going to get **his** Usako back.

Back in Heero's dorm.

Usagi finished her story and asked Heero to join them and also called Trowa to come over. Soon, they all sat together and discussed their plans.

"I've believe that tonight, Wu Fei or Duo will be told of their guardianships. So, we still have two more days before all of us will be appointed and we must be on guard until then." said Quatre.

"What about the class at school where Usagi is with Wu Fei and Duo?" Trowa said in quiet, yet almost worried voice.

"Duo will protect Usagi because he likes her and Trowa is there so there's no worry." said Heero with no emotion, but Quatre and Usagi felt jealousy coming from him.

"Okay. We've got that covered, but now I have to help you guys with strengthening your auras. They're really weak, except Quatre." Usagi said as she flashed a smile at Quatre and he blushed red while Trowa and Heero were deeply jealous.

Quatre shrank under the glares thrown at him by the other two boys. Usagi, of course, didn't notice and continued talking.

"Even though my mother hasn't given you guys your powers, you have to realize that what she is giving you is somewhat of a boost. If you didn't have any magic, it wouldn't do anything, but you guys have really faint auras that prove you have magic. So, we'll train until she gives you guys your booster shots." She giggled at her own joke and the boys inwardly sweat-dropped. 

The boys all agreed to begin the next day and went off to their own respected places. As Usagi slept, Heero reviewed what happened that day and almost desired for Usagi to ask him again to sleep with her.

I'm done with the chapter!!! YaY! I'm going to get out number 10 really soon, hopefully. Anyhoo, if yah want to review or flame, do it! I posted a few messages on the review board and you might want to read them. *wink* Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	10. Secrets Revealed

****

Disclaimer: I really do own G-Wing and SM. I bought them off E-bay. *sees mental wards coming toward her.* Ahhh! I was just kidding! I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.10- Secrets Revealed

As the sun rose for the beginning of a new day, one person, in particular, had already been awake. Wu Fei Chang continued to do his ritual kata. He usually didn't wake before the sun rose, but today was different. He couldn't go back to sleep after a certain dream he had.

__

Wu Fei found himself surrounded by fire. Although the flames licked his skin, he felt no pain. As he wondered to himself, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"My Solitary Dragon, Wu Fei, I have a favor to ask of you." 

"What do you want?" he said impatiently.

"My daughter, Usagi, needs your protection, along with your friends, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. The first three already know and you should talk to them about this. You will be appointed as her guardian automatically, but it is your choice if you want to protect her."

"Why would I want to protect a baka onna?" he said rudely. However, he was really regretful that he said that as a figure emerged from the flames and as it solidified, he saw an unhappy look on the person's face.

"Wu Fei, you are not allowed to call my daughter that. She deeply despises names like that and I request of you to refrain from calling her that." she said in a serious voice that could rival Heero's. Wu Fei only nodded numbly as he agreed.

"So, I'm supposed to protect this ba- girl with the others? But why?" he asked in a small voice that was rare.

"Someone very dangerous and evil is after her. She is the light of the people and if she is killed, that world will end." she said, still in a serious voice.

"Okay, I understand and I will protect her." Wu Fei said with his head up.

Serenity's face softened and looked up at Wu Fei with joyful tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much! I know that you can help her."

She put her hand on his heart and Wu Fei felt a deep flame rekindle in his body from the hand.

"Wu Fei, although your pride may blind you sometimes, your heart will strengthen you. Rely on it more to guide you on your duty." 

"Hai." he said in a small voice.

The woman faded away into the flames and Wu Fei soon woke up after that.

~That dream... It was so real. I guess I must wait until the others are awake.~

Wu Fei continues his kata until it was an hour before breakfast, took a shower, (*drools...*) got dressed, and headed to the common room to eat. There, he saw Heero, Trowa, and Quatre sitting around a girl with blond, yet almost silvery hair that was in on of the strangest styles possible. There was no sight of Duo. Wu Fei figured he would be sleeping in on a Sunday.

Wu Fei slowly approached that small group and recognized the girl to be the one who just transferred to Peacecraft Academy.

~What was her name? I completely forgot.~ he thought to himself as he kicked himself mentally.

He sat down with the group and as Quatre and Usagi politely greeted him, Heero and Trowa just gave small grunts to acknowledge him. He replied with a nod and asked if he could talk to Quatre, obviously the most polite one of the three boys that were present, separately. He thought that if this was just a crazy dream, the kind boy wouldn't think **he **was crazy. Wu Fei inwardly feared what would happen if that was true. Quatre replied with a "hai" and guided him toward a vacant area.

"Quatre, I had a strange dream that said you, Heero, and Trowa, Duo, and I were to protect a girl named Usagi. Is that true?" Wu Fei said quietly.

Quatre was shocked. First, Wu Fei called him Quatre, not Winner. Second, Wu Fei called Usagi a girl, not a "baka onna." Third, he was talking quietly! What was going on with him? He replied with a stutter.

"H..Hai. The girl that we were sitting with is Usagi and we are to protect her. We are her guardians and when Duo is told of his duty, we will be complete and the woman in our dreams will enhance our magic with her own." 

Wu Fei's eyes opened wide as Quatre said that the girl over by Heero and Trowa was **the **Usagi. He looked over at the girl and quickly realized the resemblance between her and her mother, the woman in his dream.

Quatre felt many emotions screaming at him. First, fear. Then, shock. That was two of the emotions he was least expecting from Wu Fei. Usually he felt pride and anger (from Duo!) from the person in front of him, but there was none of that right now. Realizing that they left Heero, Trowa and Usagi by themselves, he looked over at the group and saw that Usagi had held their hands. He felt jealousy go through him and didn't want to leave Usagi with the two emotionless boys.

Grabbing Wu Fei's hand, they quickly went over to the group and sat down. However, there was no silence that he was expecting. Usagi was giggling quietly to herself and Heero and Trowa looked scared, well scared as they could be. Quatre wondered what happened between the three, but didn't want to ask.

The Group After Quatre and Wu Fei Left

"I wonder what's going on.." Usagi said as the Quatre and Wu Fei quickly walked away.

"It's pretty obvious." Heero said with a smirk.

"What?" said the completely oblivious girl.  
"Wu Fei is probably the next guardian and he's asking about the dream." said Trowa.

"Oh! I get it! Speaking of the dream, maybe we should work on your magic." Usagi said.

She took Heero's and Trowa's hands and didn't see them lightly blushing because she had closed her eyes. She quickly went into their minds, and read their thoughts.

~I wonder what Usagi is doing.~ thought Heero.

~What is Usagi-san doing?~ Trowa thought.

~Oh, I'm just peering into your minds.~ Usagi said, no thought to them with a giggle.

Heero's and Trowa's eyes widened in shock as they heard her in their mind. She continued her talk.

~Anyways, I really don't have to touch you guys when I read your thoughts, but if you guys want to talk to me privately, we have to have skin contact. I guess when you guys are "boosted," you won't need to keep skin contact.~ 

Usagi let them go and that was the same exact time Quatre looked at them. Quatre and Wu Fei quickly joined and discussed her past. Of course, the boys heard the story before, but it always seem to get more detailed every time she told it.

When Usagi once again finished the story, Duo came into the room with his head down from not eating and began to eat breakfast. The others joined him and sat together to eat. Well, Heero and Trowa were eating as Quatre looked in fascination and almost horror at Duo and Usagi. The two before mentioned people were eating, no inhaling their food at the speed of light and in ten seconds flat, they finished at the same time. 

Duo, being satisfied at the time, looked at his opponent that he had not seen before from being so hungry. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that it was the "babe" that he had classes with at school. He quickly turned on the charm as the other ex-pilots inwardly groaned.

"Hey babe, is it luck or fate that we met?" Duo said.

Suddenly, Wu Fei's katana flew out of nowhere and grazed the side of his face before flying into the wall and sticking there.

The other people at the table automatically looked shocked at Wu Fei, but he also had a look of shock on his face. They followed his gaze towards Usagi, who's eyes looked emotionless and she then said,

"If you desire to keep your life, don't call me any name like that."

She then quietly rose from the table and walked out of the room. The pilots then were out of their stupor and Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei quickly went after her, leaving Duo muttering to himself, "Geez, what's her problem."

The boys searched for Usagi and then found her in the garden, silently crying. Quatre, being the most sympathetic of the group, walked up to her and softly embraced her. Heero and Trowa watched jealously as she cried in his arms. She soon stopped and Wu Fei was the one to break the silence.

"Why and how did you almost kill him?"

Usagi kept her eyes shut, to stop her memories, but to no avail, she remembered what happened.

"There was something I didn't tell all of you. When I lived on my kingdom, I had a betrothed."

Good cliffie, ain't it?? Maybe I'll tell in the next chapter how that ties in with Duo's near death experience. Anyhoo, I'm asking all of the readers to persuade me to continue this story. I'm not sure if I should keep on going, so please help me decide. Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	11. Usagi's Betrothed; The Spar

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my comp. *sniff* Anyways, on with the show, er... story!

Key Note: Endymion isn't the same guy you think he is so don't start screaming at me for no reason! Arigatou!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.11- Usagi's Betrothed; The Spar

All of the boys faces showed shock, even Heero's. Quatre and Wu Fei looked at Usagi in disbelief as Trowa and Heero were mentally torturing the person she was betrothed to.

"...But, I didn't love him." she continued.

Quatre noticeably sighed as the others did mentally.

"His name was Endymion and he had midnight blue eyes and silvery white hair, but it didn't make him look old. He really was handsome." she sighed as two of the boys continued to mentally strangle the fiancé. 

"Anyways, at first, he seemed really sweet, but I didn't like how fake he seemed. I remember when I once saw him harassing a servant and when I confronted him about it, he lied like a dog." Usagi said as she frowned when she said that.

" After a while, I knew that he was so fake. He would be so polite to my parents and the royal court, but once when we were alone, he would harass me and called me stupid names like babe, chick, and others. I would always tell my mother, but she wouldn't believe me because Endymion would put on his fake act, act all innocent or come up with some stupid excuse. Finally, my mother caught him touching me wrongly and was about to break off the engagement, but we were attacked before she could."

Usagi took a breath when she finished and looked at the boys to see their reaction. Heero and Trowa had cool emotionless faces as Wu Fei and Quatre looked almost angry.

"What kind of disgusting man would touch a on- woman like that?" Wu Fei questioned angrily.

Usagi shrugged as she replied, "Endymion would."

"Anyways, I'll answer your question now Wu Fei. The reason I got angry at Duo was because he called me babe and Endymion called me that the most." Usagi got angry at the thought. 

"And, if I get angry enough, my aura and magic strength gets stronger so I can do more difficult things. If I was really pissed off, I could cause natural disasters, like tsunamis, earthquakes, and others." she said nonchalantly as Quatre visibly paled. (doesn't it seem like he's the only one who shows all of his emotions?) He gulped before saying,

"B...But that doesn't happen a lot right?"

"Of course not, unless whut happened at breakfast happens again." Usagi said as her voice got serious.

The boys all nodded and Usagi stood up and led them back to the common room. There, she apologized to Duo, but not before warning him to not call her any rude pick-up names. He nodded furiously and Usagi smiled and went to Heero's room to change into some workout clothes. Heero silently followed her into the room and said,

"Do you even have extra clothes?"

"Of course I do. See?" she said as she summoned some clothes with her magic. "Now get out so I can change!" she said as she shooed him out.

Usagi came out of the room in her black tank top that showed off her abdomen and her black tight knee-length pants. As went to the gym that was surprisingly empty and began her workout. She quickly ran ten miles and then jump-roped for about ten minutes. She furiously pounded the living crap (this is one of the reasons this story's PG-13! *wink*) out of the dummy and then during her kickboxing, she heard someone clapping. 

Usagi quickly turned towards the direction of the sound and came to face Wu Fei. He came up to her with a smirk and noticed her clothes that were not at all sweaty.

"You didn't even break a sweat. But that doesn't prove that you're strong." he said.

Usagi turned red before replying sarcastically, "Then you wouldn't mind a spar with someone weak, would you?"

"Sure." he said with still, a smirk.

"Fine." she said before getting into a stance, as well as Wu Fei.

Wu Fei waited for her to make the first move and Usagi gave him a small smirk before faking a punch to his left side and then bringing up her foot to hit his right shoulder. Wu Fei heard a sick crack, but he didn't even wince. Usagi continued her merciless attack as she kicked high enough to knock Wu Fei on the head and he was brought down. 

He then crouched and sweeped at her feet. However, Usagi was expecting that and jumped to avoid it. Unfortunately, she landed on the side of her foot and fell onto the ground. Wu Fei quickly got up at the same time as Usagi and threw a punch at her stomach. even though it hit in the right spot, Usagi didn't weaken. Instead, she round-housed a kick at his shoulder and Wu Fei was again brought down. 

Usagi came down to punch him, but he knocked her onto her back. He threw a punch at her face, but his fist met the padding of the floor. Usagi had rolled away before he hit him and got up quickly. By now, her anger had strengthened her aura and her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at her opponent, Endymion. Wu Fei felt Usagi's aura darken as she attacked him with such fierce strength and hate that by the time he was on the floor and her fist was inches away from him, did she realize that her opponent was not Endymion, but Wu Fei.

Usagi jumped away from Wu Fei and quickly helped him up with a quiet apology.

"You don't need to apologize." he said with a genuine smile. "You're the best opponent that I've fought in years, man or woman."

" Arigatou." she said quietly before heading back up to her room to take a shower. She left Wu Fei alone to ponder about the new things he learned about Usagi.

~Damn, that on- girl is strong...~ he thought before going to his room to nurse his wounds.

Usagi silently went to Heero's room and didn't even acknowledge him as she went to take a shower to think about what had happened.

~Oh Kami-sama. I could have killed on of my guardians and new friend if I didn't stop. I felt so different when I fought. There was no warmth and wanted to kill Endymion. Whut is wrong with me?~ she thought as she slid to the bottom of the shower floor and silently cried.

And as she did, Heero stood outside her door and listened with pain in his eyes.

How was that chapter? I sorta made it short cuz I wanted to get it out early! Yay! Arigatou Minna-san for reviewing and to Gemini Tenshi, yea i'm a Gemini! They rock (no diss to the other zodiac peeps!) and I do sometimes get "insane giggle attacks." My friends just think I'm crazy. *wink* I also get bored easily and sometimes am like two different people, which are characteristics of Geminis. *ahem* I've been blabbing way too much and stay tuned for the next chapter of Sheltered Heart! Ja Ne!


	12. The Circle is Complete

****

Disclaimer: I never had, never have, or never will own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. *sniff* Sad, ain't it?

Sheltered Heart

Ch.12- The Circle is Complete

Usagi had cried herself to sleep that night and Heero painfully listened to her attempts to stop. He desperately wanted to go in and hold her so she would be comforted, but he knew that she didn't love him.

~Who would love me? I'm a cold-blooded murderer that can never get the blood off my hands. Even though I try to forget that it's over, I never can do it. My stupid Perfect Soldier act has everyone fooled, even Duo. I just can't handle emotions...~

Heero slid to the bottom of the wall and put his arms around his legs. He didn't even realize that hot tears were sliding down his face. As the two masters of facades cried almost silently, a certain practical joker had a dream that would play a big role in his life. 

__

"Where am I?" Duo said to himself as he looked around with caution.

He seemed to be surrounded by a blue sky, and was sitting on a soft cloud.

"Whatever, it's a dream anyways." he said with not a care in the world as he leaned back on the soft cushion.

"Wrong shinigami. This may seem like a dream, but it is a message that you must know." said a soft voice that echoed around him.

~Whoa. That voice sounds hot! I hope she's cute...~ he thought wistfully.

"Sorry Duo, but I'm already taken." said the voice before a cloud appeared before the boy and slowly formed the shape of a woman before becoming solid.

"Duo, I have a favor to ask of you. Please hear me out." she said.

"Of course! What wouldn't I do for a tenshi like you?" he said with a grin.

The woman sighed softly and continued.

"Duo, my daughter is in great danger. She is being followed by someone evil that I didn't know until it was too late." She held back her tears of pain. 

"I am going to appoint you her guardian and I want you to protect her. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei are her guardians also and they know. You are the final guardian and will finish the circle. You five will unlock your magic and each will have their own element type. For example, your element is air. That's why we are in the sky in this dream because it represents your heart's true home." The woman gave a small smile before she continued.

"Now, this is extremely important that you remember. To unlock your magic, you five and the my daughter must meet at the lake in the forest..."

"But I don't know where that is!" Duo said as he interrupted.

"Let me finish. You leave to go there at exactly 10:45 tomorrow night. If my daughter can't find the way, your hearts will. If you feel a slight pulling in a certain direction, go that way. There, we will unlock your magic and you must train for the battle." she said.

"Okay. That's cool, but who is the enemy?" Duo asked with curiosity.

"I can not say much, but I will say that it is someone that my daughter knows, yet does not know." she said with a smile at Duo's confused expression.

"I must go now, but remember that shinigami does not rule your life, but love and light does." 

The woman was about to leave when Duo asked, "Wait! Who's your daughter?"

She disappeared but Duo heard her echoing voice that replied, "Selenity, or Usagi as you know her."

Duo woke up at 2:45, remembering the very important dream that he had. Before going back to sleep, he thought to himself,

~Cool, I get to hang out with the ba- err... girl.~ (he remembered! What a shocker!)

The six teenagers all woke up at 7:30 in the morning, one hour before school started. Heero quickly got up from the wall he painfully slept against and went to go change. Luckily, when he was done, Usagi came out of the room.

Her face had tear-dried streaks, but Heero thought she still looked beautiful. They headed down to the common room with tiring steps. When they reached the common room, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei were already there. Usagi greeted them wearily while Heero just "hn"ed the group.

Duo then told everyone about his dream and explained about the unlocking of their magic.

"So, we have to go to the lake in the forest? Where's that?" asked Usagi.

"I guess you don't know, but your mother said that we have to follow our hearts." Duo said to Usagi.

"We should meet somewhere, shouldn't we?" said Quatre.

"Hai. We'll meet in this room at 10:30 and leave at 10:45 like Usagi's mother said." said Trowa.

Duo looked at Trowa with surprise before saying, "Whoa Trowa! You said more than one word!" Trowa just "hn"ed and looked down.

"This woman, she's your mother, right Usagi? How did she reach us?" said Quatre.

"I don't know. I mean she's..." Usagi gulped slowly, hiding her wavering voice. "she's dead, but she was really powerful, so maybe she used her magic."

The boys looked at Usagi sympathetically before Duo attempted to cheer her up.

"Usagi's really pretty mom told me that we each have an element type. Mine's air. Hey Wuffie boy, what's yours?" Before Wu Fei could answer, Duo snapped his fingers to show something. "Oh wait, I remember..."

But before Du could answer, Wu Fei jumped up to wield his katana before saying, "**Maxwell**!Your braid is mine!!!"

Wu Fei reached to pull out his katana, but a soft angelic giggle reached his ears and he stopped. He turned towards the sound, as well as the others and saw Usagi softly giggling, something that they had never heard before.

~She sounds so cute and innocent when she laughs...~ thought Heero.

~Man! She looks so pretty when she smiles and laughs...~ Duo thought.

~Her laugh sounds like more angelic than wind chimes...~ Trowa thought.

~She really looks like a tenshi when she's like that...~ thought Quatre with a small blush.

~Usagi should smile and laugh more. This is one of those times when Duo did something actually okay...~ thought Wu Fei, momentarily forgetting his thoughts of killing Duo.

Usagi stopped and looked at the five boys.

"Nani? Why is everyone staring at me?" she said with confusion.

Three of the boys quickly looked away to hide their blushes as the other looked down.

"Hee-chan, Duo-chan, Quatre-chan, Trowa-chan, Fei-chan, shouldn't we get ready for school?" said Usagi.

The boys blushed even more at their new nicknames. They quickly nodded and all separated to get ready.

Usagi slowly got ready and clearly despised putting on the quote un-quote "unbelievably hideous, reject fad, frilly thing. She put it on with a grossed out look on her face and went to leave with the boys to start a new day at school.

Who-hoo! I finished another chapter! Special thanks to:

ScorpioNightShadow (Sometimes they are so stupid *sigh* but yah gotta luv em!)

MarsMoonStar (Arigatou! Do you like Mars too?)

ShyGurl56U (Special thanx for the ideas!)

psystar1 (No worriez! I didn't leave yah hangin!)

Gemini Tenshi (Geminis rule! Of course!)

Jia^eR aKa HiKari (I like all of them, except I like H/U a little bit more!)

Sailor Nova (I so get your point! But yah knows how peeps need the comedic relief!)

Vegetas Girl (Arigatou! Cute name BTW!)

Ascara (I'm seriously scared... I'll write more if you stop threatenin' me! *wink*)

o_little_anjel_o (I knoe where you live! HeHe...)

Tenshi-chan (LiLGeMiNi is here! *does weird thingie* 5 and 6 should work now!)

solarmistress17 (Gomen ne, but I did Wu Fei cuz Duo would sooo blab about it!)

it's a secret! (You Shot Me!! *evil smirk* I'll just post your name next time!)

the Desert Fox & John Steppenwolf (You guyz make a funny pair! Arigatou!)

Sunshine Aradia (Arigatou for mentionin that! I'm thinkin about other stuff too!)

Chibi Tsuki (Grrr back at yah! J/k! Arigatou for likin it!)

Blue Moon (Arigatou for the advice! I luckily have plot bunnies! YaY!)

Arigatou Minna-san! I would like to know if I should put the other G-boyz, who aren't with Usagi, with original characters, the G-girls, or the sailor scouts (but w/o their planetary powers. they might have magic though...) Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu and Ja Ne! (so much writing! *gets swirly eyed*)


	13. Endymion and Emotions

****

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, not mine! Sailor Moon, not mine! Capiché?

Sheltered Heart

Ch.13- Endymion and Emotions

Usagi was annoyed at the whole world. The boys (you know who) were so protective of her and wouldn't let her out oft their sight. She sat in her seat, waiting for the bell rang. Her backpack was already packed and she twiddled her thumbs restlessly.Right when the bell rang, Usagi ran out the door, never giving the boys the chance to catch up. She ran down the street to the park, hoping that she could be a moment of peace and alone time.

Usagi continued to run, too occupied with her thoughts to watch where she was going. She fell clumsily on her butt when she collided with something hard, but warm. She looked up and peered into the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen.

~Well actually, I saw eyes the same color on Endymion.~ she thought fearfully.

Usagi looked at the guy's hair color and it was luckily not the color of Endymion's, but an ebony black. (who is it?) 

~Why does that so familiar?~ she thought as she tried to remember.

"Are you alright miss?" the person said with much cool.

"Hai Hai. I'm sorry to bump into you like that." she said quickly. There was something she didn't like about this guy. 

"No, it was my fault entirely. Can I treat you to a drink as an apology?" he said.

She backed away from him slowly as she replied, "Umm no, it's alright. I got to go anyway. Good-b.." 

He grabbed her hand roughly before saying, "I **insist** that you go with me to get a drink."

Usagi was terrified, but the person's grip was too tight. She silently cried in her mind.

~Minna-san, anyone, onegai, help me!!~

Before the person could drag her away, they heard a voice.

"Get your fuckin' hands off her!" 

The man and Usagi turned to face the voice and saw five really pissed off boys who looked like they were going to kill the man. The man let go of her, but not before whispering in her ear,

"We'll finish this later, **babe.**"

Usagi's eyes widened in fear and shock and ran towards the boys and clutched whoever was closest, which was Trowa. He blushed at her gesture while the boys momentarily glared at him. The man laughed and said,

"So the **bitch** got **boys** to protect her. How pitiful." He laughed an awful laugh that made Usagi scream in fear.

The boys were about to attack him, when he suddenly faded away, his laugh still echoing in the air.

The boys slowly head back to the common room, while Trowa held Usagi in his arms. She held on for dear life and cried silently until they reached the room. 

"Who was that, Usagi?" Quatre asked kindly.

She sniffed before answering, "He was Endymion. Even though he didn't look like he used to, I could tell that laugh and voice anytime." Usagi gave an involuntary shudder and Duo hugged her softly as the others glared. They silently sat like that and then Usagi said in a whisper.

"Arigatou minna-san."

She got up and gave each of them a small kiss on the cheek before going up to her room. As she left, she shouted,

"And remember, meet back in the common room at 10:30!"

The boys just sat there in shock, not wanting to meet each other's eyes and then went to their rooms.

~It felt so warm and sweet. I wish that she did it to only me though...~ Heero thought with a sigh.

~I thought I was going to melt in happiness! Man, why did the others have to be there?~ thought Duo.

~It was so soft against my skin. But what is this feeling?~ Trowa thought with confusion.

~That felt so good, but for some reason, I only felt sibling-like affection from her for almost all of us.~ Quatre thought, wondering why.

~What is she doing to me? I almost want to go to her room and... *ahem* kiss her...~ Wu Fei thought with a small blush.

As Usagi was sitting in her room, she thought about what she had done.

~Why did I do that? I almost let him know that I like, no love him. Luckily, I remembered the other guys and kissed them so they probably don't suspect anything. *sigh* I wonder what he's thinking right now. Hopefully, it's about me...~ Usagi thought before getting ready for the ceremony.

This is really short but the next chapter is going to be fun! I'm going to describe everyone's outfits and I think they're gonna look really really good. *drools at the thought* I'm gonna post the next chapter right after this one. Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	14. Getting Ready

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I do, however, own their outfits!!!! Don't rip me off!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.14-Getting Ready

Usagi got dressed in a silver dress that showed off her long legs. It had a ovular neckline and sleeves that widened as it reached her wrist. The bottom had two layers, a solid silver color layer underneath that reached her ankles and a shimmering translucent over-layer that was the same length. Down her leg went a picture of a pearl white unicorn rearing up on its hind-legs. She put a shawl, matching with her over-layer, around her and went to the common room.

Heero got ready. He didn't have very nice clothes, being that he was a soldier and had a school uniform. However, at the bottom, he found something that he never saw before in his life. It was a sleeve-less shirt that seemed to be sewn with gold fiber. The edges were sewn in the gold and on the center of the shirt was a picture of a kneeling centaur that had golden hair and copper fur. Its eyes were a brilliant gold with shades of copper.

Along with it was a pair of white silk pants that had lining down the side that was made of the same gold. On the side was a small, hidden pocket that he found. When Heero put it on, a note fell out of the pocket. He picked it up gingerly and read it.

__

Heero,

Wear this for the ceremony and try pulling something out of the pocket!

From,

A Friend.

Heero reached into his empty pocket and amazingly pulled out a bow and one arrow. Then, looking at the objects, he realized that it had an outline of the same centaur in gold on the tip of the arrow and on the bow's handle. The bow was made of what he thought was gold-colored wood that , but he realized that it **was** gold and the arrow was made of platinum. Heero gave a silent thank you to the only person who could have done this; Usagi's mother. He quickly left for the common room to meet the others.

Duo was going to wear his black outfit because it was the only one clean. When he reached to get it out of the dresser, she saw a glint of light on the bottom. He reached for it and pulled out a shirt with long sleeves that were folded up to the elbows and pants. The pants were made with black silk and had curling metallic yellow lines down the side. 

The shirt was also made of black silk and the collar covered 3/4's of his neck. A small lining around the edge of the collar was the same metallic yellow as the kind on the pants. A large pocket was on the chest and on it was a yellow griffon with gleaming orange eyes. 

Duo felt an object in the front pocket and pulled out a note tied with a metallic yellow band. He took it off and read the note silently.

__

Duo,

Wear this for the ceremony. Also, try pulling out something from your pocket!

From,

A Friend.

Duo reached into the pocket and pulled out a scythe that had an outline of the same griffon on the blade. It's grip was a dark yellow that was almost orange. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was made of fire-colored opal and put it back in. Duo braided his hair and tied it with the band, thanked the friend and went to the common room.

Trowa was searching his room for some decent clothing. He then looked at the top of his drawer and saw clothing that he knew wasn't there before. Trowa picked it up slowly and looked at the clothing.

It was a long-sleeve shirt and pants. The shirt was a gold-colored silk shirt that opened halfway to his abdomen. It had loose, thin, metallic green sleeves and the same green color lining on his collar and the side of his golden pants. 

The silk pants were a solid gold color that went to a shade of copper at the bottom. Around the waist was a thin metallic green belt that was tied loosely. On the back of the shirt was a close-up of a black basilisk that stared at you with metallic emerald eyes that seem to reveal all you secrets. Rolled around the belt was a small note. Trowa unrolled it carefully and read it.

__

Trowa,

Wear this for the ceremony and check out the belt, it may be useful!

From,

A Friend.

Trowa pulled off the belt and suddenly, it became a whip. He studied it and noticed it had an outline in green of the same basilisk that was on his shirt. It also was made of the gemstone, gahnite. He put the whip back on and it turned back into a belt. Trowa thanked the friend and headed to the common room in his new outfit.

Quatre went to his wardrobe closet to pull out an outfit that he had worn for a delegates' meeting. However, in his closet, along with the thousands of other clothes, was an outfit that he never saw before. He pulled it out and looked at it carefully.

It was a half-sleeve shirt with a vest and pants. The silk shirt was a soft silver that had pale metallic blue lining. The collar was folded and also had the blue lining on the edge. The vest was made of white silk and at the bottom was a dragon. It wrapped itself all the way around and met in the middle. Its body was the same pale metallic blue as the lining and its eyes were dark metallic sapphires that held deadly innocence. (Confusin eh?) The pants were of white silk and at the bottom were thin blue lining that flowed like water around the edge. Quatre pulled off a note that was on his vest. He read it with wonderment.

__

Quatre,

Wear this for the ceremony and make sure to check out the vest!

From,

A Friend.

Quatre looked at the vest in wonder and finally noticed two small pockets on the shoulders. He reached into both of them and pulled out identical shorters (its the twin blades that Sandrock has.) that had an outline of the same dragon on the hilt of them. The hilts were the same metallic blue as the one of the dragon's eyes, that he realized were made from a special mineral, blue beryl.

Quatre quickly put them back in and thanked the friend with much gratitude. He left in his special outfit for the common room.

Wu Fei was planning to wear his simple white outfit, but as he reached to pull it out of his dresser, he found an outfit that was brand new. It was a sleeve-less shirt and pants.

The shirt was made of black silk and metallic red lined ran down the sides. In the right-hand corner of the shirt was a metallic red phoenix that had darker ruby-red eyes. Its wings were open and beautifully covered the bottom and right sides.

The pants were also made of black silk and thin red flames flickered on the sides. Its sides were somewhat loose and when he put it on, a note fell out. He picked it up and read it with curiosity.

__

Wu Fei,

Wear this for the ceremony and also look on the side of your pants!

From,

A Friend.

Wu Fei slowly searched the sides of his pants and found a long, thin pocket. He then reached into it and pulled out his katana. However, it was different for it had an outline of the same phoenix on the blade and the hilt was made of ruby spinel.

Wu Fei put the katana in and heard the edge rip. But, when he went to look at it, there was no rip and it looked the same. Wu Fei's eyes widened, but then he hurried to the common room, wearing his handsome outfit.

Man! That was one of the longest chapters I've written so far. Don't expect another one for a while. BTW, the gems are all real types. *sigh* I wish I could actually see them in their outfits, they would look so good! Also, I would like to know whos' outfit you liked the best! Anyhoo, if yah want, review or correct my mistakes or flame or ask questions. Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	15. The Ceremony

****

Disclaimer: Me no own no Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. 

Sheltered Heart

Ch.15- The Ceremony

The six teenagers soon gathered in the common room. Duo looked Usagi up and down with a grin on his face while she blushed. She noticed that all of the boys were wearing really nice outfits and asked them about it.

"Well, this doesn't belong to me, I think. A friend left it for me." Quatre said.

"Me too." said Trowa and Wu Fei.

"Me three!" said Duo.

"Hn." (Heero Translation: (We're back to these!) me too.)

"Who was it?" Usagi asked.

The boys shrugged, but each knew who it really was.

Usagi looked at all of them with a arched eyebrow and before leaving them to head to the forest said over her shoulder,

"I should thank whoever it is, because they made you really bishonen guys!"

She quickly walked towards the forest, leaving five lightly blushing boys. They then realized that she left them and quickly head after her.

Usagi was already in the forest and waited impatiently for the boys.

~Oh Kami-sama! They take forever! Why can't they hurry up 'cuz we're gonna be late!~ she thought to herself annoyingly.

She stood by a tree, tapping her foot with annoyance and waited. Then, she felt the gaze at her head and felt the warm breath on her neck. She froze with fear, remembering all to well who it was. She slowly turned around to face midnight blue eyes. Usagi let out a ear-shattering scream before he grabbed her.

The boys all jumped when they heard the scream. They looked around cautiously for any sign of movement and then Heero noticed a small shadow fifteen feet away from him behind the trees. He quickly ran towards it, yielding his bow and arrow, and shot fast with great accuracy before the boys even knew what was going on.

Mamoru let out a painful grunt when the arrow hit his shoulder. Usagi struggled from his bleeding arm and ran towards the fast approaching body. She ran into his arms and held him tightly and then she saw who it was.

~Heero...~ she thought with amazement.

Heero stood in front of her and held up his bow, momentarily forgetting that he had only one arrow and he used it. Suddenly, an arrow appeared, ready on the bow and Heero aimed for the heart. He was distracted when he heard the others come up and that gave Mamoru the chance to escape. He disappeared fast, leaving a black rose in his spot.

Heero grunted in anger, wanting to injure the man more. He turned to Usagi who was clutching Wu Fei with tears.

"I thought he was going to kill me!" she said between her sobs.

"Usagi, gomen nasai, but we should hurry to start the ceremony." said Trowa quietly.

Usagi simply nodded and stood up, her clothes clear of mud and dirt that was previously there. She quickly wiped away her tears and closed her eyes to focus. Then, all of the boys felt a pulling in their chests to the left. 

Usagi started heading in that direction and the boys swiftly followed, warily watching around them. However, they did not see the eyes that glared with extreme hate at the boys.

"Watch, my Usako, and see your guardians die..." it whispered before fading away.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Duo said before looking around.

The boys shook their heads, stating that they didn't.

"It was probably your imagination, Duo." said Quatre to Duo as if he were a small child.

"Yeah, whatever..." mumbled Duo.

The six soon came to a clearing, bare of everything except what mother nature had blessed it of. The trees tightly surrounded it, and closed behind them. The stars shown brightly in the sky and there was a small pond filled with creatures. The six knew they were in the right place.

Then, a moonlight beam shot down from the sky and from it, emerged a tenshi. Her hair was tied in the same type as Usagi's and the dress she was wearing, glimmered in the light. Usagi's eyes welled up with joyful tears as she ran towards the woman and embraced her tightly.

"Momma!" she said in a childlike voice.

"Selenity..." she just whispered.

The two embraced while the other five watched with unshed tears. Finally, the tenshi spoke again.

"Selenity, dear, we do not have much time to complete the ceremony."

"Hai." Selenity said before letting go. She backed away and stood in front of the boys. Her mother spoke in a soft voice, but every word was heard.

"Selenity's guardians, please step forward and kneel." (I'm callin her Selenity for now.)

The boys did as they were told and lowered their heads. The tenshi, then, rose her arms and let the moonlight shine upon them. She then told them to stand and approached each one individually. She started with Heero.

She put two fingers on Heero's forehead and let her magic transfer into him. Heero felt the power that was entering him and felt something burn on his forehead. The others saw that on his forehead was a dark purple signature that was a circle that had a cross-like shape that flared out on the edges under it. Going through the circle was a vertical line with a small dash in the middle. It slowly faded away when Usagi's mother reached out to Trowa.

She again put her two fingers on his forehead and it lit up in green. Soon, the tenshi's energy was transferred enough and she removed her hand. In that spot was a glowing dark green signature that was identical to Heero's but it instead had a diagonal line curving upward left to right. He quickly backed up as the tenshi reached for Quatre.

When her fingers where once again put on the forehead, Quatre felt a surge of energy leaving the tenshi and entering him. Once her fingers were removed, the same circle and cross was there, but there were two lines that curved upward and inward and met in the middle of the circle, somewhat resembling a small wave. Its glowed dark blue and faded away.

Wu Fei was next and the tenshi put her fingers on his forehead. He felt his ki strengthen and on his forehead was a cross and circle with small flames that pointed upward. The fire seemed to burn brightly as it glowed a dark red. It slowly faded away and left no mark.

Duo felt the cool fingers touch his forehead and felt a burn on his forehead. In that spot was a cross and circle that had a curved yin-yang-like line that went horizontally. It glowed a dark, almost orange, yellow. He touched the spot carefully and felt nothing except his forehead. But he knew it was there from the glow it was radiating.

The five stood up with renewed energy. The tenshi then said,

"Selenity, come here."

She quickly came forward and knelt in front of her mother. Her mother reached down and put her hand on her forehead. There, glowed a similar shape to the others, and had a crescent moon in the middle of the circle on top. 

Then, a brilliant flash of light appeared and in Selenity's hands was a solid diamond staff. It was taller then her and on the top was a pair of silver wings with a pearly unicorn's horn protruding from the middle. It lit up the clearing with a soft glow and Usagi felt a lot more magically enhanced. She then realized that this staff was the heirloom that she was supposed to get before the attack.

"Selenity and her guardians of metal, earth, water, fire, and air. Be careful and strong at all times. Don't let the enemy get to your hearts and let love, peace, and happiness rule you." Selenity's mother said.

Then she faced the boys before saying,

"Let go of your pasts. It was cruel that you were made soldiers by others, but you have pure hearts. Make sure to take care of Selenity and she will take care of you in other ways. Good-bye and thank you."

The boys all bowed as the tenshi embraced Selenity. She whispered in her ear before leaving.

"He's a good boy. I hope you two have a good life and your father, brother, and I give our blessings."

Usagi's eyes watered in gratitude before hugging her mother tighter and whispering,

"Arigatou mother and good-bye."

The tenshi slowly faded away and left the six by themselves. They headed back slowly to their rooms and somehow their weapons and staff went into their clothes and their clothes disappeared. The six quickly fell asleep, awaiting the next day with hope.

I'm done! Yay! Remember to check Ch.12 cuz I changed Heero's outfit. I was going to make his color gold, but that wouldn't be fair to the other g-boyz. I wanna keep them equal so that when I write alternate endings, there won't be any disagreements. Anyhoo, Usagi's pocket was along the edge of the bottom of her dress and that's where her staff went. Also, I'm being bad now cuz I want reviews! In the beginning, I said I didn't care but your comments really help. I only want two reviews at least for each chapter and I'll update. Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	16. Relena and Mamoru

****

Disclaimer: *LiLGeMiNi comes out with swirly eyes* I do not own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon... *CLAMP slowly sneaks out with their hypnotizing device.*

Sheltered Heart

Ch.16- Relena and Mamoru

The six teenagers slowly walked to school in their very unattractive uniforms. Usagi, of course, still managed to look good in hers and got a few stares from guys that recieved glares from her companions, even Quatre.

When they reached school, they all walked into their first period class. Usagi each period with at least two of her guardians. She had all the same classes as Trowa which earned him some very jealous vibes from the others.

When they were about to walk into the classroom, a maroon and wheat-colored blur quickly went by Usagi, knocking her down. The blur clamped onto Heero's arm and took a few breaths.

Usagi fell hard on her bottom and let out a groan of pain. The boys quickly looked at the last approaching person and quickly helped her up. Usagi wiped the dust off her clothes and angrily stared at the girl and then Heero before saying,

"What the hell was that for? You didn't even apologize!"

The girl (can you guess who it is?) glared at her and clutched Heero's arm tighter before saying,

"I am Relena Peacecraft, Princess of Sanc Kingdom, and I demand that you treat me with respect!"

Usagi merely glared back before answering,

"Well Miss **Peacecrap**, I don't take orders from anyone except my family and they're dead. So, unless you want to get hurt, you better treat **me,** Pr...Usagi, with respect." Usagi cleared her throat to cover up the blunder of almost showing her identity. 

Heero's eyes widened briefly in pain and shock as he saw her deadly glare almost aimed at him also. Usagi had never spoken in that tone at him and he was almost scared.

Usagi turned around and went into the classroom with a huff. Heero abruptly pulled his arm out of Relena's clutch and reached for Usagi, but was blocked by Duo and Wu Fei, the last people he thought would do that.

"If you want to talk to Usagi, you better plan to get rid of the baka onna." Wu Fei said with a growl.

They quickly walked away, to talk to their hime, leaving Heero with the psycho girl. 

Relena looked very smug, but then paled slightly as she saw the frightening glare that Heero gave her. His eyes promised death and revenge and he spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Relena, if you wish to survive, stay away for me forever and don't talk to me, look at me, or try to touch me."

Relena merely nodded, frightened by Heero's deadly demeanor. Heero continued speaking in a darker tone.

"And, if you hurt Usagi or my friends in any way, I'll make sure your life's a living hell that you'll **really** want me to kill you. You got that?"

Relena nodded again and ran into the classroom, leaving a refreshed Heero, completed with no Relena. He walked into the classroom and quietly walked over to Usagi. The others wondered what he was going to do and watched in amazement as Heero got down on his knees.

"Usagi, please forgive me for letting the psycho girl hurt you."

Usagi replied with a giggle and a small nod, reassuring Heero that she was alright. The school day began and ended quickly and the six went home, happier than ever that they never did and hopefully, never would see Relena again.

Relena watched from far away as Usagi walked with five boys surrounding her.

~I wonder how will she will like them once she knows their secret...~ she thought mischievously. She headed into the shadows, following the boys stealthily with only one thought on her mind.

~Heero, you will belong to me again.~

Mamoru watched as **his** Usako walked home with same five boys that protected her last time. He hid in the bushes as he silently followed them. Then, he bumped into something, or rather, someone.

Mamoru apologized and recognized the girl as the Princess of the kingdom the were in. He watched as her eyes quickly darted at Usagi with hatred and the boy with the unruly brown hair with affection.

~Maybe I can use her to get my Usako.~ he thought mischievously. (again with that word!)

Relena stood there, not paying attention to the person she bumped into until she heard "those boys." She turned around, staring at the man in front of her with extreme curiousness. 

"What did you say mister?" she asked.

"I said, how would you feel if you and I work together to get Usagi away from those boys. As they say, two heads are better than one." he said.

"Will we get her away from Heero, the guy with the short brown hair and bangs?" she asked with interest.

"Of course, Princess Relena. I want Usagi and you want Heero, or whatever, so we'll get the boys to split up with Usagi. You get your person, and I get mine, deal?" he said as he put out a hand.

Relena thought about Heero marrying her and loving her and immediately shook the man's hand. The man smirked and headed off with a small good-bye, saying that he would find her. She then asked loudly what his name was and the man simply replied, Mamoru. Relena stood there, chilled by the coldness that radiated from the man's hand. She hugged herself and headed back to her own home.

I'm done with another chapter! The next one will be done by monday, so please review so I can post it! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	17. Dueling with Magic

****

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Wing and Sailor Moon!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.17- Dueling with Magic

Usagi and her guardians were training in the clearing that they were in last time. The six worked hard, pushing themselves to the limit, until they collapsed. The boys weren't working on their magic yet, but on their fighting and hand-to-hand combat. Their training clothes were wet with perspiration and they sat in the cool shade as they watched Usagi continue to train with her magic. Then, Usagi noticed their eyes on her and turned to them and glared.

"Why aren't you still training?" she said in an angry voice.

Four of the boys were too embarrassed to say they were tired, but luckily, a certain braided-haired boy spoke for them.

"Come on Usagi! We're soooo tired! Can't we have a little break?" he said in a whiny voice.

Usagi sighed and walked up to them slowly. They gulped visibly and sat still. She rose her hands and said,

"Restoring Water."

The boys watched in fascination as drops of light fell on them and their fatigue magically disappeared. The boys stood quickly, ready for more training. Usagi then told them a few pointers while fighting.

"Whenever you hear a few words repeating in your head, say them because they're probably going to be the words that activate your attack or defense. Also, your weapons can also be charged with your magic, so they aren't just used for fighting. They can be really strong if you focus your magic into them." she said quickly.

Duo looked at her curiously and wondered what she meant. She seemed to know a lot and he was almost frightened of the thought if she was his enemy.

~Boy, if she **was** my enemy, we would be dead in less than five seconds...~ he thought.

Then, Usagi decided that she was going to battle each boy in a fighting/magic duel. She quickly got ready and called Duo forward. He quickly came and was suddenly in his guardian clothes. (yah knoe, the one he wore for the ceremony?) 

Usagi was also suddenly in her guardian clothes, but they were instead a tank top and knee-length capris. They were the same silver as her dress and the unicorn was in the same place, only on her pants. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her hair went down to her back.

Duo pulled out his scythe and Usagi pulled out her staff. Their symbols flashed brightly as they got ready. They stood in a fighting stance when Duo charged at her. Usagi flipped backwards as Duo swung his scythe. However, she was a little too late for his scythe cut her cheek lightly. Duo swung again, but Usagi's nimble reflexes saved her and she escaped danger.

Duo then saw words flashing in his head and stomped the ground with his scythe. He then swung it towards Usagi and said the repeated words.

"Deadly Yellow Winds!"

Yellow streams of winds attacked Usagi, leaving a mark on her face again. She then attacked him with her own magic.

"Fatal Swords Dance!" she shouted as the tip of her staff emitted swords from thin air and they pierced Duo in the arms. 

He bit his tongue from crying out in pain and tried to attack her with his scythe again. However, Usagi again said a spell loudly before he could get at her.

"Moonlight Melody!" she said.

A silvery cloud surrounded Duo, hiding him from others. When the cloud evaporated, Duo swayed weakly left and right and then collapsed onto the ground. Quatre and Trowa picked him up and set him in the shade so he could rest and heal.

The four boys watched the whole duel with wide eyes. They never knew Usagi could be so strong or unkind in the battlefield. They sat anxiously as Usagi turned her head. Quatre tried to feel Usagi's emotions, but all he felt from her was determination and seriousness.

~What happened to the girl we know and love?~ he thought to himself as he then lightly blushed when he realized what he just thought.

Usagi then called up Quatre and he went up to the area in his dark blue guardian outfit and his symbol glowed brightly. Standing a few yards away from her, her pulled out his shorters and let Usagi got first. 

Although Quatre was very nice to her, she didn't expect to show him any mercy. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as she lunged at him and cut him in the leg. Quatre stood strong and shouted the first words in his mind.

"Merciless Blue Tsunami!"

A large wave appeared and went over Usagi. However, when the water cleared, Usagi was completely dried, but she had a cut on her right leg. She went towards him and shouted,

"Perilous Daggers!"

Quatre winced as the daggers that materialized from Usagi's staff went against his side and left a bloody mark. He went at her with his shorters and swung expertly, surprising both his comrades and Usagi.

Usagi got over her shock and then retaliated with a spell similar to the one she used before. She straightened herself and shouted,

"Heralds' Harp!"

Quatre couldn't move as a soft song played and made him feel weaker. He fell to his knees as the haunting music continued and finally fell asleep on the ground. Again, two boys cleared the sleeping boy out of the area.

Heero realized that after Usagi would attack them brutally, she would put them to sleep. She seemed to be violent while sympathetic because even though she hurt them badly, the magic on the two boys was slowly healing them.

~What's going on with her? She seems so... different.~ he thought with a frown.

Then, Usagi nodded to Heero, gesturing that he was next. He slowly went to her and appeared to be in his guardian outfit. As his purple symbol shone brightly, he quickly pulled out his bow and arrow and attacked Usagi first. He aimed at her but when he shot, she quickly dodged it from hitting her in the chest and it cut her as it went near her arm.

She stood before him, with fresh silver blood dripping down from her wounds and then narrowed her eyes. Heero's eyes widened briefly as he saw the deadly look in her eyes and braced himself. Usagi then shouted,

"Devastating Arrows!" (the same one she used on Mamoru, yah know.)

Heero's mouth twitched as the arrows hit him and cut his arms and shoulders. Then, three words came to his mind and he pointed his arrow at Usagi before releasing it, and shouted,

"Scorching Purple Meteors!"

Showers of hot stars streamed down, but when they touched Usagi, they burned her skin. She hissed in pain before she shouted,

"Spirits of Slumber!"

Light shadows rushed out from behind her and surrounded Heero. The energy slowly left him and he collapsed to the ground in fatigue. He, too, was then taken to the shade and was laid down.

Wu Fei was sure that this wasn't the Usagi he knew, but the girl he met when he sparred her. That cold girl that had to kill to win.

~Usagi...are you fighting someone else, or yourself?~ he thought with a hint of worry.

Usagi stood and motioned for Wu Fei to come forward. He stepped into the light and was suddenly in his dark red guardian outfit. He drew his katana as he waited for Usagi to make the first move. How foolish he had been...

Usagi rushed at him with the tip of her staff pointed at his heart. He quickly dodged it and swiped at Usagi's exposed back. The material ripped and her silver blood dripped from the wound.

Usagi turned around and Wu Fei was suddenly frightened as he realized that the expression and eyes that she had were the same as when they sparred. He backed up reluctantly and Usagi then attacked with her magic.

"Lethal Spears!" she shouted in an emotionless voice.

Wu Fei put up his katana as the spears came towards him and cut him in the chest. He winced inwardly and then shouted the first three words that he thought of.

"Blazing Red Flames!"

Then, flames circled Usagi and she quickly cut through them with her staff. She then shouted, 

"Heavenly Kiss!"

Wu Fei felt weaker as a bright beam of light went on him. It drained him of his energy and when it faded, there was a sleeping Wu Fei. Trowa picked him up carefully and put him next to the rest.

Trowa was the last one and was extremely worried. Gone was the girl he knew and in front of him was a fighter and killer, like he used to be. His eyes flashed in pain as he realized that he didn't want Usagi to be like he was.

~Usagi...I'll help you if it means beating you.~ he thought.

Usagi then motioned for Trowa to come and he stepped out of the shade slowly. He was in his dark green outfit and had his whip in his hand. He stood in front of her and she watched him with narrowed eyes. 

She rushed at him, and jump-kicked at his face. However, he used his whip to grab her foot and bring her painfully down. A rock on the ground dug into the back of her neck and when she touched it, she felt something wet. Blood.... and when Usagi looked up, all Trowa saw were, almost black, blue orbs of hate.

I'm stoppin here! Good cliffie, ain't it? Gomen ne that I didn't get thig out earlier, but you guys didn't review and my comp froze and I had to start over! Wahhhh! anyhoo, review and i'll update! Ja Ne!


	18. Mamoru and the Dream

****

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, but I don't! *sniff...*

Sheltered Heart

Ch.18- Mamoru and the Dream

Trowa's eyes widened as he saw her eyes. They weren't at all the azure blue eyes that sparkled with innocence and happiness. Instead, they were filled with a deep hatred that was foreign to him. 

Usagi struggled to get up, but she slowly did. She glared as Trowa stared at her and got in a fighting stance once again. She put up her staff and shouted,

"Lightning Spikes!"

Trowa groaned as swift points went across his chest and shocked him. He touched the spot gingerly and grimaced when it hurt. He then took his whip and flicked the tip towards her, but she quickly jumped away.

Usagi then jumped in front of a bush and Trowa shouted,

"Crushing Green Earthquake!"

Usagi quickly crouched and rolled away as the earth hit the bush behind her. Trowa then heard a groan that sounded very familiar. He narrowed his eyes as he stared into the bush. Then, he saw a dark figure painfully limping away into the shadows.

~Endymion...I know that was you in the bushes, but why?~ he thought suspiciously.

Trowa then looked around as he heard a moan of pain. He then saw Usagi on the ground. He carefully went up to her and she opened her eyes warily. Then did he see that her eyes were again the bright azure blue that he was accustomed to.

Trowa helped Usagi up and she leaned on him while he took her towards the others. When they reached there, Usagi gasped at the sight and silent tears went down her cheeks.

"What happened? Who did that to them?" she said with pain.

~She doesn't even remember... I can't say that she did it because it will kill her... What do I say to her?~ he thought anxiously as Usagi looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Umm... Endymion attacked us all and I moved them away before they could get more hurt while they were unconscious. You attacked him and he ran away, but you then fainted." he said hurriedly.

Usagi raised an eyebrow but luckily believed him. She first healed all of them, including herself, and used her telekinesis to carry them in the air to the dorms. Fortunately, no one saw them on the way. They all stayed in the common room while Usagi watched over them.

Usagi fell asleep in the couch when she was watching over the four injured boys. Trowa then took her to another bed and laid her down. He silently put a blanket on her and sat on the ground, watching over all of them. Then, the boys slowly woke up and Trowa gestured that Usagi was asleep.

"Trowa, what happened?" asked Quatre.

"She hurt you all, but I think why she did that had to do with Endymion." he said quietly.

The boys eyebrows rose and their eyes widened.

"What? Why would Endymion have to do with anything?" Duo whispered.

"Did you notice that she wasn't herself when she fought?" Trowa asked.

They all nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I think that she was under Endymion's spell without even realizing it. Did any of you see her be like that any other time?" Trowa asked.

Wu Fei nodded and spoke.

"I once sparred against her and she was so different. She fought really hard and now that I think back, when I fought her, her eyes were a blackish-blue. Like Endymion's..."

"We should talk about his later because Usagi can wake up at any time. But, don't tell her that she hurt us because she doesn't remember." Trowa said urgently.

The boys nodded again and they went to sit by Usagi. Heero also sat by her side. As he watched her with the boys, he heard her speak in a small voice.

"Please... don't hurt me.." Usagi whispered.

Heero's eyes widened with the boys and they stared at the girl who had a look of pain on her face with her eyes closed.

~Who would hurt her? Oh wait, Endymion. But why is she having a nightmare about him?~ he thought as he got closer. 

~What's happening with Usagi? I feel so much pain and fear from her. Oh please be alright!~ thought Quatre as he clasped his hands with worry.

~Usagi, are you alright? I don't know what I would do if you're hurt...~ Duo thought seriously as he watched her in pain.

~Usagi, please wake up. I'm almost worried that you're going to get hurt...~ thought Trowa with silent concern in his one visible eye. 

~Usagi, you seem so emotionless when you fight...I hate to admit it, but I really am scared for you...~ thought Wu Fei with hidden emotions.

When they stood by the bed, he watched her sleep with much distress. Heero then noticed bruises forming on her lips and watched her with the boys with anxiety. Suddenly, she clenched his hand and rolled towards the edge. He quickly stopped her with his arms, but she tightly held onto him. Carefully, he pried himself out of her grasp and still watched her. Then, her expression relaxed as her nightmare ended and the boys sighed in relief.

__

Selenity's Dream (I'm callin her Selenity for this)

Selenity was in a familiar white and gold palace and looked around when she then heard a voice.

"Selenity, my daughter, look and around and try to remember where this is."

Selenity spun around and saw her family standing there. She ran at them and hugged them tightly. Then, letting them go, she recognized where she was and let out a small gasp.

"This is our palace, but I thought it was destroyed..."

"Actually odango atama, this is the replica of our palace, but in the spirit world." said Shingo.

"The spirit world?" Selenity said curiously.

"Hai and there's a reason why you're here. We need to talk to you about Mamoru." said Cleus, her father.

"Mamoru? Who is he?" Selenity asked.

"He's the person after you, but he was known to you as Endymion." said Serenity sadly.

Selenity gasped again. 

"What? But I thought Endymion was a prince!" she said.

"We never realized that he was the prince of a planet that existed no more. He actually became the Prince of Darkness and wants to marry you. Remember that we were attacked before we could call off the betrothal?" Cleus said.

"So he thinks that I'm still betrothed to him? That's crazy!" Selenity said hysterically.

"Mamoru even was part of the attack because he wanted to stay engaged. He was the one that killed us." Shingo said with his head down.

Selenity's eyes flashed with hatred and spoke.

"So he's the one that hurt you. Now he must die."

"Selenity don't! If you let your anger get the best of you, he will have won. Before you even knew him well, he put a spell on you that makes you lose control when you get angry. However, he thought that would help him, not hurt." Serenity said.

"So, what do I have to do?" Selenity asked as her anger dissolved.

"Like you have been doing, continue to train them, but be really careful that Mamoru isn't there because that spell will work when he's nearby. That spell won't end until he takes it off, so be sure that you don't lose your temper." Cleus said.

"Is that all I should do for them?" Selenity asked.

"Also, you might want to find out about their past. Even though it may be hard, you should know and accept it. They lived hard lives, maybe even as worse as ours and you must understand." Serenity said.

"Hai, I will." Selenity said.

"We must go now, but remember what we said odango atama!" Shingo shouted before disappearing. 

They soon all left, leaving Usagi (back to Usagi!) alone to wake up, but before she could, she suddenly felt a cold rush go through her and shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them, she gasped as she saw the black evil surround her. They soon formed a body and it was Mamoru.

Usagi clenched her hands tightly as she saw him and spat at his feet with anger.

"Usako, is that anyway to treat your betrothed?" he said with a smirk.

"You're no betrothed of mine. You're just a piece of shit in my eyes." she said furiously.

Mamoru took a step closer to her and held her tightly by the waist and before she could say anymore, he kissed her with lust. As he tried to pry her mouth open, she bit his tongue and he growled at her before he spoke.

"Usako, nothing, not even your basterd guardians, will stop me from marrying you."

Usagi took a step back, but he quickly grabbed her again. As he held her tightly and kissed her hard, she whispered,

"Please... don't hurt me..."

Mamoru just continued and he left her bruised lips and grabbed her wrists as he kissed her neck. Usagi finally got out of his grasp and kicked him,** hard**. He groaned and tried to slap her, but she crouched and rolled on the floor.

Finally, she ran from him, desperately wishing that she would wake up. And wake up she did.

Usagi opened her eyes and saw the boys crowded around her in anxiety. She smiled briefly as she touched her bruised lips and wrists.

~It was real, yet not real...~ she thought with pain.

Usagi shut her eyes in pain and the boys were alarmed. The one spoke out.

"Usagi, are you alright?" asked Quatre.

Usagi silently nodded as she kept her eyes shut.

"What happened in your dream?" asked Duo.

Usagi's eyes opened and stared at them in horror.

~They knew that I had a nightmare! But, maybe they can help me if I tell them...~ she thought.

"I had a dream about my family and they told me to continue training you guys, but I have to be careful of Mamoru because he put a spell on me. It makes me lose control of my anger and I can be really violent." the boys exchanged looks as she continued, 

"They also told me that I'm still betrothed to Endymion, who's really Mamoru, the guy who killed them and hurt me. Then, they left and I was going to wake up when Mamoru appeared. He started telling me that I was still his betrothed and was going to marry him, no matter what."

She looked down at her wrists and didn't notice the anger in the boys' eyes for Mamoru. She reluctantly continued speaking.

"Then, he kissed me really painfully and that's why my lips are bruised." silent tears rolled down her cheeks and wet the blanket as she recalled the thought. 

"But then I bit him and tried to escape, but he caught me again. He started kissing my neck and I pushed him away and ran. Then, I wished that I would wake up and I did."

The boys watched with pity as she cried silently and held the blanket tightly in her hands. Then, Duo reached over and hugged her as her tears wet his shirt. She slowly cried to sleep as the others jealously watched them. 

Duo put her back down and she had a serene look on her face. They sat around her and slowly fell asleep. But, unbeknownst to them, a wheat-haired girl watched them from afar.

How was it? If you want the next chapter out, yah gotta review or flame! Whichever one's fine! Anyhoo, thanks everyone for the reviews and special thanks to:

ScorpioNightShadow (Arigatou and 7 people is a lot! and I thought 4 was bad enough!)

John Stepphenwolf (I understand, so no worriez! And thanks!)

Shojo no Tsukiana (I'm readin Cosmos Gift rite now and it's really good! Arigatou!)

Prophetess of Hearts ( Don't get drool on their clothes! J/k! And they really **are** yummy!)

Dragon (Arigatou for being the first to mention that! Thankz for tellin me and review!)

*ShyGurl56U* (Arigatou for tellin me that! Anyhoo, it's all good as long as you review!)

Bunny (Thanks for the tip, but I'm going to make alternate endings so you'll see W/U!)

the Desert Fox (Like I said b4, i think Selenity is just a name... read my review 4 more!)

jess (Blunt and right to the point! Arigatou and I'll try to hurry!)

micha (also blunt, but that's cool! Arigatou!)

Gemini Tenshi (I read you Gemini list and bugaboo was the most random word in the world, but it's cool! "Sometimes, being a Gemini has its quirks!"- me!)

o_little_angel_o (why are all my friends shooting me? *sniff..* and if you say where i live, I'll shoot you back!)

punkpixie (Arigatou for sayin' that! Isn't it annoyin' when peeps get too lazy to spell right? *I'm such a hypocrite...*)

LadySky358 (Arigatou for the compliment! And hopefully, I'll update soon!)

Akiko (Thanks! I'm tryin to read your stories, but ff.net is messed up, but I'll read it lata!)

Misu the Catgirl (AAAHHH! I'm scared of peeps kidnappin me! Uncross your fingers and promise that you won't try! *wink* Anyhoo, I'll get out the chapter soon to stop you.)

kc (wellz you're just goin to have to read, aren't you? Arigatou for the review!)

senshi of life (Arigatou and I'll try to get out the next chapter asap!)

Thanks to everyone and please review or flame! Ja Ne!


	19. Pranks; Fallen Tears

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon! Geez! What do I have to do to get the stupid lawyers off my back!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.19- Pranks; Fallen Tears

Usagi woke up and after looking around, silently got up and left the boys to sleep, but before she left, she looked back at the sleeping boys.

~Aww! They look so sweet! even Wu Fei...~ Usagi thought with a grin.

She stealthily pulled out her hidden camera and took pictures of them. She smirked as the drool on Duo's mouth and imagined putting these pictures in a frame. Putting it quickly away, she sneaked out of the room and went to the dark room to develop the pictures. Then, she went outside for a breath of air. And that was the exact moment that the boys decided to wake up.

They looked around, attempting to find the girl that they were supposed to guard. The boys got up quickly and then Quatre heard a small giggle from outside and looked out the mirror. 

Usagi was playing in the garden with a few hummingbirds that flew by and giggled when they allowed her to touch them. The birds "hummed" in pleasure before flying off. The boys watched from the window as they watched the innocent girl that they were accustomed to.

Duo rushed out of the room towards Usagi and the others soon followed. They came out and met her by a small fountain. She had a large grin on her face and the boys wondered why.

Then, she took out the pictures that she quickly developed and showed them to the boys. Their eyes widened in extreme horror at the pictures and they attempted to destroy them, but to no avail. (courtesy of Usagi's magic...)

After a few minutes of trying, the boys finally gave up and Usagi snatched the pictures of Duo and Quatre back with a grin. Duo and Quatre reached for her, but she quickly moved out of the way. They then fell into the fountain and frowned at the smiling Usagi. 

Then, Usagi grabbed the others and ran off with them. They ran after her and then split up at a crossing. Wu Fei quickly went but then reached a dead end. Looking around, he didn't see her until it was too late. Usagi pulled out a Super Soaker Infinity and got Wu Fei completely soaked. He glared at her but when he reached for her, she teleported away. Wu Fei trudged back to the fountain where Duo and Quatre were.

Trowa searched for Usagi with his very keen eyes. Usagi then teleported behind him and also got him with the Super Soaker. He turned around and couldn't see because his bangs were plastered to his face. Peeling the bangs off, he looked for the mischief-maker. He walked back slowly and then heard a light giggle on the way but when he looked around, there was no one.

Heero walked on the path while wondering where Usagi was. Hearing a small sound, he tensed before quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it towards the sound. Usagi then came out of the hedge and Heero relaxed. Then, Usagi giggled and pointed upwards with her finger. Slowly looking up, he saw a bucket of water suspended in the air and quickly fall on him. While he got wet, Usagi quickly ran away towards the fountain and Heero followed. But when he got there, Usagi was not in sight.

"So... are you guys enjoying your April Fools' pranks?" said a voice.

The boys turned towards the voice and saw Usagi with twinkling eyes and a mischievous smirk. They all glared at her, even Quatre.

"But it's not even April!!!" shouted Wu Fei.

"Oh really? I guess I forgot. Can you forgive me?" said Usagi with a pout.

The boys inwardly groaned. No one can stand her pout. They silently nodded as Usagi grinned again. 

"Well, you guys are soaking wet so you better stay out here to dry. See ya!" said Usagi before heading back in.

When she left, the boys silently sat to dry, drifting off to their own thoughts.

~Man! That girl is so good at pranks! She's even better than me 'cuz she doesn't get into trouble! She's funny, beautiful, smart, and mischievous. Usagi sure is somethin' special...~ thought Duo.

~*sigh* Usagi, you're an angel to all of us, even Heero. They're all acting like normal boys, well besides being guardians, and they're learning to have fun. I'm really happy to have you with the boys and I.~ thought Quatre.

~She got me so soaking wet! But, her fiery spirit almost reminds me of Meiran. How does she make me feel so different around her and how does she manage to be so beautiful?~ thought Wu Fei.

~Usagi is so different than anyone I've ever met. She radiates happiness and innocence...I don't know what this feeling is but I feel a warmth in my heart whenever I think about her...~ thought Trowa.

~ I never expected someone to be able sneak up on me like that... She's special in a way that I can't describe. I feel special that I know her and her innocent personality because she's one-of-a-kind...~ thought Heero.

The boys sat there as they dried while Usagi was hacking into Heero's computer and finding out who they really were. After she used her magic to hack through, she finally got all the letters that Heero had deleted. As she read them, she realized who they were. 

~They were the Gundam pilots? I finally understand why some of them are that way... They must have experienced horrible things and they still are living...~ thought Usagi as a lone tear slid down her face.

The boys finally realized that they had left Usagi alone for more than an hour and with glances, they rushed upstairs, hoping that Usagi didn't do anything with the pictures. But what they saw wasn't what they expected. There, they found Usagi crying on the ground clutching printed-out newspaper sections.

"Why... **Why** didn't you tell me!?" she shouted at them.

The boys bowed their heads in shame and Usagi continued to talk.

"I told you **everything** and you kept secrets from me? I thought you weren't only my guardians, but my friends! I can't even trust you anymore... Damn it! **Look** at me!" she said as her voice noticeably rose.

The boys looked up and saw Usagi staring at them and waiting for them to talk. Usagi watched them as they fidgeted under her gaze and Quatre spoke up.

"Usagi, we never meant to hurt you. We thought it would be better if you didn't know."

"How, **How** could it be better?! You all lied to me. I thought you were special, but you're just cold-blooded **murderers.**"

They cringed at her heartless words but Usagi didn't notice it. She continued in a whisper.

"You're just like Endymion. Everything I thought was a lie. I can't even trust you anymore."

Usagi got up and with hesitation, the boys stepped closer to her, but she backed away with terror in her eyes. She then ran out the door and left the boys with heavy hearts. Then, getting over their shock, they ran after the crying girl, following the wet tearstains on the ground.

How was it? It was the most random thing, but I had to add it in somewhere... I have decided that I'm gonna put in original characters. They all have magic, but... wellz, i'm not gonna spoil it for yah so stay tuned for the next chapter of Sheltered Heart!


	20. New Friends and Thoughts

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.20- New Friends and Thoughts

Usagi continued to run and she finally reached the park. She sat down on the bench and silently cried. Then, a girl noticed her and came up to her with a handkerchief. Usagi looked up and saw the brightest red eyes. She gratefully took the item with a quiet thank you and the girl silently sat down next to her.

For the next five minutes, Usagi cried as the girl sat next to her. Although the girl said no words, Usagi felt she was comforting her somehow. She then slowly stopped sniffling and looked at the girl.

The girl had the blackest hair that she had ever seen before and it was tied up halfway and a small heart was pinned to it. The girl then noticed Usagi staring at her and looked her direction.

"There, do you feel better? Sometimes it's just better to cry all you want until to have no more." said the girl in a kind and happy voice.

Usagi nodded and the girl spoke again.

"My name is Naora Ieyasu. What's your's?" she asked politely.

"Umm... Usagi Tsukino. Thank you for staying." she said in a quiet voice.

"I understand. I've been in troubled times too and now that I think about it, it was better to cry it all out instead of bottling it up. Anyway, it's cold out here. Would you like to come with me to a cafe?" she asked on a cheerful note.

Usagi grinned and nodded. They stood up and walked to the cafe as they talked about what they liked and realized that they had a lot in common. Soon, Usagi knew that she had a new friend.

They reached the cafe and walked inside quickly. Usagi looked around the quaint place and immediately liked it. It wasn't one of those places where it seemed gloomy and quiet, but a friendly place with lively music. They sat down and Naora was greeted by many people.

"You must come here a lot. The people here seem to know you very well." said Usagi.

"Yep. We're like a big family..." she stopped as three figures walked in and she stood up to greet them.

The girls smiled and walked over to the table and greeted Usagi.

"Usagi, these are my friends, Kiyoko Akimoto, Megumi Fukushima, and Tsuya Fukushima." Naora said as she introduced her to each one.

Usagi smiled and Naora spoke again.

"And girls, this is Usagi Tsukino. I met her at the park." she said.

Usagi curiously observed the girls as they talked with Naora. Kiyoko was a tall girl with a carrot-top head and bright green eyes. Her hair came to her chin and curved inward. Her eyes sparkled while talking, even though she didn't talk as much as the others. She held a hidden party girl that Usagi could tell was there and Usagi liked her for that.

Tsuya was a brown haired girl at average height and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair came to her shoulders and were loosely curled. She laughed so much that it seemed like her face was going to crack, but Usagi knew that Tsuya also had a darker, serious side that she only showed when necessary.

Megumi was a redhead who was only a little on the short side. Her brown eyes showed her every emotions and Usagi noticed they dulled when she didn't like the conversation. Megumi seemed liked a very smart girl and she had glasses that made her look even smarter. However, she didn't look like a nerd and her hair was loosely tied and went down to her back.

Now Naora was different then the others. In fact, she reminded Usagi of herself and her happy personality proved it. Naora's flaming red eyes always looked happy and her face was always smiling. And her black hair was very long and went to her hips. She had a bubbly personality, but carried an air of wisdom around her. 

Usagi smiled as she listened to them chat and then realized that she had nowhere to go for the night. After what she said, the boys wouldn't want her back, and to tell the truth, she really didn't want to either. She felt as though they were now strangers and she couldn't trust them.

~Oh mother... how could you have murderers as my guardians?~ she thought.

The girls were staring at her and Usagi realized that they asked her something.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?" she politely said.

"I said, do you have to go home anytime soon?" Tsuya said.

"Umm... no, because I'm sleeping at a motel for tonight." Usagi said quickly.

Naora's eyes flashed in understanding and said,

"Well, how would you feel if you slept at my place for tonight?"

"Are you sure you're alright with it? I wouldn't want to be a burden..." said Usagi.

"No, no. My roommate just moved out so I have an extra room at my dorm. It'll be like a sleepover!" she squealed in happiness.

Usagi smiled and nodded her head. Then Naora spoke again.

"Speaking of sleepovers, what about all of us sleepover at my house? We can have a lot of fun!" she asked.

The girls took out their cell-phones and called their parents. Actually, only Megumi and Kyoko called while Tsuya and Naora talked some more. Listening to the call, she then realized that Megumi was Tsuya's older sister. It was funny to think that those totally different girls were related.

Usagi and the girls went to Naora's house and they borrowed her clothes and blankets. They all talked about random things and Usagi thought that they somehow reminded her of the boys. After a while, Kiyoko, Megumi, and Tsuya fell asleep and Naora talked quietly with Usagi.

"Usagi, would it be bad if you would tell me why you were in the park?" Naora asked.

Usagi thought before she answered and realized that deep in her heart, she knew that she could trust these girls with everything.

"Well, it's a really long story, but to make it short, I'm a magical princess of a faraway kingdom and someone killed my family and is after me. Five boys are my magic guardians that my mother entrusted, but I found out they were the infamous Gundam pilots. I got really mad that they didn't tell me and I left." she said quickly.

She awaited for the shocked look on Naora's face, but it never came. She then spoke with a calm voice.

"I thought you were special because I felt a different aura around you. See, I'm a witch, like the others. We occasionally spells and stuff, but only when someone is in danger that we are powerful. But anyway, I think you should go back to the boys because it seems like they were protective of you and didn't want you to suffer about their pasts." 

They then heard some agreeing grunts and realized that the girls were awake the whole time. Then, Megumi spoke up.

"We'll, of course, go with you, but you have to remember that what they did is in their past and you can't dwell on it. Many have suffered during the war and you can't think that everyone had a happy life. Imagine what they had to go through..." she quietly said.

"Usagi, don't think that you'll escape them and I don't see why you would want to. If they're really your guardians, they'll always find a way to you." said Kiyoko.

"Well, I'll think about it... Good night." said Usagi in a quiet voice.

The girls silently nodded and fell asleep. Usagi didn't realize that while she was thinking to herself, the boys were looking for her frantically but to no avail. She then fell asleep and had a dream again.

__

Selenity's Dream (back to Selenity!)

"Selenity... I saw everything and all I have to ask you, what do you think you did?" said her mother in a serious voice.

"Mother, you never told me that they were **the** Gundam pilots." Selenity said coldly.

Her mother backed off and was shocked by her daughter's voice. Cleus came up to Serenity and stood behind her and said,

"What your mother is trying to say is that it wasn't right for you to do that, honey. Do you know that right now that they are looking for you? They're so scared, not only because they are your guardians, but because you're their friend. Haven't you seen that they've changed? They no longer are held to their past and we thought you could accept that."

Selenity's head bowed in shame and spoke quietly as tears dripped to the ground.

"But, it wasn't about truly about their past, but how they kept secrets form me and I didn't think they ever would..."

Serenity's eyes softened and she slowly embraced her daughter.

"They really love you and they thought they could shield you from pain. But you should accept them because it would break their hearts if you hated them." she said quietly.

Selenity nodded and cried in her mother's arms for a while. Then, Cleus cleared his throat and Serenity let go.

"Selenity, you must know that Naora, Kiyoko, Megumi, and Tsuya are people you can trust." she said.

Selenity nodded and Serenity continued.

"They will help you against Mamoru and you should know that they descended from Censhind people so that's why they have magic. You should tell them everything, as well as Duo because you haven't yet. Do you understand?"

"Hai, but should I allow them to meet the boys?" Selenity asked timidly.

"You should, but it is your own decision. However, when you wake up, I want you to go straight to the dorms, with or without the girls, and talk to the boys. They will be there, I'll make sure of that." Serenity said.

Selenity nodded and silently yawned. Cleus and Serenity affectionately smiled at the young girl and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. 

Selenity felt herself drifting away from the world and slept peacefully.

I'm done! That took about forever! Anyhoo, review if yah want another out, but it's gonna take a while. Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	21. Forgiveness and Rendezvous

****

Disclaimer: LiLGeMiNi does not own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. Thank you and have a nice read!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.21- Forgiveness and Rendezvous

The boys had spent a very long time searching for Usagi and still were. Soon, they split up and went in different directions. At 2 o'clock in the morning, they walked around, searching for the silvery-haired girl.

Wu Fei had searched for Usagi and headed down an alleyway. Meeting a brick wall, her turned around, but then heard a voice. Turning, he met the face of Serenity. He bowed deeply and rose to see Serenity's serious face.

"Wu Fei, go home right now and wait for Usagi in the morning." she said urgently.

He nodded and went to tell the others, but Serenity then said,

"Oh, and Wu Fei, you don't have to tell them, I'll talk to them myself."

He nodded again and with a small smile, Serenity disappeared. Wu Fei then headed to the dorms tiredly and after waiting for the others for five minutes, he fell asleep.

Duo had searched high and low for Usagi and stopped in the park. He put his hands behind his head and looked around. Then, he saw Serenity standing before him. He made a "V-sign" and winked. Serenity just smiled and spoke.

"Duo, you can go home now. Usagi will come in the morning and she'll talk to you." 

Duo nodded wearily and headed back to the dorms, "accidentally" forgetting about the others, at least, that was his excuse. As he went into the common room, he saw Wu Fei sleeping and in a few minutes, joined him in a dreamless sleep.

Heero had gone to the school and checked around the area. Not finding anyone, he started back, but then Serenity had appeared before him.

"Heero, go back to the dorms and in the morning, you can talk to Usagi. You don't have to tell the others." she said.

Heero briefly nodded and quickly headed back to the dorms, anxious to see Usagi and attempt to explain to her why he did what he did. When he reached the common room, his eyes flashed in anger that he saw Wu Fei and Duo sleeping while he and the others were out. He then realized that Serenity probably also told them not to tell the others and to go back. He walked to a couch and once in it, he fell asleep.

Trowa had walked far and used his very keen eyes to try and spot Usagi. He went into the dark forest and met Serenity.

"Trowa, you can go home and wait for Usagi now." she said wearily.

He nodded and she slowly faded away. His thoughts were jumbled, but he couldn't think right because he was so tired. He walked back to the dorms and found the others sleeping. He then joined them and laid down on the recliner. 

Quatre wandered around and went to the empty plaza that Usagi was sometimes in. He then found Serenity sitting in a seat and she said to him, 

"Quatre, please go back to the dorms. Usagi will come to you in the morning."

He whispered a thank you and walked back with heavy steps. Reaching the common room, he fell asleep with the others. They all hoped that Usagi was also sleeping comfortably as they.

Usagi woke up early the next morning and had time to think about what she was going to do. 

~They lied to me.. well actually, I never asked them who they really were. They seemed like such innocent people, well Quatre, for sure. Maybe what I did was wrong, maybe I shouldn't have shunned them away like I did...~ she thought as tears rolled down her face.

Her sheltered heart had grown a cold barrier deep down. Her traumatized life had changed her inside, but she gained a happy facade. Then, after a lot of thinking, she realized that she was horrible to the first people that were nice to her in this world. Her heart broke at the thought of not having her friends in her life and she knew that she would have to apologize to them and hoped that they would forgive her. 

She then had the horrible task of waking up the other girls. She frowned as she attempted to wake them up but only received grumbles. She then conjured four buckets of water and poured them onto the sleeping girls. She then was greeted by multiple screams and then, hands around her neck.

She gulped heavily as her face was turning blue. The girls let her go, but they glared at her. Usagi sheepishly smiled and went to get breakfast. Soon, the girls joined, completely dry, and they all sat down to eat.

The boys woke up around the same time and they all are terribly depressed. As they silently ate their breakfasts, they all had the same thoughts. Even though Usagi was coming, would she forgive them? Then, they talked as they tried to find a way to get Usagi to forgive them. (do yah get what's goin on?)

Usagi, Naora, Kiyoko, Megumi, and Tsuya headed towards the dorms with heavy silence. Usagi inwardly thanked the girls for their silence becasue it let her think. In fact, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost ran into a pole before Tsuya pulled her back. 

When they reached the place, Usagi almost reluctantly went up the steps and the girls nudged her forward. She slowly headed toward the common room and stopped before the common room's door. 

She stood there and listened to the voices that she had gotten accustomed to in such a short time. Her eyes glimmered in unshed tears that were noticed by the girls and Kiyoko assured her with a small hand on her shoulder. Usagi looked back with gratitude in her eyes and the girls stood behind her as she slowly opened the door...

(should I stop there??? *hears boo's and scurries out with fear* okay okay! I'll keep going!)

The boys turned to the sounds of the intruder and realized it was Usagi. Their eyes widened with surprise and happiness and then Duo jumped up and embraced Usgai tightly. The others just secretly smiled and Usagi then stepped forward after getting Duo off her. She bowed her head down and spoke in a small voice.

"I came here today because I, with the help of my family and new friends, realized that I made a large mistake. I didn't really care that you were Gundam pilots, it just hurt that you didn't tell me, but my pain had made me angry and I couldn't control myself. But this morning, I realized that you all are my friends and I was wrong to say what I said. Well, all I want to say is, I'm sorry."

She waited for them to say something, but felt her heart break at the silence. She looked up and the boys' shocked faces were blurred by the tears in her eyes. She bowed quickly and turned away, but before she could reach the door, five hands grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her back into a hug. Her heart's barrier melted at the warmth in her heart and it slowly mended itself. 

Usagi turned towards the boys and embraced them with happy tears. She continued to say she was sorry, but then they pulled away. She peered into their eyes and saw that they held remorse.

"Usagi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Just when you said you were sorry, I was shocked because I expected to apologize to you." said Quatre.

The boys nodded in agreement and Usagi smiled.

"No, it was my fault and I shouldn't have said that. I felt so guilty when I walked here, that I almost walked into a pole! But luckily Tsuya saved me..." said Usagi with a smile then her eyes widened in remembering something.

She quickly went to the door, leaving confused boys and opened it to find Tsuya and Naora leaning closely against the door while Megumi and Kivoko watched disapprovingly. Soon, the girls noticed Usagi and in shock, fell towards her. Usagi shrieked in surprise and jumped out of the way as the girls fell on the floor.

Megumi giggled and Kiyoko had a smirk on her face as Tsuya and Naora groaned in pain and Usagi helped them up with a hand. They mischievously smiled at each other and grabbed Usagi's hands and yanked her down. Usagi fell and they began to mercilessly tickle her. And all the while, Megumi, Kiyoko, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wu Fei, and Trowa sweat-dropped at the so-called "maturity" of the girls.

Usagi then got up and ran behind the boys. The girls chased after her and they ran around the boys. Quatre then cleared this throat very loudly and they stopped with red blushes on their faces.

"Oh, I'm so *breath* sorry. Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei, Duo, Heero, these are my new friends, Tsuya, Megumi, Naora, and Kiyoko." she said as the last two girls stepped forward. 

They all nodded politely as Duo said to himself,

"Four really hot girls!!! I think I'm in heaven!"

The girls lightly blushed as the boys snorted in annoyance. Then, Usagi spoke up,

"Oh Duo, I thought I heard you say four girls, didn't you mean **five**?"

Duo's eyes widened as Usagi stepped forward with a mischievous smile on her face and gestured the other girls to come forward. They all came forward, even Megumi and Kiyoko and attacked Duo with a dog pile. They then got off and Usagi hugged him tightly with a noogie as the other boys jealously watched.

"Aww Duo, we didn't hurt you, did we?" she said happily.

Duo just smiled and shook his head. Usagi smiled and got up.

"So girls, how you feel about sleeping over? And don't worry, I can trust the boys." she said while grinning.

The girls looked at the boys with doubt, but then they smiled and nodded. Usagi then grabbed them and asked the boys if anyone would mind if they slept in the common room. The boys shook their heads and Usagi conjured sleeping bags and put them on the side for later. Then, she said loudly,

"Everyone? We're going shopping!"

The girls cheered as the boys quietly groaned. This was going to be a long day.

You might wonder where the common room is, but the boys' rooms are all connected to one big living room kind of thing. So it's pretty private. Anyhoo, I was surprised by myself from so much drama in the beginning, but it got a lot happier in the end, ne? If yah want the next chapter out soon, review or flame! If you want to join my mailing list, please e-mail me at LitLAn6eL5@aol.com! ARigatou and Ja Ne!


	22. Fashion Show and Clubbin'

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer. That's right, I live in an alley with only my laptop as my friend... J/k! (if yah want proof, go ask my friends!)

Sheltered Heart

Ch.22- Fashion Show and Clubbin'

Their feet were so tired from all that walking and the boys could not stand any longer. As they tried to sit on a vacant bench, the girls grabbed their hands and made them go into another store and come out with more bags of clothes. They couldn't stand that sound of that damn cash register as their money soon depleted. When they spent every last penny, they began to head home.

Just for taking them to the mall, the girls planned to put on a small fashion show for the boys as a thank you. They could hear the girls' giggling from one of the rooms and waited anxiously. Usagi planned to be the announcer as the others were wearing their outfits. Then, they heard a cry from the room and Usagi hurried in. The boys stunk up to the doors and listened carefully.

What was Happening Inside

"Usagi, all the clothes we bought are gone and now there's different ones!" cried Tsuya.

"I'm not sure what happened but I feel that the clothes are special, so just try then on and don't tell the boys." said Usagi. 

As they heard Usagi approaching the door, the boys sat in the chairs as she came out. With a smile on her face, she conjured up a carpet that rolled out as the first "model" came forward.

Megumi stepped and wore a black silk top that had see-through sleeves to her wrists. It had medium-sized stars at the bottom that got smaller as they went upward. She wore a modest skirt that went to her ankles and was silver. Usagi noted that it nicely complemented her hair. Her face was free of her glasses and her soft red hair was untied and was flowing down her back, leaving a few strands on her shoulders. And around her neck was a trinket that was a silver crossbow on an silver chain. The boys' eyes bugged and drool came out of Duo's mouth as she turned around and swayed her hips a little and went into one of the rooms.

Then, Tsuya came out and she was wearing a white silk sleeveless top that had many comets shooting across it. She wore a knee-high skirt that was gold and it went with the glittering comets. Her hair was tightly curled, unlike her loose curls before, and they had lighter tints in them. She had a thin gold necklace from which hung a small gold boomerang-like object. She held a hyper air around her and she then noticed the boys' faces. She smirked at them and swished her skirt around, giving the boys a good look at her legs and one of them got a nosebleed. Giggling lightly, she turned slowly and headed into a different room than Megumi's.

Next, Kiyoko came out and she was wearing a sandy tan silk top that had large sleeves that went to her fingers. Multiple suns light the edge of her shirt and sleeves and they glowed brightly. She wore a copper skirt that was halfway between her knees and ankles. She wore a copper chain around her neck and a thin copper sword dangled from it. Her orange hair was smooth and she had a copper headband on. Her hair curved around her chin, giving her an sweet, yet fun look. She threw a glance at one of the boys and walked back in. The boy lightly blushed and looked down at his suddenly very interesting feet.

Last, but not least, Naora stepped out with a calm and cool look on her face that made her seem like a real model. She wore a light-gray colored silk top that hung off her shoulders. Small novas circled around her shoulders and blazed brightly like her eyes. She wore a skirt that was above her knees and it was a platinum shade. (lighter than black, darker than silver.) Her platinum necklace had two platinum daggers and it shone brightly. Her hair was down and small strands framed her face, giving her an angelic look until you saw her emotionless expression. She turned quickly, letting her hair flick in place and one of the boys eyes widened at her demeanor. 

Usagi watched the whole thing with happy eyes. Then, a name came into her head.

~The Astro Girls. That's a weird nickname, but what the hey! They remind me so much of the boys. Even their expressions... Maybe I can pair them up!~ she thought happily.

Thus, after the fashion show and a lot of cheering from Duo for an encore, Usagi Tsukino began her matchmaking job.

Afterwards, with a lot of pleading on Usagi's part, the girls and boys went out to a club and the girls were wearing their special outfits while the boys wore theirs. They entered and luckily got a vacant booth. They watched for a while until each of them were asked to danced. While the girls happily went, most of the boys were forced to go.

They danced the night away and continued until it was past midnight. Usagi danced with random people, and even danced with each gundam boy. After a long time, Usagi went to the booth by herself and sat while she watched her friends dance. Then, she went out again right as a slow song came on. A pair of strong arms grabbed her and she danced slowly with whoever he was, for she never looked up. The song ended and Usagi finally looked into familiar eyes.

~Oh Kami-sama, oh Kami-sama, I danced in his arms!~ she thought with panic.

She screamed... "

Ahahahahahahaha! you should have seen the look on your face! If yah want the next chapter out asap, yah better review or die from curiosity. Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	23. The Astro Girls

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. However, I do own Naora, Tsuya, Kiyoko, Megumi, everyone's outfits, the g-boyz' attack names, and the g-boyz' symbols. Arigatou for respectin my wishes and not stealin them! On to the ficcie!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.23- The Astro Girls

"Mamoru!?!" Usagi screamed.

All of the boys turned their heads towards the scream and their eyes widened in panic as they saw Usagi in their enemy's clutches. The girls also looked in the same direction and immediately didn't like the person.

"So Usako, just like old times, ne?" he said with a smirk.

Usagi spat in his face and struggled to get out of his arms. His smirk faded and was replaced by a scowl. In that brief moment, the gundam boys and the astro girls got the rest to evacuate the building with help from Duo, and the boys stood before Mamoru with their weapons drawn.

Then, the girls heard a calming voice in their head.

~Descendants of the Royal Censhind Family... touch your necklaces and call for your weapons...~

The girls glanced at each other and briefly nodded. Reaching for their necklaces, they each touched the trinket hanging from them. Suddenly, they were each holding the weapon that was shown on their necklace and stared at the weapons in fascination.

Naora's weapon was a pair of daggers that had the insignia of the nova on the bottom of the handle. She fortunately had taken martial arts and learned to handle small weapons like daggers, but her motions seemed to be more fluid as she twisted her wrists to cut at the air. The grips were a platinum shade and they shone dangerously.

Tsuya's weapon was the same boomerang that was on her necklace, only bigger. It had a comet in the middle that blazed brightly. She wasn't sure how to use it, but she then realized that it had the same style as the American boomerang. Luckily, playing with her dog had taught her how to throw it. It was made of gold, yet it didn't feel heavy at all.

Kiyoko was holding a thin sword that was a beautiful copper color on the grip. Her insignia, the sun, was on the top of the grip and glowed with warmth. She swung it carefully, noticing that she could easily handle it even though she never touched a sword before. Smiling, she got in a stance that she felt was normal.

In Megumi's hands was a completely silver crossbow with an arrow ready. She touched her star insignia gingerly, right where the end of the crossbow's handle was. The star still glimmered in the shaded club and she felt she could use the weapon with little trouble. Aiming it towards Mamoru, she felt the weapon in her hand was familiar.

Mamoru still held Usagi, but with wary. He was against the nine other people in the club and didn't like his odds. Wanting to escape with Usagi, he held her in his left arm while he reached for his sword. 

Megumi saw that Mamoru left his right side exposed and shot the silver arrow at his arm. The arrow hit its spot and he groaned in pain. Weakening his grip on Usagi, she struggled out of his arm and she ran towards the group. They stood protectively in front of her and realized that now Mamoru was open to attack.

"Deadly Yellow Winds!" shouted Duo.

"Merciless Blue Tsunami!" said Quatre.

"Scorching Purple Meteors!" Heero said.

"Blazing Red Flames!" shouted Wu Fei.

"Crushing Green Earthquake!" Trowa said.

Mamoru screamed as the five attacks hit him dead on. He crumpled to the ground, but then a sizzling sound was heard and he stood up, completely healed with a smirk on his face.

"Is that all you got?" he said mockingly.

The g-boys growled and glared at him in anger and hate and he took a step closer for he knew that the boys used up their energy to attack. The girls' eyes widened at the enemy approaching but then, they heard the same voice in their heads again.

~Girls, you must protect Usagi and attack! Call on your hearts and shout the words that come to your head!~ said the voice commandingly.

Then, the girls pointed their weapons at Mamoru before shouting separately,

"Scorching Comet Flare!" (Tsuya)

"Blinding Star Shower!" (Megumi)

"Destroying Nova Blast!" (Naora)

"Glaring Sun Flash!" (Kiyoko)

Mamoru's eyes widened at the unknown attacks and screamed again as he got burned by hot comets, cut by sharp stars, hit by large novas, and blinded by bright suns. He weakly used his magic to leave and disappeared, leaving ten really tired people.

Usagi gasped at she saw the glowing insignias on the girls' foreheads and saw that Tsuya's was a golden comet, Megumi's was a silver star, Naora's was a platinum nova, and Kiyoko's was a copper sun. 

They all hurried out the back door to avoid the crowd and police, and ran to the dorms. Reaching there, they sat down with deep breaths and began to discuss the a-girls new-found magic attacks.

"So, you never did attacks like that before?" asked Usagi.

The girls shook their heads, saying no. Usagi thought to herself and remembered that her mother had said something about the a-girls being descendants of the Censhind Kingdom.

~Well, that would explain everything... everyone from Censhind Kingdom possesses at least a little magic. These girls must have more...~ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but you're wrong." said a new voice.

The g-boys and Usagi turned to the voice and recognized Queen Serenity. The girls also looked at her and gasped quietly when they had flashes of memories.

"Usagi, meet your Cousin Megumi and Tsuya on my side," she said as she gestured politely towards Megumi and Tsuya. 

"Your Cousin Kiyoko on your father's side," she gestured to Kiyoko.

"And your twin sister, Naora." she waved to Naora with a motherly smile.

Usagi and Naora slowly processed that and realized what her mother had said.

"**We're twin sisters?!?**" they shouted as they jumped up.

Another cliffie, but not as bad as the last one, ne? Review and I'll post the next chapter soon!


	24. Thoughts and Memories

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do, however, own Naora, Kiyoko, Tsuya, Megumi, all of their clothes, their attacks, their symbols, their weapons, and I think that's it. *hmm... I gotta make a longer list...*

OMG! I completely forgot to tell you guys the ages of everyone. Gomen nasai! (The reason they're older than after the series is because a few years have passed and there was no Dechim, Mariemeia, (sp?) or the Endless Waltz. Got it?)

Usagi, Naora, and Tsuya-16

Kiyoko and Megumi-17

The G-boys-17

Mamoru-20

Relena-16

Sheltered Heart

Ch.24- Thoughts and Memories

"Yes, she's your sister and sit down so I can tell you the story."

Getting over the shock, Usagi and Naora slowly sat down with the others. Then, Serenity told the story of the two sisters.

__

When Selenity, or Usagi as you know her, and Naora were born, Selenity was born two minutes before Naora. Although considered a blessing to have twins, the Queen wasn't sure who was to be the future heir. Usagi, being the older child, received the title while Naora joined the group of girls that protected her. Usagi had never met them for Naora stayed with her aunt, uncle, and cousin, who was Kiyoko and Megumi and Tsuya were in a different kingdom. 

However, when the four girls came to visit, Naora coming because she found out Usagi was her sister, the kingdom was attacked. In an explosion, they were sent to Earth and lost almost of their memories until it was time. With a little of my help, they found homes that wouldn't know nor care where they came from. Then, they signed up for Peacecraft Academy and each got an apartment, except for Tsuya and Megumi who didn't forget they were sisters and stayed together. Then, of course, they each met each other and became a close group, like they were supposed to be. Finally, Usagi came to Earth and met the girls.

"So, do you understand my children?" Serenity asked nicely.

Naora had tears of happiness in her eyes and went to hug her newfound mother. 

"I understand, but my only regret is that I never got to see you before you passed away." she said.

Usagi watched the whole thing and finally joined in on the hug. The others were just spectators and watched until Usagi turned around, teary-eyed, and said to them,

"We're all family here! Group hug!"

The girls ran forward and hugged their aunt as the boys still sat in their spots. Usagi went to them and dragged them over to the group before letting them be surrounded and hugged by all.

~As I'm standing here, I feel like I have a family. How strange that the girl I love is hugging me right now and I'm not blushing...~ Heero thought.

~This reminds me of how Father Maxwell and Sister Helen really were family to me. I feel so loved right now that I never want to leave, especially from one girl!~ Duo thought.

~How strange that I feel the same love that I get from Catherine. However, I want something more than family love from one of the girls...~ Trowa thought.

~I feel like it's a family reunion that I've never had... It makes me feel like they are all my sisters, but why do I feel that I want more?~ Quatre thought.

~These o...girls are making me feel accepted. Even the clan wouldn't listen to me if I wasn't strong enough, but these girls welcomed me without hesitation...~Wu Fei thought.

~Why am I hugging him? Well, I'm hugging all of them so he probably doesn't notice, hopefully... Oh I can't even control myself around him!!~ thought Usagi.

~Even though I've known then for a short time, Usagi and the boys are really nice. I really like one of them, but is it infatuation or love at first sight?~ thought Megumi.

~Oh the boys are all so cute, but I really think one of them is the cutest. I wonder if he would think me weird for asking him out...~ thought Tsuya.

~He radiates warmth from him...How long can I hold onto him, for I want to be with him forever. I'm so confused if it's really love though...~ thought Naora.

~Being next to him makes my heart beat faster... Why must I have fallen in love with him so quickly? I'm sure it's love, but does he love me?~ thought Kiyoko.

"I think we can let go now." said Serenity with a knowing smile.

The girls and boys jumped from each other, blushing, and sat down with their blushes slowly fading away.

"Now, back to business. Naora, Tsuya, Megumi, and Kiyoko, please step forward." she said.

The girls slowly stepped forward and Serenity spoke again.

"Would you like your memories back, or would you like to forget?" she asked kindly.

"I would like to have them back." said Naora with a kneel.

"As would I." said Megumi, also kneeling.

"Yes, I would." said Kiyoko with a swift kneel.

"I also would like my memories back." said Tsuya seriously while kneeling.

"I understand your wishes and I will grant them, but Selenity, I will need some of your energy." said Serenity.

Usagi nodded and Serenity began. She touched Naora's forehead first and her insignia glowed brightly. She remembered the days on Kiyoko's homeland, Fahlaan Kingdom, and the beautiful days she had there as a child and adolescent. She then remembered the tragic accident and what her last thought was of.

~_I never got to see my sister...~_

Naora gasped in pain as the memories invaded her mind. (Memory-restoring is a lot more painful than what the boys did.) She then fell forward in fatigue and Usagi carefully lifted her up to put her on the chair.

Serenity then touched Megumi's forehead and the star appeared in that spot. She shut her eyes in shock and pain as she remembered her life as royalty, how Tsuya saved her from drowning, when she was growing up and tried to teach Tsuya to be more patient and how she found out that that wasn't very successful. Then, she also fell unconscious after the memory of the explosion and Usagi again carried her to another chair.

Tsuya was next and Serenity also put her fingers on her forehead. Tsuya grimaced as the pain hit her hard. She remembered growing up with Megumi and how she tried to teach her to have more fun instead of always being proper. She remembered how the explosion happened and she fell unconscious. Usagi, being tired, used her magic to lift Tsuya and lay her down on a couch.

Kiyoko was last and was anxious. The pain coursed through her body and she shuddered at the feeling. Then, she remembered how she met Naora and they had a close friendship. She also remembered how Naora helped her out when she got in trouble. She cried silently as she remembered the explosion and she fell unconscious. Usagi again placed her on a different couch with her magic.

"Selenity, I must go now, but tell them I love all of them and I'm sorry." Serenity said quietly.

Usagi nodded and Serenity hugged her.

"I love you too Usagi." she whispered in her ear before letting go.

"Boys, now you must also work alongside the girls. Good-bye and be careful..." she said before disappearing.

Usagi collapsed in fatigue and then one of the boys picked her up and put her in a chair. Then, the boys looked at Wu Fei, expecting him to complain about having to work with "onnas" but he silently went and picked up one of the girls and put her on her sleeping bag before going into her room.

Duo then said, "Okay, Okay, where's the **real** Wu Fei?"

The boys shrugged and each picked up one of the girls, including Usagi, and laid them on their sleeping bags. Leaving silently, they wished they could have kissed their girl good-night.

How was it? I need more reviews so Hayaku, Hayaku! (sp?) The reason I purposely made it so that you wouldn't know who likes who is because there's alternate pairings at the end. Also, special thanks to:

Sere Star (gomen ne, but it's gonna be alternate pairings so Usagi will be with Heero for one of the endings, but with someone else for the others. But thanks!)

ScorpioNightShadow (Actually, the attack names were something that I just thought of, but they took me forever! Also, thanks for the suggested pairings, but in each ending, the a-girls will never be with the same guy. Ja Ne!)

*ShyGurl56U*(Brothers can be sooo annoyin, I know so well even though I don't have one. *thank GOD!* anyhoo, arigatou!)

LadySky358(Arigatou, sometimes that is the best kind of review!)

Gen(Thanks for the comment! Hope you review again!)

Dragon(Doumo Arigatou for being one of the few to write so much! *well compared to the others...* Ja Ne!)

Prophetess of Hearts(Don't tell anyone but *whisper* Me thinks Heero, Trowa, and Duo are so dee-lish! I'd be soo cool if you had kiss dolls of them, but I haven't seen any cute ones yet... *sniff*)

kc(I just love your enthusiasm! Arigatou!)

Babog(I hope you understand why I had to do that...Usagi had to meet the girls and she wouldn't have been by herself if she was still with the g-boys... Got it? anyhoo, arigatou for your opinion. *and I don't think that was uncalled for.*)

Princess Jupiter(People like you girls are what make me continue! Review quickly if you want more chapters!)

o_little_angel_o(Grrr... Okay, I'm using my blackmail. This girl's first name is really famous for a certain martial artist that appeared in a bunch of comedy/action movies! *HeHe...*)

Akiko(There was drama? I didn't notice it, I guess... Maybe it's cuz it seems to normal to me... J/k! I'm just your not-so-very-normal Drama Queen! I'm weird, I know...)

Moon Kitty(Although your review was brief, I thank you for reviewin cuz you help me update sooner!)

moon-bunny-87(I'm grateful for the comment, but the only reason I'm posting so slow is cuz I'm not getting ten reviews for the newest chapter!)

o-0aznangel0-o(I'm printing out the story myself, so you don't have to do that. Anyhoo, I'm just glad you FINALLY reviewed my story! *smirks*)

Angel(Arigatou for saying that!)

Silvrei(Like I said before, it's alternate endings so for each of the five endings, Usagi will be with with a different g-boy. Same with the girls.)

Shojo no Tsukiana(I really liked your story! And I'm glad that a fellow author is reading mine! Arigatou!)

MarsMoonStar(OK OK OK! I'll update sooner if you guys review!)

K(I'm not cruel! The reason I add cliffies is so that people will feel that they should review!)

Ariana(Once I get ten reviews for the newest chapter, I'll review!)

Tenshi-chan(I'm not mean!!!!!!!! Like I said before, I'll update when I get ten reviews!)

90% Angel(I've gotten so many sugar highs... Have you ever gotten an oxygen-high? Those are so cool! Can you tell me where the mistakes are so I can fix them? Arigatou!)

Tainted Angel (They're not identical twins, but what I meant that they are born in the same hour or day or whatever... Thanx for askin though!)

Arigatou to everyone and I thank the peeps who sorta flamed me!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! Ja Ne!


	25. The Summerhouse

****

Disclaimer: Ok, okay. I don't own Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon. However, I do own Naora, Tsuya, Megumi, Kiyoko, all of their outfits, their attacks, their symbols, their weapons, and er... more! Arigatou for not stealing them! 

Oi! I forgot to say that school already ended for them around chapter 17! Gomen ne!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.25- The Summerhouse

Usagi and the girls woke to the shining sun and the soft breeze from the windows. They silently cleaned up their sleeping bags and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After a while, the boys woke up and slowly joined them. 

"Good Morning Sleepyheads!" shouted Usagi cheerfully as she made breakfast.

The boys replied with groans to the intruding voice and the girls happily giggled as they awaited Usagi's food. Then, Usagi put out her scrambled eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, biscuits with buttermilk, and coffee. The tantalizing smell of it all made boys' noses lead them to their seats. After the first delicious bite of food and a sip of the delicious mint-flavored coffee, their brains woke up and they all ate with happy chatting and polite smiles. 

"Mmm.. Usagi, why haven't you cooked for us before?" Duo asked with a pancake in his mouth.

Usagi giggled before replying,

"Well, the girls asked me to and you guys never did!"

"Then, will you to cook for us forever?" Duo pleaded.

The other members at the table rose their eyebrows at the site of Duo on his knees on front of Usagi, asking her to be his cook. She blushed lightly as she felt the jealousy that was coming from a couple people.

"Hai. Hai. If you want, I'll try to cook for you until you learn how to." she said as she pried her hands from him.

An impolite snort came from Wu Fei and he then looked down at his food as Duo **and** Usagi glared at him.

"Anyways, what are we going to do today? School's out and we have nothing to do." asked Tsuya.

They all thought of things to do and before Usagi said that she wanted to go shopping, Quatre said,

"How about we go to my summer house? It's along the coast and it's nice."

The girls looked at him in surprise as Duo and Wu Fei simply sighed as they added another house to his millions.

"Really Tre-kun?" asked Usagi with glee.

Quatre nodded and looked down as he felt the warm blush creep up his face at the nickname.

"Okay! I like that idea so whoever wants to do that, say aye!" Tsuya shouted.

Seven "ayes" came from the group as three agreeing grunts came from the boys. (I wonder who?) Usagi stood on the table with excitement and punched at the air as she then slipped on a coaster and made the whole table fall over and get everyone covered in food.

"**USAGI!!**" the girls, Duo and Wu Fei shouted as she darted away from the angry people who wanted revenge.

After cleaning up the mess and the peacemaking between the people, the girls got into a jeep as the boys got into another jeep and they all headed towards the summerhouse.

Once they got there, they headed towards the house. When the others were expecting a small, cozy one-room house, they found a two-story, ten-room condominium. (complete with waterslide! Lol! I just had to say that!) The girls gaped at the condo as Quatre led them in and showed them the many, many rooms that had large windows to gaze at the ocean.

After the tour, the girls and boys went into their rooms. They all could have slept in separate rooms but they decided to just sleep in two rooms, one for the girls and the other for the boys.

Although they brought nothing, they had all found black bags for each of them where they were sleeping. Usagi assumed that they were magic and proved that by pulling out a lot of stuff that logically wouldn't fit in the bag. 

Soon, the girls sweetly asked the boys to take them to the beach. Not being able to withstand their puppy-dog eyes, the grudgingly went along and got ready. They all found out how to use the bags and got dressed. After about twenty minutes of the boys waiting for the girls to come out of their room, the girls finally did.

Usagi came out in a two-piece that had a covering tied around her waist. It was a pearl-white color and a matching top that she tied around her neck was outlined silver. She took her hair out of her normal buns and loosely braided it. Her black sunglasses were attached to her strap.

Naora wore a platinum colored two-piece that was a lighter shade than Usagi's. The top was tied together in the middle and a black outline adorned it. Her black sunglasses were on the side of her bottom-piece. Her hair was tied up and she smiled at the boys politely.

Megumi blushingly wore a silver tankini that modestly covered her. The top came up to the crook of her neck and was then tied around her neck. A black outline was on the edges and she tied a long black covering around her waist that reached her ankles. Her red hair was let down and flowed behind her. Black sunglasses were on her covering.

Kiyoko came out with Tsuya and wore a light copper-colored two-piece. She wore a thin see-through tank-top that was black and barely covered anything. The top was a two-strap and twisted in the back. On her head was a copper bandanna that matched her swimsuit and her black sunglasses were clipped to her tank-top.

Tsuya had on a two-piece that was gold and had no straps for her top. She wore a short black covering that went to her thighs and tied on the side. Her brown hair was tied up like Naora's and had her black sunglasses on it.

The girls smiled at the boys with blushes that ranged from light to deep red. (I wonder who!) They then looked at the swimsuits that the boys had on. (These are going to be shorter...)

Heero had on a metallic purple, almost black, shorts and they had black lines down the side. He had his unruly dark brown hair the same style and his black sunglasses were carried in his hands.

Duo wore dark metallic yellow shorts that changed to orange at the bottom. His chestnut brown hair was in his famous braid and his black sunglasses were on his head.

Trowa wore dark metallic green shorts that had vines growing up from the bottom. His light brown hair continued to cover one of his eyes and his black sunglasses were on his shorts.

Quatre wore dark metallic blue shorts that got lighter at the bottom. His platinum blonde hair continued to shine and his black sunglasses were on his forehead and pushed his bangs somewhat back. (Like where his goggles are?)

Wu Fei wore dark metallic red shorts that had black flames at the bottom. His black hair was still in painful-looking ponytail and his black sunglasses were on the top of his head.

The large group headed towards the beach and laid out the umbrellas, towels, and put out the coolers and games. The boys sat in the shade as they watched the girls splash around in the water. Soon, the boys noticed the looks that the girls were getting from other boys and quickly went to them.

Getting there, they were soon soaked by the girls and chased after the girls. After a while, they were tired and laid out in the sun. Then, Usagi and Naora heard a familiar voice and went towards it in a daze. The others quietly followed behind them.

When they finally reached the voice, the girls' eyes widened as they saw who was there. They saw...

Cliffy!!! Anyhoo, I had the idea to put in another character and she's going to be a really good friend of the girls. She's not an original character, *wink wink* but don't give me any votes cuz I already who it's going to be. Gomen and review if yah want the next chapter! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	26. Old Friends Unite

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do, though, own Naora, Tsuya, Megumi, Kiyoko, all of the peoples' outfits, weapons, symbols, attacks, and the surprise guest's friend. I think I own more though...

I'm back and I glad that everyone reviewed!!!! I'm so happy I could sing! *lalalalalala!* I think I may be high on something... Anyhoo, continue reading and reviewing and I will write more chapters! Enjoy the story! 

Sheltered Heart

Ch. 26- Old Friends Unite

A tall woman that looked to be older than the girls and boys. She had sun-streaked blonde hair and wore black sunglasses with her navy-blue bikini. She then noticed the presences and turned towards them as she removed her sunglasses, to reveal two dark blue orbs of mischief and joy. Her eyes widened and she jumped up in happiness.

"Usagi?! Naora?! Megumi?! Tsuya?! Kiyoko?!" she said in amazingly, one breath.

"Ruka-chan!" they shouted happily as they went and embraced her.

The others quietly watched as the girls were bonding again and Haruka then noticed the others. Haruka pointed to the boys and whispered to the girls,

"Hey, who are they?"

"Oh! This is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wu Fei Chang. Guys, this is Haruka Ten'oh. Haruka, these guys my guardians." Usagi said quickly.

Haruka released an un-ladylike snort and walked towards one of the boys. To the girls' joy, she walked towards polite and innocent Quatre.

"So you think you can protect Koneko-chan?" Haruka interrogated.

"Excuse me, but who?" Quatre asked politely.

"Koneko-chan is Usagi, of course. Like how Naora is Chou-chan, Tsuya is Kitsune-chan, Kiyoko is Shika-chan and Megumi is Nizumi-chan." She said as the girls blushed embarrassingly.

"Well Miss Haruka, I believe that each of us will willingly give our lives to protect Miss Usagi. We, being her guardians, will guide and watch her, along with Miss Naora, Miss Megumi, Miss Kiyoko, and Miss Tsuya." Quatre said with a slight blush.

Haruka looked at him with curiosity and stared at his eyes with sharpness. Quatre then felt the feeling of someone peering into his mind and blocked it off. Haruka's eyes widened at the shield and whispered,

"You're an empath..."

Quatre nodded politely and Haruka smiled. She then finally said,

"Well, I guess you're alright!"

The others released their breaths, even the boys, for they felt that it wouldn't have been a good thing if Haruka didn't approve of them. However, it was done too soon for then Haruka said,

"But, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to **talk **to the others."

The boys winced at the emphasis and prayed that she would forget later. Then, the girls heard a deep voice behind them.

"I didn't think you girls would forget about me... I feel so left out!" the masculine voice said with a humor and mock anger.

The girls abruptly turned towards the voice and realized who it was. It was a tall man with bluish-black hair that was messily spiked, but it still looked good on him. His gold-colored eyes held happiness and more mischief than the girls and Duo put together. They all jumped at him and he fell back with a groan.

"Tai-kun!" they all shouted.

Haruka laughed at the sight of the girls getting up quickly and apologizing furiously to the man as he got up painfully. The boys, however, didn't think it was funny. They glared at the man who got to hold the girl they liked.

"Man, you girls sure have grown!" Katana said while rubbing his bruised neck.

Then, he noticed the boys and walked towards them.

"Hello! I'm Taiyou Ten'oh! What are your names?" he asked pleasantly.

The boys wished to not like him, but he radiated the same happiness that Usagi had. They quickly introduced themselves to the smiling man and he turned back to the girls.

"So, you finally got boyfriends, eh?" he said with a wink.

The girls blushed as they quickly shook their heads, disagreeing to his comment. The boys also blushed but only they were conscious of it. Duo then spoke up and asked,

"How do all of you know each other?"

The girls and couple smiled before Taiyou began speaking.

"Well, we were special diplomats that helped in the alliance between Kiyoko's, Tsuya's and Megumi's, Usagi's and Naora's aunt's kingdom, Censhind Kingdom and many others. We would travel to each one and we soon met Koneko-chan, Chou-chan. Kitsune-chan, Shika-chan and Nizumi-chan. We were on a, umm... trip when the attack happened and we were somehow sent here, with money and everything."

The memory brought up sad thoughts and the air seemed gloomy. Then, someone asked Haruka a question that would hopefully cheer everyone up.

"Wait Tai-kun, you said your last name was Ten'oh, I thought it was something else." said the observant Megumi.

The girls, of course, realized that too and curiously stared at him and Haruka who were blushing madly. Of course, seeing Haruka blushing was rare and their curiosity was peaked even more.

"Well... we didn't tell you girls last time, but Ruka-chan and I eloped and we were on our honeymoon at the time." Taiyou mumbled.

"**What?!**" the girls said.

They then launched themselves at the couple and gave them many congratulations. Haruka and Taiyou mumbled thanks while blushing and the boys simply watched with embarrassment at the sight.

"But usually don't you take the male's last name?" Duo quietly asked the boys.

The boys heard that and shrugged but the others heard also. Haruka then faced them and said smugly,

"I didn't want to take Taiyou's last name so we gambled for it and I won."

The boys eyes' widened but their surprise quickly vanished. Duo simply blushed when he found out she heard him. They were certainly surprised by that, but didn't want to seem rude and kept quiet. Then, a cold wind swept by and they all realized it was getting late.

"I guess we should get going everyone." said Haruka.

"But where are you guys staying?" asked Usagi.

Taiyou shrugged before replying,

"Probably the nearest hotel."

Quatre then stepped forward and said politely,

"Mr. Taiyou, Miss Haruka, I hope that you will accept our invitation to stay at my summerhouse."

The couples' looked surprised at the boy before they looked at each other and talked to each other silently. Then, they looked at Quatre before replying,

"We gladly accept!"

Quatre smiled, along with the others and they all took their stuff and walked back to the summerhouse.

How was it? Please say something and I will gladly read it! Also, if you would like to chat with me on aim, you can im me at Shinimegami637! Ja!


	27. Truth or Dare

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do, however, own Naora, Tsuya, Megumi, Kiyoko, Taiyou, all of the peoples' clothes, attacks, attack names, symbols, weapons, and this story!!!

Sheltered Heart

Ch. 27- Truth or Dare

The twelve people walked back to the summerhouse and Haruka and Taiyou were awed by the by the very, very large house. They had gotten put in separate rooms, Haruka in the girls' and Taiyou in the boys'. After all the packing was undone, they all sat in the family room in their pajamas.

Usagi wore a pearly silk tank top with black silk shorts. Naora wore a platinum silk no-sleeve top with darker platinum silk pants. Tsuya wore a long gold silk shirt with pearly silk shorts. Megumi wore a long-sleeve silver shirt with black silk pants. Kiyoko wore a copper half-sleeve button-up silk shirt with lighter colored capris. Haruka wore a dark navy blue long-sleeve, button-up, loose silk shirt with matching pants. 

Heero wore a silk black sleeve-less shirt with very dark purple silk boxers. (hehe...) Duo wore a silk black short-sleeve shirt with dark yellowish-orange boxers. Trowa wore a white silk short-sleeve shirt with dark green silk pants. Quatre wore a long-sleeve white silk shirt with dark blue pants. Wu Fei wore a black sleeve-less silk shirt with dark red silk pants. Taiyou wore the same pajamas as Haruka, only in a larger size and in mens'.

Soon, Haruka and Taiyou got annoyed of Quatre's miss and mister thing and asked him to just call them by their names. The girls also asked him and he reluctantly agreed. At the time, Wu Fei was chasing around Duo with his katana and usual threats of death. For some reason, Haruka and Taiyou were not phased by that.

After a few chats and t.v., the group decided to play Truth or Dare. Well, Duo, Tsuya, Taiyou, and Usagi decided and the others reluctantly agreed. And thus began the game. They decided that whoever was going would choose someone of the opposite gender. Usagi, of course, started off and chose Taiyou.

"So Taiyou, Truth of Dare?" she asked innocently.

Taiyou, familiar to Usagi's evil dares chose Truth.

"Okay! Taiyou, about how many times have you kissed Haruka?" Usagi asked with a mischievous smile.

Taiyou blushed before saying,

"119."

The others' eyebrows rose at the precise number. Then, Haruka leaned over and gave Taiyou a peck.

"And that makes 120!" Duo chirped cheerfully.

Then, Taiyou smiled and turned towards Megumi.

"Nuzumi-chan, Truth or Dare?"

Megumi had a thoughtful look for a second before replying,

"Truth."

The girls groaned before Megumi spoke again.

"Okay, okay, Dare." 

The girls "oo"ed as the boys were surprised by her choice.

"Megumi, you have to go to one of the guards and get their beanie!" Taiyou said with a smirk.

Megumi blushed and nodded as she rose. She then walked quickly down the hall and after about three minutes and a shout, she came back with a red object in her hand. Then, she shoved it into Taiyou's hands while breathing heavily.

A few seconds later, a Maganac (sp?) came and saw his hat in the man's hand. Swiping it away from him, he quickly walked away. Taiyou looked confused and looked at Megumi who simply shrugged before saying,

"He was the only one asleep! I guess he's a light sleeper."

He simply rose an eyebrow and Megumi chose the next person to go. Duo.

"Duo, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" Duo said bravely.

Megumi thought for a moment and then giggled before saying,

"You have to run down the hall and scream..." she then whispered the rest in his ear.

Duo's eyes widened and he reluctantly got up. Then, he ran down the hallway and the others' ears perked to hear what he was saying. It was,

"Hey! The aliens said that I need to eat all the rubber in the house, and damn it, I will!"

The everyone laughed as the sound, even Heero and Trowa quietly snickered. Duo then appeared, blushing madly at what he did. Then, he glared at the people who were laughing and with a "hmph" he sat down.

After a few minutes of giggling and laughing and then people trying to stop and then starting again, Duo realized it was his turn to choose someone.

"Naora, Truth or Dare?" he asked mischievously.

"Umm... Dare!"

Duo then smiled before saying,

"You have to go jump into Quatre's swimming pool and do three laps!" (and yes, he does have a swimming pool, even though he's near the coast..)

Naora then got up and walked towards the pool, with the others behind her. When she reached there, she silently dived into the water and did three laps across the large pool in less than two minutes.

Breathing somewhat hard, she got out and closed her eyes quickly. She then furrowed her eyebrows and then her body glowed. In the next second, her hair and clothes were dry. She smirked at the group before saying,

"Well, I wasn't going to let myself catch pneumonia even though we have medicine for it."

She walked back towards the family room and sat down. A few seconds later, the others walked in and also sat down. She then turned towards Quatre and said,

"Quatre, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he replied.

The girls again "oo"ed and Duo and Taiyou rooted him on. He lightly blushed and listened to Naora's dare.

"Okay, you have to go and put on one of your sister's dresses. Oh, and Usagi will choose which one."

"What?!" he said with shock.

"Yep, you chose dare and you have to do it!" Naora said teasingly.

Quatre and Usagi stood up and left the group. After a few minutes, they came back with Quatre in a frilly and puffy yellow dress while Usagi had the largest smile on her face. The girls' screamed "Kawaii!" as the boys simply stared.

"May I change out of it now?" Quatre asked with a brightly blushing face.

Naora nodded and Quatre hurriedly left and soon, came back in his pajamas. He sat down and asked Kiyoko,

"Kiyoko, Truth or Dare?"

Kiyoko rose an eyebrow before saying,

"Dare."

Quatre thought for a second and said,

"You have to do fifteen flips down the hallway while shouting, "I'm a Little Teapot."

Everyone was surprised by Quatre's dare. Duo then friendly slapped Quatre on the back and said,

"Wow Quatre, didn't know you had it in you!"

Quatre simply blushed and Kiyoko got up. She quietly went towards the hallway and then began efficiently doing her flips. On the second one, she began singing the nursery rhyme and the girls' began to giggle.

The guys were surprised by how well Kiyoko did the flips. She was almost good as Trowa! They then saw her stop and realized she finished. Kiyoko walked over with no loss of breath and had a bright smile of her face. She then began to laugh and they all joined in. 

They walked again back to the family room and sat down. Kiyoko then chose Heero.

"Heero, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to go into the cook's bedroom, and steal her bra!" she said with giggles.

Heero somewhat paled but no one noticed. The cook was a very big woman and she reminded him of Relena. He got up, hiding his fear, and went towards the room. The others waited patiently as they chatted quietly.

A few seconds later, Heeor came back with a very, very large bra on the edge of his gun.

~Note to self: Remember to sanitize gun about a hundred times in the morning.~ Heero thought.

He threw it down into the group and the girls were seriously grossed out. They shimmied away from the object and it simply sat in the middle. Heero then asked Haruka,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." she replied.

The girls groaned at her choice but a glare shut them up. Heero then continued.

"How did you come up with the girls' nicknames?" he asked.

Haruka smirked as the girls lightly blushed. She then replied,

"Well, Usagi is called Koneko-chan because she is playful and young at heart like a kitten. Naora is Chou-chan because she is delicate and graceful as a butterfly." Naora blushed harder at the comment.

"Megumi is Nizumi-chan because she is quiet and gentle as a mouse, Kiyoko is quiet yet mysterious as a deer, and Tsuya is mischievous and hyper like a fox."

The girls continued to blush as Haruka then chose someone else.

"Wu Fei, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he replied.

Haruka kept that smirk from before and it grew even more. She then said,

"You can't use your katana for a week!" she said happily.

"**What?!**" Wu Fei said as Duo cheered Haruka on. "But I have to use it! For my kata and everything!" Wu Fei continued.

"Fine, fine, fine. You can borrow my sword." Haruka said. "But, you aren't allowed to use it for anything besides your kata."

Wu Fei sat down with displeasure and he then grumpily asked Usagi,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" she chirped happily.

Wu Fei thought for a moment and then an evil-looking grin spread across his face.

"You have to go to the stairs and jump up to the top like a frog!"

"But.. but that's two flights of stairs!" she wailed. (there's er, a wide rooftop...)

Taiyou wagged his finger before saying,

"You chose dare and you got a dare!"

Usagi pouted and went to the stairs. The others watched as she tried to jump up the stairs. The girls giggled as she whined how it was tiring. But... right before she reached the top, she fell backwards and fell all the way down the stairs. The group rushed towards her and asked her if she was okay. She replied with swirling eyes,

"Mommy, I want to go to the zoo!"

"Uh oh! She's hallucinating!" Quatre said worriedly.

Haruka simply laughed and then said to the dizzy girl on the ground,

"Koneko-chan, don't you want your cake?"

"**Food?! Where?!**"Usagi immediately jumped up and swerved her head left, right, back, and front. She then glared at the laughing group. She pouted again and followed the group back to the family room.

"Okay! Trowa, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he replied.

"You have to walk across the tightrope with your eyes closed!" she said.

"What tightrope?" asked Megumi.

Usagi jabbed a finger towards the ceiling.

"That one!" she said.

And there certainly was a thin rope hanging from one side to the other, still glowing from the magic. Trowa then got up and Usagi used her magic to bring him up onto it. He then walked across it with little difficulty. He jumped down silently and the girls, Duo and Taiyou cheered while the rest clapped.

After everyone had gone at least once, they stopped and went to bed. The day had gone by quickly but it seemed as though the group had two new friends.

*sigh* that chapter was sooooooooo long! And, it was really hard to not show favoritism in who likes who and stuff. But anyhoo, read and review! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	28. Festival and Shizue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon. I do, however, own Naora, Kiyoko, Tsuya, Megumi, Taiyou, the new character, all the outfits, attacks, attack names, symbols, weapons, and er... my gundam! So nyah nyah! J/k!

Sheltered Heart

Ch. 28 - Festival and Shizue

The very large group woke up to the bright and sunny day, well about half of the group woke up while the others continued to sleep. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei, Naora, Megumi, Kiyoko, and Haruka had a large job ahead of them; waking up Duo, Usagi, Taiyou, and Tsuya.

They decided to have two people wake up each of them and Heero and Quatre planned to wake up Duo whilst Trowa and Wu Fei would wake up Usagi. Megumi and Kiyoko were waking up Tsuya and finally, Naora and Haruka would wake up Taiyou. After twenty minutes of attempting, they all decided to carry the bodies over to the pool and then...

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**" came from the angered voices.

Usagi, Tsuya, Duo and Taiyou glared at the smirking group while they kept themselves afloat. However, they forgot that the girls had worn semi-thin pajamas and they were see-through when wet. Quatre began blushing and stuttering as Wu Fei muttered something about being dishonorable, of course, Haruka then whapped him on the head with her sword that appeared out of nowhere. 

Usagi blushed as she got out and quickly summoned towels for them. She and Tsuya wrapped the towels tightly around them and walked towards their room to dry themselves off. The soaked boys also went to change and the others walked towards the dining room to eat breakfast.

The four people who were awoken very rudely secretly gathered and discussed their revenge. Of course, after a few minutes, they created the perfect plan and decided to put it into action. They then walked towards the dining room separately as not to create suspicion. 

"So you finally got here! Now we can eat!" said Haruka.

"I can't believe that my own sister can sleep so much!" joked Naora.

The people spoken to politely smiled but inwardly smirked at their plan of revenge. 

"Yep, I guess we'll just have to wake up earlier tomorrow." said Usagi.

The other three nodded their heads in agreement and the others smiled at their response, completely oblivious of their plan.

After discussions and chatting, Haruka and Taiyou were quickly accepted into the group. The girls completely trusted them and the boys knew that they could too. The group finished eating and decided that they would go to the festival that was open for the summer.

After many minutes of getting ready, the girls came out in their clothes as well as the boys.

Usagi wore a pearly white tank-top with bleached jean shorts. She had her hair tied in a long ponytail and wore the same black sunglasses on her head that everyone else also had on. Megumi wore a silver short-sleeve shirt with black shorts. Her red hair was braided and trailed down her back.

Tsuya wore a gold tank-top with white shorts. Her brown hair was let down and was pushed out of her face by the sunglasses on the top of her head. Kiyoko wore a copper no-sleeve shirt with khaki-colored shorts. Her orange hair smoothly framed her face.

Naora wore a platinum no-sleeve shirt with light gray shorts. Half of her black hair was tied and the rest was down. Haruka wore an iridescent navy blue tank-top with black shorts. Her dirty blond hair had gotten longer after getting married and reached her chin.

Heero wore a very dark purple short-sleeve un-buttoned shirt with a black no-sleeve shirt inside with black shorts (not the spandex pants!!*cheers*). Duo wore a black short-sleeve un-buttoned shirt with a dark yellowish-orange shirt inside with black shorts. 

Quatre wore a dark blue shirt with a khaki-colored vest over it and with it, he wore khaki shorts. Trowa wore a short-sleeve dark green short-sleeved shirt with jean shorts.

Wu Fei wore a black short-sleeve un-buttoned shirt with a dark red shirt inside and black shorts. Taiyou wore a button-up navy blue shirt with black shorts.

The twelve people went in two cars and headed towards the festival. However, they didn't know that two other people would be there, plotting to ruin their lives.

When they reached the festival, the girls were excited by the fun rides and games, and simply with the nature around them, the beautiful cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom and the bright blue sky.

They soon went to the game booths and spent over a hundred dollars on games. (remember inflation?) Soon, the sun went down and the moon rose over the park. Stars shone in harmony with the glowing of the paper lanterns.

The group sat down together in an open field and gazed at the stars, almost wishing to save this perfect moment of peace and happiness.

Meanwhile...

"So is that her?" whispered a female voice.

"Yes, she's the one. Oh, and how is that body working for you?" said a male voice.

"Perfectly." the female replied with a smirk.

__

Relena had gotten a mysterious call and she knew that it was that man, Mamoru, who planned to help her get her Heero. She had planned to meet that mysterious man at a nearby park. She soon reached the place and waited patiently. Then, she saw the man come towards her and she smiled politely.

"Hello Miss Relena." said the man.

"Hello Mister Mamoru" she left off, waiting for his reply.

"So you remembered my name." he said.

"Yes. I hope that you remember what we were to talk about?" she said.

"Of course. You would like to have Heero Yuy, would you not?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, and you would be able to get that blonde friend of his out of the way, I presume." she replied.

"You are correct. I have a plan to separate them but I accidentally left it at my house. Would you care to accompany me to there?" he asked.

Relena looked reluctant, but agreed as to thinking what was at stake. They walked to his car, a sleek black sports car that gleamed mischievously. Relena shook off that paranoid feeling she had and stepped inside.

Mamoru and Relena drove towards what Relena thought was his house. They then drove by the coast and Relena realized that she was very far away from her home. She clasped her hands tightly and checked to see if anyone was on the road. There was no one in sight.

They reached a small house that radiated gloom and death. Mamoru then led her inside and asked her to sit down in a chair while he went to get a drink. She sat in a black leather chair and waited for him to come back. She never saw the sudden light flickering, never heard the smell of smoke, never heard the murmuring of quiet chants, until it was too late.

The next moment, she was bound to the chair by chains and Mamoru came back in holding a black candle that had gold engraving on it and a small blade with a grip of the same style. He had an evil gleam in his eyes and stepped towards the petrified girl. He then chanted,

"This soul I sell to you,

Mistress of the Dead.

The darkness I embrace,

Willingly I give.

My blood, my heart,

My mind, my soul.

Enter this sacrifice,

Accept my gift,

Aid me, oh sister.

Now will dark prevail,

Now will light crumble.

Now, now will you live!"

Then, Mamoru cut his arm and drew black blood. He let it drip into the candle and the flames began to burn as black as the night. Relena screamed as he let the mingled wax and blood drop on her arm. She felt the great pain enter her body and the light in her body began to fade. Her jealousy was diminished for that was fueled by love. She then realized that Heero loved someone else.

~Heero, please forgive me and love her like I love you... I didn't know...~ she thought as she was pushed back and locked out of her mind.

Then, Mamoru looked at the girl and saw her open her eyes. They were a midnight blue, exactly liked his own. She slowly changed into a different body and face. She had black hair like his and looked almost identical to him, except the outfit. 

She wore a black skirt that had slits to the waist. It had along the edges, the same designs as on the candle and blade. She took the blade from Mamoru and put it in a holder under her skirt. 

She wore tight black shorts under and a tight black strip of cloth that was supposedly a shirt. He smirked as she easily broke the chains and stood up. He then stepped forward and said,

"Welcome back, dear sister, Shizue."

How was that chapter? It was sorta weird and short, I knoe and the other's revenge will be in the next chapter or so. Anyhoo, review and I'll post the next chapter! Ja Ne!


	29. The Love Test

****

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon! HeHe... just kidding! I don't own them! I do, however, own Naora, Tsuya, Kiyoko, Megumi, Taiyou, Shizue, all of the characters' clothes, attacks, attack names, symbols, weapons, and my Coolioz gundam, Darkglaive Eclipse!!!!!!! Whoo Hoo! It ROCKS!!!!

Sheltered Heart

Ch.29- The Love Test

As the group of young people sat, they did not realize that two other people were watching them dangerously. Usagi sighed as she felt the contempt that she hadn't felt for a while. Even though Mamo-baka (she made that up for this too!) was out to kill the others and have her, she couldn't help but feel as peace with all her friends by her side. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei, Naora, Kiyoko, Megumi, and Tsuya were like family too her and anyone would pay if her friends got hurt.

Mamoru and Shizue continued to watch quietly in the bushes about thirty yards away, seeing that the other group was in an open field. Mamoru glared at the site of his Usako near any other boy. 

Shizue, however, licked her lips deviously as she eyed the very cute boys in front of her. She immediately decided that she would have one, even though her target was that blonde-haired brat that her brother was clearly infatuated with. (I really don't think this! it is essential to the story!)

Mamoru's rage flared as he saw one of the boys glance at Usagi with more than mere friendship. He couldn't take it anymore and snaked out the bushes, grabbing Shizue's hand and taking her out with him. 

Facing the group, he gathered a ball of black energy and saw out of the corner of his eye, Shizue doing the same. The two balls combined and he smirked as the ball grew larger and crackled more dangerously.

Finally, he and Shizue let it go and watched happily as the ball zoomed towards the group that had no idea that they were its target.

Heero's and Trowa's ears perked at the sound of a faint hum that slowly got louder. They looked back in shock at they saw a round, crackling black ball headed towards them. 

"**Run!!!**" they said loudly.

The others jumped at the sound and also saw the black ball. They quickly dodged towards the sides and ducked as the ball landed and exploded, yet made no sound at all. It simply evaporated the ground and disappeared.

Looking around, their eyes narrowed as they saw Mamoru. They then saw the woman next to him and wondered who she was. They saw how much she looked like Mamoru, stupid smirk and everything. They knew that she couldn't be trusted.

"So, these are the little kids that my brother doesn't like?" the girl said mockingly.

"Who are you?" Haruka growled out.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. I am Shizue, sister of Mamoru, and ruler of the dead!" she said with arrogance.

The girls rolled their eyes as the pompous comment and pulled out their weapons. The boys soon followed and had their guards up. Mamoru snorted and said,

"This is just an introduction. The battle will begin later. Until then, ciao!"

Mamoru and Shizue evaporated into the dark and left a chilling feeling. Usagi willed her weapon to vanish into her clothes and the others did also.

"I guess we should prepare..." she whispered.

As the twelve stood in the open field, they wondered and feared the battle that they would soon face. Be it in a year, a month, a week, or even a few days, they had to be ready for whatever came after them.

They headed back to Quatre's house and slowly drifted to sleep in the large yet cozy place. The dreams the younger ten had were different from the rest of the dreams they had, they were dreams that decided the future.

__

Usagi's, Naora's, Tsuya's, Kiyoko's, and Megumi's Dream (they're all together in the dream)

Usagi looked around the misty place and saw four other shadows. Walking closer, she realized that they are the girls.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi sis!" Naora said happily.

"Hi Usa-chan." said Tsuya.

"Hi Usagi-chan." said Kiyoko.

"Hello Usagi-chan!" Megumi said.

"I wonder why we're all together...." said Naora.

"I dunno!" Tsuya said.

"There's a reason why you're here girls." said a familiar voice.

Out of the mist, appeared the lovely and peaceful Queen Serenity.

"Mother/Auntie!" the girls said happily.

"Girls, why you are here is because you each have a soul-mate among the boys. Although all of you love all of them, I am trying to show you that you love each of them in different ways." said Serenity.

"But, how will we know who they are?" asked Megumi.

"That is the reason you are here together. You are to talk among each other and decide who you love the most... in the end, there will be a test as to who your soul-mate is. If you are wrong, then you will end up alone..." Serenity said sadly.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They sat down and awkwardly tried to discuss about who they love. It was seemingly like girl talk, yet did not have the light atmosphere that the subject usually had. 

However, they finally narrowed it down to two people and weren't sure who they loved. Usagi loved either Heero and Trowa, Naora loved either Wu Fei and Heero, Tsuya loved either Duo and Wu Fei, Megumi loved either Quatre and Duo, and Kiyoko loved either Trowa and Quatre.

Although they had reduced the choices, they thought about the boys. What would happen if they loved a different person and they all ended by themselves? That was something they did not want to think about.

After a long time, they decided that it was time to wake up. Serenity said to them that the test would be after the battle with Shizue and Mamoru and that they couldn't kill Shizue. At the shocked looks of the girls, Serenity shook her head and simply told them to trust her and they woke up from their dream.

Heero's, Duo's, Trowa's, Quatre's, and Wu Fei's Dream

Heero looked around his surroundings and only saw mist. He tensed as he noticed four shadows that he finally recognized as the others'. He relaxed and waited as they came closer.

"Hey guys!" said Duo.

"Hello everyone!" said Quatre.

"Hn. Do you know why we are here?" said Wu Fei.

Heero and Trowa simply focused their minds as they felt another presence. Then, a amused voice spoke out,

"Boys, you don't have to be so cautious around me."

Queen Serenity appeared from the mist and the boys, even Duo, politely bowed.

"You don't have to do that." she said.

The boys simply straightened themselves and stood before the beautiful angel.

"But back to the subject. I haven't told you this yet but you each have a soul-mate among the girls. You must find out which one she is and in the end, there will be a test that certifies your decision. However, if you decide wrong, you will end up alone." she said somberly.

The boys glanced at each other and they realized that they never had shared things like this with each other, except of course, Duo, but he shared everything. 

"You must discuss between each of you who loves which of the girls. But remember, decide wrong and you'll end up alone, and one of the girls will end up alone also." Serenity said.

The boys sat down in a circle and quietly discussed who they liked. They were very quiet in the beginning and weren't willing to share who they liked, but Serenity's words rang in their heads. If chosen wrong, not only would they be alone, but one of the girls. Although they did not know them for a long time, they couldn't handle the thought of losing a friend.

Heero hadn't been able to decide between two girls, the boys, just as well. Heero couldn't decide between Usagi and Naora, Duo couldn't decide between Tsuya and Megumi, Trowa was between Kiyoko and Usagi, Quatre was unsure between Kiyoko and Megumi, and Wu Fei couldn't choose between Naora and Tsuya.

The boys, not very sure which they would decide on, realized that they had to wake up. Serenity quickly told them what she told the girls and they woke up.

The twelve woke up the next morning, Haruka and Taiyou completely informed by Queen Serenity as to what happened in their dreams. They were already soul-mates so they didn't have to take the test, luckily.

After an awkward breakfast, the group headed out towards the beach. There they spent a wonderful and fun day that relieved their stress. But, during that time, did many realize who they were truly in love with and bonded to.

Heyaz! Haven't gotten a chapter out for a while, ne? Anyhoo, I've decided that I'm not doing alternate endings anymore because it's really hard to keep mutual feelings until the end. Anyhoo, you know that they are only going to be with one of the people so try and guess the pairings! If you would like the next chapter out soon, please review! I've been losing my plot bunniez *sniff sniff* and I'm losing the interest in this story! I think the reviews are what sustain my writing so review!!!!!!!

P.S. My buddy, Moon Bunny09, wrote her first fic! It's called Captured and it would be a big favor to her and me if you read it!

Also, my other buddy, MarsMoonStar, wrote a different fic, which currently has no name, (it's called I have no idea) and if you have time, read that too! My buddiez are sooo cool and I think they deserve reviews! Arigatou and Ja Ne! (BTW: I changed my name Again! LoL! I'm so picky! :] but remember this name because it might be in a story that I'm planning to write later!)


	30. The End of the Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon... but I do own Naora, Tsuya, Megumi, Kiyoko, Taiyou, Shizue, all the outfits, symbols, weapons, attacks, attack names, and DARKGLAIVE ECLIPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO-HOO!! (can't you see I love it?)

Sheltered Heart

Ch. 30- The End of the Beginning

After three days of rigorous training by the twelve people, they were prepared to battle. Also during that time did the ten younger members think about their true soul-mate. Some were pretty sure, but not positive. Others couldn't even decide and got stressed over it. And most simply blocked the thought out of their minds because they were the impulsive group.

The day finally came, nobody was shown to the group, but their instincts had felt it. Usagi felt wary, as well as the others and kept her hand near her pocket that held her weapon. Heero simply went on his laptop, but always kept his ears perked to any unusual sounds. 

Duo smiled and kept happy for everyone, but he truly was anxious and wasn't sure if he was going to be spared this time. Tsuya stayed her happy self but she was extremely worried inside that she, not them all, would be able to do anything.

Megumi quietly read her books, keeping herself distanced away from everyone because she needed to know who her soul-mate was. Quatre was playing chess with Trowa, thinking about the whole situation while playing.

Kiyoko quietly observed the whole group, inwardly wondering who her soul-mate was. Trowa continued to play chess but was thinking about the fight and if they could beat Mamoru and Shizue.

Wu Fei practiced his kata with his katana that he got back from Haruka, considering the situation. Naora talked with Usagi, knowing that her blank words were falling upon deaf ears.

Haruka sat with Taiyou, watching the younger ten as if they were their younger siblings. They smiled as they secretly shared with each other who was who's soul-mate, Of course, it was pretty obvious to them, seeing that they knew the girls for a long time and they had gotten to know the boys as family.

Haruka pulled out her weapon, a long yet thin sword that had a metallic navy blue and silver grip. It had a carved right angelic wing on it with a silver halo at the bottom. Taiyou's was a sword that was broader and longer than Haruka's. It had a metallic navy blue and gold grip with a left angel wing on it with a gold halo at the bottom.

Then, at exactly six o'clock in the evening, when the sky is a dark blood red and the sun has already begun to set, a loud thunder crash is heard. The twelve jump up and pull out their weapons. They all band together, making a strong circle with their backs to each other.

Then, they hear a deep sinister laugh and a higher one. Usagi cringes at the sound but then straightens her back. The seconds roll by as the twelve wait for the enemy to strike. They could hear the ticking of the clock as the silence overwhelms the group.

The minute hand goes six hours and one minute.

Two minutes...

Three minutes...

Four minutes...

Five minutes...

Six minutes...

The enemy arrives.

(hehe, just kidding)

Two figures emerge from a black hole. They are dressed in black clothes which are extremely tight, to the group's disgust. Mamoru smirks as he snaps his fingers and they appear in a black area with nothing around them. 

"Like my illusion? It's far different than where we've battled before" he said arrogantly.

"Here, we get to make the rules!" said Shizue.

The twelve are suddenly attacked by large shards of rocks. They quickly dodge the rocks but Haruka notices the shards go through Mamoru and Shizue and see if the rocks are real. She lets herself reach out her arm as she touches a rock and is surprised as she feels the pain of the rock scraping against her skin but there is no blood.

"So you noticed it, Haruka?" Mamoru said mockingly.

Haruka glares at him but continues to dodge the rocks and cuts attempts to cut through the shards but it simply goes through them and she jumps out of the way. He continues.

"These shards aren't just made of rocks. They're full of mental energy but not physical. So when you get hit by one, you won't be hurt physically, but you can be hurt by the pain. And as you know, pain can kill people."

Suddenly, the rocks disappear and the twelve breath hard as they wait for the next attack. Then, Mamoru and Shizue pull out their own weapons. One of the weapons was the a longer and larger version of the blade that was used in the ceremony and that was held by Shizue. Mamoru carried a black triton that had spikes along the edge and had a demonic appearance.

The two rush forward and aim their weapons at the group. The twelve each call upon their attacks and fire them at the two runners. However, the two deflect the attacks with ease by the help of their shields. The twelve look almost shocked at the action and are unprepared as the two fire attacks at them and are hit full on.

The group struggle to stand up and are surprised by the strength that Mamoru and Shizue possess. 

"Just one of the advantages for being in our illusion. Your powers are weaker and ours are stronger." said Shizue.

Usagi looks at Mamoru and Shizue and then looks at her comrades. She shouts,

"Restoring Water!"

Nothing happens.

Usagi's tears begin to form in her eyes while her face was in the saddest expression possible. The tears slowly fall towards the ground. Then, she gasped as her tears combine to form a large ball of white light and rise above the group.

The twelve are showered with drops of light that fill the dark place and are refreshed by the energy. The light lingers and brightens the vast abyss. Usagi, stopped crying as she realized she used her energy to help her friends.

Mamoru and Shizue attack again but they are blocked as the twelve use their own attacks and fire them against the two.

"Scorching Purple Meteors!" (Heero)

"Deadly Yellow Winds!" (Duo)

"Crushing Green Earthquake!" (Trowa)

"Merciless Blue Tsunami!" (Quatre)

"Blazing Red Flames!" (Wu Fei)

"Devastating Arrows!" (Usagi)

"Scorching Comet Flare!" (Tsuya)

"Glaring Sun Flash!" (Kiyoko)

"Blinding Star Shower!" (Megumi)

"Destroying Nova Blast!" (Naora)

Mamoru and Shizue scream as the attacks combine to form a brilliant light that engulfed them. The darkness slowly fades away, to show the room that the group was in before the attack. The group smile at each other as they rest in the available seats.

However, they knew, they weren't finished yet.

How was that chapter? Hmm? Anyhoo, leave any comments, complaints, or carefree stuff that I like! Hope you enjoyed it and we have about two more chapters to go! I'll be needing A LOT of reviews before the next chapter! Ja Ne!


	31. Decisions are Final

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon. I do, however, own Naora, Kiyoko, Megumi, Tsuya, Taiyou, Shizue, all of the characters' clothing, weapons, attacks, attack names, and symbols.

****

Warning! Although this chapter is romantic, it gets very angsty in certain scenes! However, it is for the plot and it must be there. Also, this is the longest chapter I've written so please prepare some time... And!!! There is finally going to be a reason for why this story is called Sheltered Heart!!! Yay!!! Anyhoo, gomen for the trouble and please continue reading!

Sheltered Heart

Ch. 31- Decisions Are Final

It was at night when the younger members of the group woke to the sight of a hovering ball of white light. In the ball was a miniature hologram of Queen Serenity and then, she clasped her hands together. 

Suddenly, Usagi, Naora, Kiyoko, Megumi, Tsuya, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei were in a place that was simply white. No animals, plants, windows, or doors. Just brightness that they had seen a few hours before.

"Everyone, it is now time for the test." Serenity said regally.

The group nodded and Serenity spoke again.

"This test will be very challenging, it may even make you a different person. However, if one of the soul-mates do not realize who they belong with, then their counterpart will also suffer."

Then, Serenity again clasped her hands and slowly separated it, creating a large ball of light. As the light expanded, the space around them dramatically changed. The walls became a luminescent gold and ten hallways branched out from where the group was standing. 

The hallways each had a plaque that had a member's symbol on it and was in the member's respective color. The plaques hung above the entrance and showed the group where to go.

Serenity nodded to the group, silently beckoning to them to go down a hallway. Usagi, as well as the others, put on a face of determination. They each chose the hallway that had their symbol on the plaque and hurriedly went further from the center.

Queen Serenity then prayed to whatever god was watching over them and said quietly to nothing in sight,

"Please... let them succeed..." 

Cleus and Shingo appeared at her side, also extremely concerned for the group that felt like family.

*Usagi's Hallway*

Usagi briskly walked down the hallway until she saw a bright light at the end of the corridor. She ran to the light and then found herself in

The palace of Censhind Kingdom.

~Huh?! Why am I here when I thought it was destroyed?!?~ she thought with extreme nervousness.

She then heard a familiar cry and ran towards the sound. There, she saw a girl with the azure blue eyes and silvery blonde hair who was crying on the balcony. She felt a pain go through her heart as she realized it was herself.

~I-It's me... I remember that time, Endymion or Mamoru had slapped me when I told him to leave me alone and I ran to my room. It was long before the attack...~ she thought.

The Past Usagi, who didn't realize was being watched, pulled out a knife and chut her eyes as she cut her wrists. She then collapsed to the ground and cried. Future Usagi watched with extreme horror as she thought about what she had done and also fell to the ground as she felt the pain that the Past Usagi felt.

Then, a royal advisor came in and saw Usagi bleeding on the ground and her eyes widened in shock. She quickly rushed towards the bleeding Princess and did something with her hands to create a glowing dark blue light that healed the gashes.

~ Haruka... I never knew she was the one to save me...~ Usagi said gratefully and with tears in her eyes.

Then, the past blurred away and Usagi was in a place that she had been no too long ago. It was the forest where Mamoru's minions attacked her in her animal form. Again, did she experience the pain she felt at that moment in time that she was observing.

She painfully watched until she saw Heero run to where she was and carefully pick her up. There, she saw the gentleness of her friend that she knew was there. She smiled at the site and then, the vision blurred away again.

Then, she saw herself in Quatre's library, reading a book quietly. She then saw Trowa come in and sit by her and she leaned her head against his neck. However, she didn't feel the want and love from herself that she felt before. All she felt for Trowa was... a brotherly love that was a little bit stronger than for the other guys.

She gently smiled as she finally realized through her memories who she truly belonged with. The memories faded away and she then drew her staff and made a circle in the ground around her. Then, the circle lit up and transported her back to the center of the hallways. Serenity, Cleus, and Shingo then smiled at her as she nodded and the circle faded away.

"I know." were her words.

Then, her clothes changed to her silver dress and the top of her staff changed to a ring of a unicorn and centaur with their necks locked and with the unicorn in the middle. Usagi then waited for the others to show up and soon, a couple of them did show up.

However, they did not share what happened for it was an extremely private discussion, even though they were very good friends.

*Duo's Hallway*

Duo walked down the hallway without his usual skip in his step. He worriedly thought about what he do if the girl he liked wasn't the one he was to be destined with. Never mind the fact that he wasn't sure who he liked yet...

Duo looked at a bright light that beckoned to him. He walked in and found himself in

The Streets of His Home Colony.

He looked around until he saw a younger version of himself stealthily sneaking into an OZ base and trying to get into the building with the parts. However, his past self was caught and was brutally hit by the soldiers until he was brought into a jail. Future Duo felt each stab and push as he groaned in pain. 

Then, his past self was pushed into a cell and knocked unconscious. Future Duo winced in pain but still stayed awake. He watched as the soldiers menacingly jabbed at his curled up body and until they finally went away. Then, a man came in and unlocked the door to his cell. The man picked him up and Duo saw the familiar head of bluish-black hair that he knew.

~Taiyou... I dunno how you knew me back then, but thanks...~ Duo thought gratefully.

The vision blurred away and Duo saw his past self in an arcade room. Future Duo watched as Past Duo lost a game and took out his anger on the machine by punching it very hard. Then, both Duos turned towards the sound of giggling and saw Tsuya trying to stop before her giggles were laughs. However, she was failing miserably.

Past Duo blushed, something the Future Duo found extremely weird and Tsuya then stopped laughing and sighed. She walked up to Duo and healed the bleeding wound that Past Duo had made on his hand. Then, she smiled and left with a wave good-bye.

Duo grinned at the sight of his past self weakly waving good-bye. Then, the vision faded and he looked around to see a library. He saw his past self hiding under a desk and then, Megumi walked in.

She then asked his past self why he was down there and answered with two words, Wu Fei. She then sighed and helped him out from under the desk and had him sit in a chair. Then, she began to read a story and Past Duo got caught up in it. Megumi then gently smiled at him and gave him the book to finish reading.

Future Duo realized that Megumi was the sister that he never had. She gave him things to do and taught him things and showed him the meaning of family. He knew that their relationship didn't go on a deeper level than the love of siblings. The scene blurred and Duo found himself in a white room.

He called upon his weapon and looked at his weapon in amazement. Instead of the blade he had before, light-colored flames danced from the head of a comet and a griffon's tail winded around the comet, with the griffon right next to it. He looked at the flames and touched them but surprisingly, his hand wasn't burnt.

Then, Duo burned a circle in the ground around him and a wave of light washed upward. He then transported himself to the center of the hallways.

*Kiyoko's Hallway*

Kiyoko silently walked down the hallway with no emotion visible on her face. However, inwardly, she was nervous. Then, she came to the end of the hallway and saw a bright light. Stepping inside, she found herself in

Her Room in Her Home Kingdom

Kiyoko's eyes widened in shock as she realized where she was. She watched as her past self looked at herself in the mirror with distaste and with the maids behind her with the same expression. Kiyoko remembered everything, from when she was kidnapped as a baby and then brought back by a nice family eleven years later, and finding out she was a princess. 

However, it was not the glamour many figured it to be. Kiyoko hated the life of the princess and even the servants didn't like her or her company. Soon, she became withdrawn and didn't speak freely as she used to. Then, Past Kiyoko was left by herself and with a nod, she opened a window and prepared to jump.

Future Kiyoko looked at her past self with complete understanding. Although her life was horrible, she remembered her friends and family and thought her life was alright but that didn't happen until later. Luckily, before Past Kiyoko could jump, Past Haruka came in and quickly pulled Kiyoko back into the room. 

Without even a scold or reprimand, Haruka smiled at Past Kiyoko and sat down with her to talk about normal things. Then, they stood up and left for dinner, each smiling brightly. Future Kiyoko looked at Haruka with gratitude and the vision faded away to another.

Kiyoko looked around and saw herself in a circus. She bit her lip from laughing and giggling for she remembered the circus that came to their kingdom clearly. She scanned the crowd and found a box seat with a family of three, her father, her mother, and her past self. 

Quickly walking to the group, she stood behind her past self and watched as the tightrope walkers flipped into the air and did amazing tricks. Then, the knife-thrower came out with a clown. Future Kiyoko narrowed her eyes at the clown and recognized a familiar long bang that belonged to one of her friends.

~Trowa...~ she thought.

After the knife-throwing, out came the lions and the same clown. Both Past and Future Kiyokos watched intensely as he controlled the lions with the crack of a whip. Then, he bowed and the rest of the crew came out and bowed also until the lights came back on the they left the crowd.

Then, Past Kiyoko excused herself from her parents, saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. Future Kiyoko watched as her past self walked to an area that was supposed to be where the bathrooms are. However, a rough-looking man came from behind her and grabbed Past Kiyoko by the waist.

Future Kiyoko wanted to shut her eyes in horror but couldn't. Then, a shadow of a figure appeared behind the man and knocked him out. Past Kiyoko got up and thanked the man who was the clown who was in the show. Trowa.

The image faded and Kiyoko found herself in Quatre's swimming pool. She watched as her past self quietly but quickly swam laps across the large pool and then noticed Quatre coming in. He then saw Past Kiyoko and politely said hello while laying out a towel in a chair.

Past Kiyoko simply acknowledged his presence and nodded. He then went into the pool and began to swim with ease. They then raced and Quatre, of course, lost but it was probably because he let her. Then, Kiyoko stepped out and left with a wave good-bye and he continued to swim.

Future Kiyoko saw all of this but she only saw Quatre as a really good friend, nothing more. Then, the vision blurred away and Kiyoko was left in a white room. She pulled out her thin sword and looked at in amazement. 

The sword had the same sun at the top of the grip but now a metallic green basilisk curled around the bottom of the blade. She then drew a circle around herself with the tip of the sword and the circle flared up in light. She transported herself back to the center of the hallways, wondering if he knew if it was her.

*Quatre's Hallway*

Quatre walked down the hallway while nervously biting his lower lip. Looking towards the end of the hallway, he saw a bright light and stepped inside. He then found himself in

His Father's Company

He slowly looked around and almost cried in shock from seeing his father again. His father who had passed away was standing in front of him. However, when he reached to hug him, he only touched air. Future Quatre held back his tears of the pain he had to bear to see his father again but not in real life.

Then, Past Quatre came in and as his father greeted him, he disregarded his welcome. Future Quatre watched with shame as he saw how his past self treated his father. However, he remembered how alone he felt at that age when he had no friends or comfort besides himself which was no biggie.

Then, Past Quatre walked out of the room and went to the hangar where Sandrock was being held. Past Quatre acknowledged Professor H's presence and got into Sandrock to train to become a Gundam pilot. Then, a different mobile suit came and was facing Past Quatre. He attacked it brutally but then, the mobile suit held him and tried to break the arms. 

Future Quatre winced in pain as he felt the tightening of the muscles when the mobile suit was hurting his past self. Then, the mobile suit pulled out a dagger from nowhere and stabbed Sandrock in the side. Both Quatre's touched their sides and found blood where the dagger had cut his past self and somehow affected him.

Then, the mobile suit suddenly stopped and was shut down. Future Quatre looked over to where Professor H was but he was nowhere in sight. There, he saw a young man with bluish-black hair and golden eyes.

~Taiyou... Arigatou.~ Quatre thought.

Then, the picture faded away and Quatre found himself in his living room. He saw his past self sitting quietly and reading a book. Then, Megumi walked in and sat at the chess table. She asked Past Quatre to play a game of chess and he agreed. 

After a few moves, both Quatre's saw that he regrettably left his king open for checkmate. Then, his past self waited for Megumi to move and take his king but that never happened. He glanced at her eyes and saw that she certainly knew that she could have won but she didn't.

He asked her why and she simply replied, because you shouldn't take advantage of a person's small mistake. She then stood up and said she forfeited so he won. She walked away, leaving two amazed Quatre's.

The vision faded away and Quatre found himself outside in the park at night. Looking around, he found his past self lying on the ground and looking up at the stars. With a sigh, he sat down and watched for anything to happen. Then, Kiyoko came and sat next to Past Quatre. 

She gently smiled at him and he happily returned the gesture. They watched the stars as the sun slowly rose but when they got up, Kiyoko hugged Past Quatre from behind and thanked him for a nice night. Then, Past Quatre nodded his head and headed back to the mansion. Kiyoko slowly walking behind him.

Future Quatre watched at the picture with familiarity. When he saw that hug, he thought of Iria and how she always hugged him like that. He then realized how Kiyoko was like a sister to him and nothing more. He had somehow gotten close to her but maybe it was because she reminded him of his sisters. 

Then, the picture blurred and Quatre found himself in a white room. Calling his weapons, he looked at his shorters in surprise. Now, the twin dragons held a silver star near their chests and the tails curled around another.

He kneeled and created a circle with the two shorters and stood up afterwards. The circle lighted up and Quatre willed himself to be transported back to the center of the hallway.

*Naora's Hallway*

Naora briskly walked to the bright light that she saw at the end of the hallway. Stepping inside, she found herself in

The Palace of Her Home Kingdom

Looking around the room she was in, she noticed it was her study room that she hated so much. Then, her past self walked in, followed by a cruel-looking woman who held a rough stick with only a smooth grip in her hand. The teacher closed the door behind her, knowing that the room was almost soundproof.

Past Naora quietly sat down and began her schoolwork. The woman, who was her private teacher, looked at her work and made a face of disgust. The teacher hit Past Naora's hands with the stick and made her look up. Then, she slapped her while shouting at her for doing such a horrible job on her writing.

Past Naora fell to the ground from such a strong blow and Future Naora held her hand to her red cheek that she got at the same time as her past self did. Looking down at her hands, she saw that they had her own blood that came from the broken skin that was extremely red. 

The teacher than forced her up and made her sit down in her chair. She then made Past Naora put out her hands and arms and began to whip them heavily. Future Naora winced with pain as she watched as each whip appeared on her bare arms. Soon, both Naora's had many cuts on their arms, all of them bleeding but some of them bleeding harder than others.

Then, the door opened and in stepped an angry Haruka. She grabbed the frightened teacher and twisted her arm so the teacher couldn't move. Haruka used a flick of her wrist to send the teacher to where the oblivious king and queen were, with a hologram of herself to tell the story.

Haruka rushed to Naora's side, who had passed out during the whipping and carried her to her room. Future Naora looked at the leaving Haruka with gratitude and then, the vision faded away.

Naora looked around and saw her past self at the koi garden, sitting at the edge of one of the ponds. Then, Past Naora got up and walked over to the large bridge that she loved to walk across. Slowly walking across it, she then accidentally stepped on a wet pebble that she didn't see and slipped.

But, before she could fall, someone caught her and helped her stand back up. She caught a musky scent from the person and could tell it was a male. She turned around to thank the man but he already began to walk away while saying, be more careful next time, onna. She, as well as Future Naora, glared at his back but then Future Naora gasped in shock. At the bottom of the man's hair, she saw a very familiar tie of black hair.

~Wu Fei...~ Naora thought.

Then, the vision blurred and Naora recognized the place as Quatre's summerhouse. Then, her past self walked by and Future Naora followed her. She soon found herself to be in the music room and watched as Past Naora pulled out a zither, one of the ancient instruments, from the glass cabinet. Sitting down, she began to play an old song on the instrument, plucking at the small strings with quick accuracy.

Afterwards, she heard clapping and saw Heero standing by the door. She smiled at him and while getting up, she jokingly bowed. Then, she put the instrument away and grabbed his shoulder to go to the dining room. Future Naora witnessed all of this and saw that she didn't love Heero in a romantic way. When she looked at him, all she saw was a brother that she loved in a sweet way. Then, the vision scene changed and Naora looked around to see a white room.

Pulling out her twin daggers, she gripped them tightly and then looked at the daggers that felt different in her hands. The daggers had the same nova but now a phoenix was curved around the grip and its long tail curled around the nova. She then made a circle with the two daggers and stood in the middle of it.

The circle flared up with light and transported Naora back to the center of the hallways.

*Wu Fei's Hallway*

Wu Fei slowly walked down the hallway, farther and farther from the center of the hallways. Finally, he reached the end and saw a bright light. Stepping inside, he found himself in

His Home Colony

He looked around and almost jumped at the sight of his clan and his clan leader. Then, he saw a younger version of himself step into the room in fighting clothes and get into a fighting stance. A hooded stranger appeared from the opposite door and walked up to Wu Fei, stopping ten feet away from him. 

Then, the stranger also got into a fighting stance and the two began a beautiful but deadly dance of perfect kicks, dodges, flips, and other moves. Then, the stranger grabbed Wu Fei by the neck and then.... mussed up his hair.

The stranger pulled off his hood to show bluish-black hair and golden eyes. He was smiling brightly and then bowed to Past Wu Fei. While leaving, Past Wu Fei glared at the back of the teen only a few years older than him. Future Wu Fei, however, had only one thought,

~Taiyou...~

The vision faded away and Wu Fei observed his surroundings, noticing that he was in a small clearing. Then, his past self came into the spot and sat down to meditate. After that, Naora came in with her two daggers already out and began to practice efficiently with the weapons.

Future Wu Fei watched with surprise when Naora accidentally twisted her wrist wrong and cut herself on the leg but still continued without hesitation. However, Past Wu Fei snorted with distaste. With a look of fierce determination, Naora did a large flip and threw the daggers at a nearby tree in midair, lodging them into the middle of the trunk and only a couple inches above Past Wu Fei's head.

With a smirk, Naora called back her daggers and walked away with a wave. Then, Past Wu Fei glared at her back but both him and Future Wu Fei gained respect for the amazing girl. The picture blurred away and Wu Fei found himself to be in a room in Quatre's mansion.

Looking around, he saw Tsuya quietly sitting in the corner with a pad of paper in her hand. He slowly walked up to her and looked at the pad. Surprisingly, he saw a serene and detailed picture of the group sitting under the shade of a small tree. He watched as she focused on the paper and added lines as finishing touches.

Then, Past Wu Fei walked in and Tsuya looked up. Past Wu Fei then told her that it was time for dinner and her personality completely flipped. Gone was the quiet, yet lonely girl and back was the happy and hyper girl.

Putting down the pencil and paper, Tsuya jumped onto Past Wu Fei's back and had him carry her to the door until he dropped her. Future Wu Fei watched with amusement as he saw the little girl of Tsuya emerge once more. He realized at that moment that Tsuya wasn't someone he loved romantically, but sibling-like. 

He thought of her only as a little sister, nothing more, and he knew who he belonged with. Then, they left and the scene faded away and Wu Fei was left in a white room. Wu Fei then called upon his katana and quickly looked down at it from the different feel of the sword.

The sword still had the phoenix on the blade but now, a red nova adorned the top of the hilt. Wu Fei made a circle with the end of the blade and the sides flared up with showers of light. Then, he transported himself to the center of the hallways and... to her.

*Megumi's Hallway*

Megumi pushed her glasses back up on the bridge on her nose as she continued to walk farther away from the center of the hallways. Finally, she reached the end of the hallway and saw a bright light. Walking inside, she found herself to be in

The Garden of Her Home Kingdom

Megumi looked around with amazement as she saw the beautiful garden that she missed so much. Then, she saw her past self walk towards where she was and stop at the roses. Future Megumi bit her lower lip as she assumed what her past self would do.

Past Megumi grabbed a white rose by the stem and didn't even care at the sight of the thorns digging into her hand and her own blood dripping freely down her upheld arm. With almost hypnotic eyes, she continued to let the thorns penetrate her skin and enter her blood. 

Future Megumi winced at the pain and looked down at her own right hand. She saw the bleeding hand that was identical to her past self's and knew that she would feel her pain.Past Megumi then collapsed to the ground from loss of blood and then a shout was heard. 

Haruka came running, obviously searching for the lost princess, and saw Megumi lying on the ground. Haruka covered her mouth in shock and carefully but quickly picked up Megumi while trying to heal her bleeding wounds. Then, Future Megumi looked at her healed hand and wiped away the light tears.

~Thank you so much, Haruka...~ thought Megumi.

Then, the scene blurred and Megumi saw new surroundings. She then realized she was in a coffee house that was almost vacant because it was a late hour. Megumi saw her past self sitting by herself at a table with a book in her left hand and a cup of coffee in the right.

Then, a stranger with a khaki hat walked up to Past Megumi and politely asked her if he could sit at her table, because he liked to have some conversation instead of silence. Past Megumi then nodded and the guy smiled. Soon, they had a heated conversation about the comparisons and contrasts of the politics of the present and the politics of the past and if they had improved.

After a while, Past Megumi stifled a yawn and the guy noticed it and knew that the girl was too polite to simply leave. He then said that it was very nice talking to her but he could see that she was tired for it was very late. He also said that he also was tired from that discussion and jokingly said that she used up all his energy that he had gotten from his coffee.

Then, they both got up and Future Megumi got a glimpse of who the stranger was. Before the picture faded away, all she saw were kind blue eyes and pale skin that seemed to glow with health. She tilted her head as she thought,

~Quatre?~

Megumi then looked around to see her past self making a midnight snack in the kitchen. Then, a shadow appeared and out of the opposite door came Duo with a loud yawn. Megumi jumped at the sound and quickly turned around, blushing lightly at the sight of Duo only in his boxers.

Duo then saw Megumi and saw the snack in her hands. He then drooled at the sight of the food and Megumi sighed as she put down her plate and began to make another snack. Duo then sat down and began to quietly chat with Megumi until she finally finished the snack and they went their own ways.

Future Megumi watched all of this and pondered why she didn't seem embarrassed at the sight of Duo in his boxers. Then, the vision faded away and Megumi realized why. Duo was like a younger brother to her and she loved him as a student, a friend, a companion, but nothing more. 

She pulled out her crossbow and looked at the object in surprise. Now, two dragons went along the sides of the crossbow and their tails joined at the center of the star. The star was now also on the tip of the arrow and was carved in dark blue.

Megumi drew a circle around her with the arrow and closed her eyes as the edges flared up and around her body. Then, she transported herself to the center of the hallways.

*Trowa's Hallway*

Trowa walked almost mechanically as he walked to the end of the hallway and the bright light that he saw from far away. He stepped inside and looked around, realizing that it was

The Hanger of Heavyarms

It was before Operation Meteor, Trowa concluded, when he saw his past self walking by with a tool box in his hand. He followed the younger version of himself, aka Nanashi, and then saw someone come up from behind and grab Trowa by the neck. 

It was the real Trowa Barton who obviously not dead at the time and was about to break Nanashi's neck, even though Nanashi maintained a calm face. Then, a loud yell was heard and the real Trowa Bartom fell to the ground. Nanashi and Future Trowa looked at the person but he had already turned away and began to walk farther and farther away.

Future Trowa narrowed his eyes and his eyes widened as he realized who it was...

~Taiyou...~ he thought with shock.

Then, the picture faded and Trowa found himself to be in the circus. He stepped inside the tents and found his past self looking helpless at Catherine and calling her onee-san. He remembered that it was when he had lost his memory that he actually didn't fully remember. 

Certain parts that were around the time that he had amnesia were a complete blank but her never told that to anyone. Then, the sound of ringmaster's voice was heard and Catherine and Past Trowa went out. Future Trowa followed and stood by the curtains as he watched what happened. 

Then, a girl about his past self's age fell out of one of the very high seat-boxes but she amazingly straightened herself before falling and put herself in a crouched position. Then, Future Trowa watched as Past Trowa ran towards the girl and caught her before she touched the ground.

The crowd saw all of that and began to loudly clap, most assuming it was part of the show. Then, Past Trowa let her down and the girl bowed to him. Future Trowa saw that her short orange hair was strikingly similar to someone else. He then saw the face of the girl from far away but could easily recognize it.

~It's... Kiyoko...~ he thought.

The vision blurred and Trowa looked around to see that he was in a library. He saw himself sitting in a large seat and quietly reading a book. Then, Megumi walked by and saw Trowa. She stopped and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention and he looked up at her.

She then gently smiled and asked him if he always came here. And then began the polite conversation that Trowa rarely had participated in. Future Trowa saw that Megumi was not trying to make him talk and sometimes was quiet herself and he felt a sibling bond between them. 

The vision faded away and Trowa found himself to be in a white room. He drew his whip and saw that it was different. Looking at the grip, he saw that there was the same basilisk but it now had a large sun on its chest.

Trowa then drew a circle with the end of the whip and focused as the light washed over him and transported him to the center of the hallways.

*Tsuya's Hallway*

Tsuya quickly walked down the hallway with an anxious expression on her face. Then, she finally reached a bright light and stepped inside. She saw

Her Home Kingdom.

She noticed it was during a small festival and saw the games and rides and remembered the times that she had. She then heard with her sharp hearing, shouting from far away and quickly went to it. Soon, she found herself in an alley and saw a group of boys surrounded around something.

~Oh no...~ Tsuya thought as she remembered what they were doing.

Coming closer, she saw a younger image of herself that was crying and had her clothes torn and dirty. The boys around her sinisterly laughed and tightened their circle. Tsuya felt the pain and fright that she had felt at that time and collapsed to the ground as small cuts and bruises dotted her body.

Then, a voice was heard and the boys ran away cowardly. There, she saw Haruka standing with a sword in her hand and with a serious face. She watched as Haruka picked up the now unconscious girl and carried her back.

~Thank you... Haruka...~ thought Tsuya as she realized who her savior was.

The scene faded away and Tsuya saw her past self dancing in a night club. Then, she painfully hurt her ankle and Future Tsuya bit back a groan as pain shot through her leg. Then, Future Tsuya watched as no one tried to help her up, until a mysterious figure that was noticeably a male, came up to her and helped her up. The person took her to a table and called a bartender to get a bandage and ointment.

~Why does that voice seem so... familiar?~ thought Tsuya.

Past Tsuya had laid on her back and waited until the stranger was finished with bandaging her foot. Then, as the Past Tsuya got back up, she saw no one in sight. However, Future Tsuya saw the figure quickly leave, an oh-so familiar braid swaying left and right.

~Duo?!?~ thought Tsuya in shock.

The scene blurred and the pain in Tsuya's foot vanished. Then, she saw herself at the beach, with the whole group and before they had seen Haruka and Taiyou. She saw herself playfully splashing everyone near her and someone finally dunked her and stopped her happy splashing.

She saw her past self glare at Wu Fei, the one who so innocently shrugged at her glare. Then, her past self launched herself at him and although Wu Fei had quick reflexes and tried to dodge, a wave came from behind and covered them both.

Wu Fei and Tsuya emerged from the water, Wu Fei blocking her from the wave. However, Future Tsuya felt what she had felt from Haruka and Taiyou. A protectiveness that made her feel safe and warm. Not like the romantic feelings she wanted in a bond.

Future Tsuya saw the others laughing at the sight of Tsuya playfully pushing him and the scene faded away, showing a white room. She bit back a laugh as she knew who she was bonded with. 

Tsuya called upon her weapon and drew a circle around herself with the edge of her boomerang. Lights flared from the line and Tsuya transported herself to the center of the hallways. Holding her weapon, she felt a difference in the carvings and looked down at the object. 

On each side of the weapon was a griffon who's tail was curled around a flaming comet. And, instead of the smooth sides that the inward sides had, now, there were golden blades that were curved outward from the middle.

Tsuya smiled happily but then remembered her soul-mate. She anxiously prayed that he would also love her as she loved him and more.

*Heero's Hallway*

Heero briskly went down the corridor until he finally reached a bright light and faced...

Doctor J's Training Room.

He watched with hate for the place that took away his adolescence and freedom. However, he probably wouldn't have met everyone so that was the only that made this place worth it.

Heero then saw Doctor J sitting in a chair in front of a window, looking at something. Heero then saw what the doctor was looking at. Himself.

He watched as his Past self endured battling against metal ropes that tightened around his arms and legs until they drew blood. Silent tears rolled down his face as he realized he never cried out at all, even when the ropes were in his skin.

He then felt a pain in his arms and legs and looked down at them in shock. Long gashes in his arms lined his arms and legs and his own blood freely flowed from them. He winced at the pain and clutched the heaviest bleeding cut to make the flow stop. Suddenly, the pain went away and the metal ropes stopped tightening. Heero watched as his past self collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious. He saw Doctor J hovering around the equipment, wondering what had happened and then saw someone standing in the corner.

~Taiyou...~ he thought.

Taiyou walked close to Doctor J and murmured something in his ear that scared Doctor J beyond his wit, which was extremely rare for the old man. Heero curiously watched as Taiyou went inside the room, picked Heero up, and carried him back to the room. Then, the scene faded away and changed to something else.

Then, came out the night and the scenery showed it was Quatre's mansion. Heero looked around and noticed that it was his room. He saw his past self sleeping in his bed. Then, he saw a shadow of a figure come closer to his bed.

He quickly looked at the person and saw that it was Usagi. Surprisingly, she was in her pajamas and quietly walked towards his bed, silent enough that it didn't wake the sleeping Heero up.

She then kneeled in front of his bed and slowly pulled off the bed covers. There, she and Future Heero saw a long cut along the side, one that the Future Heero clearly remembered.

She rose her hands and put them near the cut. Then, a dim light came from her hands and healed the wound. She then wearily got up and almost collapsed at the door but held herself. Hurriedly, but quietly, did she close the door and walk back to her room.

~S-She did that for me?~ Heero thought.

Then, the scene blurred away and another showed up. It was outside the training room that Wu Fei went to so much. However, Past Heero was in the room and was training. Future Heero realized that before the final fight between them and Mamoru and Shizue. Then, he kicked the wooden dummy and heard a crack, not from the dummy but from his foot. Future Heero winced in pain as his foot also hurt.

He then saw Naora walking by and saw her gasp and hurriedly go to his aid. She then used her healing powers to fix Heero's foot and patted him on the shoulder. She then walked away but Future Heero, although grateful, realized that he only thought of Naora as a sister, not as a lover.

Then, the vision faded away and Heero found himself in a white room. He then summoned his weapon and saw that his bow looked different. It had a unicorn and a centaur that reared upward and towards the middle. He gently smiled and then drew a circle, with the arrow, around himself. The circle then flared up and transported him to the center of the hallways.

Done for now! ONLY MORE CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! anyhoo, this was obviously the longest chapter i wrote so i hoped you liked it! review and i'll continue! and thanks for everyone who hoped i would feel better because those reviews definitely did! Arigatou and Ja Ne!


	32. "A Sheltered Heart is No More"

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do, however, own Naora, Tsuya, Megumi, Kiyoko, Taiyou, Shizue, all of the characters' clothing, symbols, attacks, attack names, and etc.

Sheltered Heart

Ch.32- "A Sheltered Heart is no More..."

As the ten finally reunited, Queen Serenity rose her arms and she, as well as the ten teenagers, rose into the air and a misty light flooded the room. Each person joined with their soul-mate and stood next to them.

Then, a glowing ball appeared in front of each couple and the teenagers all put their hands upon the five balls. The light of the balls then swallowed each couple and Queen Serenity solemnly watched as the couples transformed into people that were far more powerful then the stage they were at before because... of their love.

A song that seemed to come from everywhere began to play and a soothing voice began to sing.

__

Solid block inside me,  
Crystalline cold heart.

When will someone come,  
And thaw the shield apart?

Wu Fei and Naora floated down to the floor first, both in clothes of royalty that were a deep red and a light platinum. They had crowns around their heads, both with a red spinel gemstone in the middle, the same gemstone as Wu Fei's katana. However, Wu Fei's tall crown was a deep yellow gold while Naora's was a more feminine white gold and was shorter. Also, the crowns were engraved with phoenixes and novas. 

Wu Fei had his right hand wrapped around his red spinel staff that had a small transparent orb at the top. The orb held his katana that was miniature, in it and had fire burning around it. His staff had engravings of the same phoenixes and novas as the ones on his crown.

Naora's twin daggers were in an orb that was floating at the top of her platinum staff. The orb had bright novas going around it that were rotating at the same time. Around the staff's handle were the engravings that matched Wu Fei's. Their faces held only happiness and love for each other, something that they hadn't experienced before in their lives.

__

Never will they come,  
Never meet my eyes.  
Never will they see me,  
All they'll see are lies.

Then, Quatre and Megumi came down and also wore clothes of royalty, obviously dark blue and silver. Quatre had a yellow gold crown on his head similar to Wu Fei's except it had a blue beryl gemstone in the middle and had engravings of dragons and stars on it. Megumi's was similar except it, like Naora's, was made of white gold.

Quatre's shorters were in an orb that floated at the top of a staff made of blue beryl. The same engravings on his crown decorated the handle of his staff while streams of water floated around the orb.

Megumi's crossbow was in the miniature form and was in an orb that had stars flying around it. The orb floated on top of a silver staff that had engravings exactly like Quatre's. Quatre's face was smiling brightly as Megumi stood next to him like newlyweds. They stood happily in love on the ground with Wu Fei and Naora a few feet away to their right.

__

A cold facade cracks,  
A warm hand on my cheek.  
A smile gives warmth slowly,.  
What does my heart seek?

Trowa and Kiyoko slowly transcended to the ground with Quatre and Megumi to their right. They wore green and copper clothes that were similar to the rest of the couples. Trowa wore a yellow gold crown that held a green gahnite gemstone in the middle of it. Around the crown were engraved basilisks and suns. Kiyoko had the same crown except it was made of white gold and was a more feminine shape.

Trowa's whip was in a small clear orb that was at the top of a green gahnite staff. Around the orb were vines that continued to move around it. Engravings marked the handle of the staff that were the same as the ones on his crown. 

Kiyoko's sword was in miniature form and was also in a small orb on the top of a staff. Suns orbited around the orb and shone with light. Her copper staff had matching engravings with Trowa. For once, Trowa's and Kiyoko's normally blank faces held emotion, that of love and happiness. Trowa's arm was linked with Kiyoko's and they radiated feelings of love, like the rest of the couples.

__

A laugh, a hug, a peck,  
Envelopes my cold heart.  
The smallest kiss upon the cheek,  
Can hit me like a dart.

Duo and Tsuya came down and were in royal clothes of dark yellow and gold. Duo had a yellow gold crown on his head that had a fire-colored opal gemstone in the middle. It was engraved with griffons and comets and Tsuya wore a similar white gold crown on her head also.

Duo's scythe that he said was quote unquote, the second coolest thing in the world, the first being his gundam, was in an orb that was at the top of a staff that was made of the same fire-colored opal. Ominous wind flew around the orb, creating a small cyclone of some sort. The staff had similar engraving as on the crown.

Tsuya's boomerang-like object was in miniature form but was in an orb that had real but small comets zooming around it. Her gold staff had the same engravings as Duo's. They stood there, without extremely funny expressions like they usually are but with expressions that were caring and joyful.

__

Another kiss, another crack,  
Deeply fracturing the ice.  
A feeling deep inside me,  
Not once, not twice, but thrice.

Last but certainly not least, Heero and Usagi came down from the ball of light in all their majestic glory. They wore royal clothes in pearl and dark purple and had crowns on their heads, Heero's being yellow gold and Usagi's being white gold. On each of the crowns was a purple sapphire gemstone in the middle. Engraved around the crowns were unicorns and centaurs entwined. 

Heero's bow was in an orb that had a twister-like piece of metal around it that never stopped rotating. Around the handle of the purple sapphire staff were engravings that were exactly like the ones on Heero's crown. 

Usagi's staff was an almost blinding pearl color and had nothing in its orb except a small ball of white light. The same substance floated eerily around the orb and stayed only there. Engravings that were the same as Heero's covered the grip of the staff. Usagi smiled at Heero lovingly and he surprisingly returned it with the same effort.

__

A confession of the heart,  
A different feeling's in me now.  
No longer is my shield intact,  
And this had happened how?

The circle was complete and the five couples formed a star. Queen Serenity, King Cleus, Prince Shingo, Haruka and Taiyou watched with pride and happiness. The bright ball of light floated down and became a fountain, pouring white light onto the couples and blessing them. Free were they from the memories of being alone and without love, and now were they entwined for all eternity.

__

"I Love You..." said a tender voice,  
Warm breath upon my ear.

A sheltered heart is no more,

For there is nothing now to fear.

This is the end of Sheltered Heart!! WHOO HOO!! I actually started cheering when i finished the last line! LoL! anyhoo, yes, i did write that poem thingie but at first, it wasn't for Sheltered Heart so i changed it a little... hehe. anyhoo, please review and tell me if you maybe want a sequel! Arigatou for everything!!! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

****

Prophetess of Hearts

Gen

Sere Star

Senshi of life

Misu the Catgirl

punkpixie

Gemini Tenshi

micha

jess

the Desert Fox

bunny

John Steppenwolf

psystar1

Jia^eR aKa HiKari

Sailor Nova

Ascara

Vegetas Girl

solarmistress17

Sunshine Aradia

Chibi Tsuki

Blue Moon

Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoto

rain

Sailor chibi-chaos

hmmmmmm

StarMistress

Keena

JupiterAngel

Heechanlovergal

"etroi"

Shadow Lunarian

TA

Domeko Angel

zero

Samanthat

Angel

rogue

Helen

lullaby 2021

moonangel

LadyChang

ecgoulding

Neko-chan

Desiree

Yoda

Kasai-chan

Authoress*Crest

KC

Tainted Angel

Insanity

Ms. Perfect aka Nekkyoo Ema

Air Faerie

Tenshi Cat

Kris-chan

Lady Arwen

Faery Moon

Dragon

Angels Rhapsody

Jedi Knight

Akiko

...

Rika

Tenshi-chan

Ariana

K

Silvrei

Babog

o-OaznangelO-o

Koneko

:)

Christina

ScorpioNightShadow

o_little_anjel_o

olittle0anjelo

Last Dragon

Rain and Leena

MarsMoonStar

Silver_Star

Silver-tiger1

moon-bunny-87

90%_Angel

moon bunny09

*ShyGurl56U*

(0%_Angel

it's a secret O_^

LadySky358

BrokenGlass

Demus

BuBBles

*****

Hikari no Tenshi

D-Chan's Ice Queen

Angel of Twins

A-chan

ashleywolfsister

and last but certainly not least for she was the first reviewer...

****

BubblyOne!

I also had an idea suddenly pop up for a sequel so read a part of it please!

Ring Ring!

"Hello? This is Naora Chang, may I ask who's calling?" Naora said as she tried to calm her two-year-old girl down.

"Naora! How have you been? I haven't talked to you for a while!" said a familiar voice.

"Usagi! Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you for the longest time!" Naora said gleefully.

"Well, I **have** been busy with my girl, you know, and Hee-chan's been working day and night so that he could renovate the technology department in Censhind Kingdom." she said with a sigh.

"Aww, poor sis. Anyway, your kids being good?" Naora asked, already knowing the answer.

Usagi began to whine, 

"No! They keep on running around and break everything in sight and then... Kai found Hee-chan's gun and amazingly learned how to use it and began shooting all the walls!!! There are so many bullets holes that we had to hang rugs on the walls just so the holes wouldn't be seen! And then, Keiko somehow got into my makeup and drew pictures with lipstick on anything she saw!! I swear, they're the most devilish twins I've ever seen!!"

Naora laughed at her sister's predicament. However, she also had experiences, not as funny as that, but just as tiring.

Usagi then cleared her throat and spoke again,

"Well, there is a reason a called you sister of mine. I wanted to invite you to the blessing ceremony of Kai and Keiko. I already called Megumi, Kiyoko, Tsuya, and Haruka and talked to them. It's in one week and you and your whole family is invited to Censhind Kingdom! I hope you come... No Keiko! Don't rip mommy's dress! Sorry sis but I have to go! Bye!" 

Naora hung up the phone with a quick good-bye and was excited to see her sister which she hadn't seen in two whole years! Then, she stopped and her eyes widened in horror... **what would she wear???**

hehe.. that was just a preview! anyhoo, if you like it please review and tell me so i can actually continue the thing which might go on for forever and ever and ever and ever... etc.. hehe. Arigatou for reading my story and Ja Ne!


End file.
